Because Of You
by Cindy Takashi
Summary: [END] - HUNHAN - Cinta itu muncul beriring dengan berjalannya waktu, Sehun yang seorang Gay bisa menjadi straight seiringnya waktu bersama Luhan
1. Chapter 1

..

..

..

Sehun adalah seorang Gay, namun sebuah insiden kecil membuatnya kembali menjadi pria straight yang hanya menyukai wanita

..

..

..

Because Of You

Main Cast : HunHan

Rated : M

..

..

CLECK

"Kau nanti kabar-... Kabari aku jika meetingnya akan ditunda"

Omongan Chanyeol harus terputus karena seseorang masuk keruangannya tanpa mengetuk pintu namun ketika tahu pelakunya adalah kekasihnya membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian dari pintu kearah seketarisnya dan melanjutkan kata - katanya yang sempat terputus namun tidak memperhatikan raut wajah kesal kekasihnya.

"Baik pak saya permisi" Krystal sang sekataris pamit dengan wajah manisnya namun ketika berpaspasan dengan Sehun wajahnya menunjukkan wajah jijik

Setelah Krystal keluar, Chanyeol mendekati kekasihnya Sehun yang berdiri diam didepan pintu sambil mengambil nafasnya dengan kasar.

"Hai sayang" Chanyeol mencoba untuk memeluk kekasihnya namun respon yang diberikan Sehun berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang diharapkannya

 _Krik.._

"Hun" Chanyeol terkejut ketika kekasihnya mendorongnya keras hingga duduk dibangkunya dan bunyi deritan bangku terdengar dengan nyaring

"Aku cemburu" Sehun kesal dan duduk dibangku seberang kekasih tampannya

"Hei, jangan cemburu. Kekasihku cuma kau dan Baekhyun"

Chanyeol adalah seorang bisex dan memiliki dua kekasih, kekasih wanitanya bernama Baekhyun, sedangkan kekasih prianya adalah Sehun. Chanyeol dan Sehun sudah lama menjalani hubungan terlarang ini karena Sehun mengancamnya untuk bunuh diri, sedangkan Chanyeol yang ketakutan ketika sepupunya mengancam untuk bunuh diri hanya bisa mengikuti permintaan sepupunya yang seorang gay.

"Hm, aku mengerti" Sehun berjalan mendekati kekasihnya dan duduk dipangkuan hangat kekasihnya sedangkan Chanyeol terkekeh karena Sehunnya sangat lucu

"Hei, tadi kau cemburu" Chanyeol menggoda kekasihnya yang tampan dan imut disaat bersamaan

 _GRAUK_

"YAK!" Chanyeol terkejut karena Sehun menggigit nipplenya dengan tenaga lumayan kuat sedangkan Sehun hanya memasang wajah kesalnya saja padanya

"Apa? Makanya jangan menggodaku" Sehun tidak peduli dengan kekasihnya yang kesakitan karena ulahnya

"Untung aku mencintaimu kalau tidak, sudah habis kau kubuang ke laut" Chanyeol bersyukur karena selama ini dirinya mencintai Sehun dengan tulus walaupun pada awalnya terasa berat dan terpaksa

"Kau berani membuang orang sepertiku? Akan susah untuk mencari penggantiku yang tampan, sexy, dan imut bersamaan"

"Ya, kau sangat sempurna" Chanyeol mengakui apa yang dikatakan Sehun sangat benar bahwa dirinya tidak akan bisa menemukan pria seperti Sehun yang tampan, sexy, dan imut bersamaan

"Baru tahu" Sehun menyindir Chanyeol kekasihnya yang tersenyum seperti orang idiot

"Tidak, sudah sangat lama"

Chanyeol berusaha menurunka Sehun dari pangkuannya karena dirinya sangat sibuk untuk saat ini karena banyak kerjaan kantor yang membutuhkan tanda tangannya.

"Kau jahat Yeol" Sehun kesal diturunkan dari pangkuan kekasihnya dan memasang wajah ngambek karena diperlakukan tidak sopan

"Hei sayang jangan ngambek terus, aku ada pekerjaan sedikit lagi yang harus segera diselesaikan"

Chanyeol memohon pada kekasihnya untuk tidak menggangunya beberapa menit sedangkan Sehun mengerti dan memberikan waktu untuk kekasihnya bermesra ria dengan dokumennya. Setelah selesai, Chanyeol mendekati kekasihnya yang sedang sibuk memainkan handphonenya sambil berbaring disofa.

"Hun" Chanyeol memukul pantat kekasihnya yang sedang sibuk main handphone

"Apa? Sudah siap bermesra dengan dokumenmu?" Sehun kesal karena kekasihnya sangat tidak romantis justru memukul pantatnya yang berisi

"Hei, jangan cemburu lagi" Chanyeol membawa kepala kekasihnya kepahanya untuk tiduran kemudian mengusap sayang rambut kekasihnya yang baru saja dipangkas

"Hei, kau semakin tampan" Chanyeol sampai saat ini masih heran kenapa Sehun mau menjadi gay padahal dirinya sangat tampan untuk manusia

"Memang dari dulu tampan, kau saja yang tidak melihatnya" Sehun malas jika semua orang sudah mengatakannya tampan karena memang dirinya sudah seperti itu sejak dulu dan bukan karena operasi plastik

"Ya" Chanyeol sangat tahu kekasihnya sudah mulai kesal sehingga tidak menambah - nambah agar tidak meledak saat ini juga

"Kau jahat Yeol" Sehun kesal dan mencubit paha kekasihnya yang berotot

"ARGH!... Kau kenapa lagi Hun" Chanyeol yang menerima serangan tiba - tiba cukup terkejut dan tidak paham dengan kekasihnya yang moodnya cepat berubah

"Selama seminggu ini kau tidak ada dimana - mana bahkan handphonemu saja tidak bisa dihubungi" Sehun menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal dengan kekasihnya yang menghilang selama seminggu belakangan ini

Chanyeol terkekeh dan mencubit kedua pipi kekasihnya yang sangat imut "Aku sibuk di Jepang, dan alasanku jika mengaktifkan ponselku maka orang yang paling banyak menelefonku adalah kau sayang"

"Oh, jadi kau tidak suka jika aku menelefonku sebanyak - banyaknya?" Sehun salah paham dan mengartikan jika Chanyeol tidak menyukai jika ditelefon terus - terusan

"Bukan begitu, aku lagi fokus agar selesai dalam seminggu kalau tidak bisa - bisa aku selama dua bulan di Jepang hanya untuk mengurus bisinis disana"

"Jangan lama - lama, aku tidak bisa berjauhan darimu" Sehun mengerti dan tidak akan rela berjauhan dengan Chanyeol dalam waktu lama walaupun mereka sering menellefon

"Hm, sekarang aku sudah pulang" Chanyeol senang karena Sehun terlihat dewasa jika sudah mengerti situasi

"Aku masih rindu padamu, dan selama seminggu ini Sehunnie tidak main dengan ini" Sehun memasang wajah imutnya sambil menggosok selangkangan Chanyeol dengan telapak tangannya

"Shh... Hun" Chanyeol mendesah pelan karena ulah jahil kekasihnya yang bermain dengan selangkangannya yang masih tidur

Sehun menggesekkan tangannya dengan menggoda pada penis kesayangannya hingga penis Chanyeol bangun dengan sempurna dan membuat selangkangan Chanyeol mengembung. Sehun menjauhkan tangannya dari selangkan Sehun yang sudah membengkak sedangkan Chanyeol menatap kekasih dengan heran.

"Apa?" Sehun bertanya polos pada Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak bisa terbaca

"Kau kenapa berhenti?" suara Chanyeol terdengar sangat dingin namun Sehun tidak mempedulikannya

"Ah... Tanganku pegal" Sehun mencari alasan kenapa dirinya berhenti menggesek selangkangan Chanyeol yang sudah menggembung

"Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus bertanggung jawab" Chanyeol tidak menerima bantahan sedangkan Sehun tersenyum mesum karena senang melihat kekasihnya sedang tersiksa, Chanyeol yang sedang tersiksa dengan penis menegang membuat Sehun menjadi penguasa dalam permainan ini

"Bagaima cara bertanggung jawabnya" Sehun mengedipkan matanya sambil bertanya pada Chanyeol

"Kau mengisapnya dengan cepat" Chanyeol tidak ingin memohon pada kekasihnya karena yang ada dirinya akan semakin dikerjain

"Benarkah caranya seperti itu" Sehun memasang wajah polosnya untuk meyakinkan perkataan Chanyeol

"Hm, cepatlah" Chanyeol berteriak sedikit karena sudah tidak tahan sedangkan Sehun yang ketawa dalam hati langsung meremas selangkangan Chanyeol yang masih sesak

Sehun mengeluarkan penis kekasihnya dari resleting tanpa mengeluarkannya dari celana, Chanyeol ingin memarahi kekasihnya namun batal karena Sehun sangat agresif memainkan penis kekasihnya yang sangat panjang.

Sehun meremas pelir Chanyeol sambil mencium aroma kejantanan Chanyeol yang sangat harum untuknya.

"ARGH..." Chanyeol kenikmartan sedangkan Sehun yang mendengar desahan kekasihnya yang kenikmatan langsung mengarahkan mulutnya kearah penis tegak Chanyeol yang siap dijilat saat ini

Sehun memompa penis Chanyeol dengan lihai dan sambil memberikan gigitan kecil pada kulup Chanyeol yang tidak disunat. Chanyeol merasa geli dan kenikmatan pada saat yang bersamaan.

"ARGH... KAU SEMAKIN HEBAT SAJA HUN... ARGH..." Chanyeol terbuai akan permainan Sehun yang sudah bagaikan pemain film porno terkenal

"AKU MAU KELUAR... ARGH..."

Chanyeol hanya mampu bertahan selama lima belas menit sedangkan Sehun dengan senang hati menelan semua sperma Chanyeol yang masuk kedalam tenggorokannya.

"Sudah" Sehun sudah selesai membersihkan sperma Chanyeol yang tersisa sedangkan Chanyeol merasa puas dengan permainan Sehun yang meningkat

"Masukkan penisku kedalam celana" Chanyeol tidak bisa bergerak sedikit pun karena semua saraf – sarafnya sudah lemas akibat permaian mantap kekasihnya

"Baiklah" Sehun mengangguk dan membantu memasukkan penis kekasihnya kedalam celan dan merapikan celana Chanyeol yang kusut

"Lain kali jangan seperti itu, lebih baik kau membuka celanaku" Chanyeol menasehati Sehun yang hanya mengangguk saja

"Jangan hanya mengangguk" Chanyeol tahu Sehun hanya mengangguk tanpa mendengarnya dan membuatnya sedikit kesal

"Iya bawel" Sehun kesal dan meremas selangkangan Chanyeol yang baru saja tidur

"ARGH..." Chanyeol kesakitan karena remasan Sehun tidak main – main

"Awas kau" Chanyeol berusaha menangkap Sehun yang sudah berlari duluan sedangkan dirinya menuju mejanya dengan susah payah sambil memegang selangkangannya karena selangkangannya baru saja diremas kasar oleh Sehun keparat

..

..

..

Disuatu rumah yang megah namun terasa kosong semenjak kepergian kedua orang tua mereka seminggu yang lalu membuat kedua anak tersebut terpuruk dalam kesedihan akan kehilangan kedua orang tua yang sangat mereka cintai namun mereka mencoba tegar dan menjalankan amanat dari orang tuanya seperti meneruskan perusahaan dengan baik dan menitipkan Luhan pada sahabat orang tua mereka yang berada di Seoul.

"Nanti siang kau harus pindah kerumah sahabatnya Eomma" Kris memaksa adiknya untuk pindah kerumah sahabat Eomma mereka yang sudah diamanatkan oleh Eomma mereka sebelum meninggal

"Kenapa? Apa Oppa tidak menyukai kehadiranku?" Luhan sedih karena Oppa kesayangannya mengusirnya dari rumah mereka yang hanya ditempati berdua saja semenjak kematian orang tua mereka di jalan tol

Kris mendekati adiknya dan memeluknya erat "Bukan Lu, Oppa hanya mengikuti amanat yang diberikan Eomma pada Oppa dan Oppa mohon Luhan mengerti dengan maksud Oppa"

"Hm, Baiklah" Luhan tidak bisa membentak Oppanya maupun menolak perkataan Oppanya karena semuanya berasal dari amanat Eomma mereka yang sudah tiada seminggu lalu

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengerti Lu" Kris sangat sayang pada adiknya dan tidak merelakan adiknya pisah darinya namun ini adalah amanat Eomma mereka sebelum meninggal

"Hm" Luhan sedih karena harus berpisah dari Oppanya yang selama ini sudah menjaganya, merawatnya, dan menyayanginya dengan segenap hati

"Sini Hyung bantu untuk siap - siap" Kris membantu adiknya untuk memasukkan semua barang - barangnya sedangkan Luhan mencoba untuk tidak menangis didepan Oppanya

Sepuluh menit kemudian semuanya sudah dipacking dan dimasukkan kedalam mobil Kris untuk mengantar kepergian adiknya kerumah barunya. Setelah sampai didepan alamat yang ditulis oleh mendiang Eomma mereka, Luhan dan Kris mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut untuk mencari tahu kebenaran alamat yang mereka kunjungi.

CLECK

"Apakah kau Luhan?" seorang wanita yang sudah berumur membuka pintu dan bertanya pada wanita cantik didepannya

"Annyeong haseyo Luhan imnida, dan ini Oppaku namanya Kris" Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya sekaligus memperkenalkan Oppanya

"Silahkan masuk" wanita tersebut mempersilahkan tamunya yang merupakan anak dari sahabatnya yang sudah meninggal seminggu yang lalu

Setelah Kris dan Luhan duduk, seorang pelayan membawakan minuman untuk jamuan pada kedua tamu yang sedang berjamu dirumah tersebut.

"Saya ingin menitipkan adik saya disini atas perintah Eomma kami Kyuhyun" Kris memberitahu tujuannya kemari sedangkan Jaejong hanya megangguk saja mendengarnya

"Eomma sudah tahu, dan kalian bisa memanggilku Eomma. Kyuhyun juga mengatakannya padaku sebelum kejadian tersebut terjadi" Jaejong merasa sedih ketika mengungkit masa lalu yang suram untuk diingat kembali

"Aku permisi dulu" Kris berdiri dari duduknya namun sebuah tarikan membuatnya memeluk Luhan sang penarik, dan diakhiri dengan air mata perpisahan karena selama ini mereka tidak pernah berpisah sedikitpun

"Jaga dirimu baik - baik Oppa" Luhan merelakan berpisah dengan Oppanya namun Kris juga menangis dalam hati karena harus berpisah dari adik yang sangat disayanginya selain kedua orang tuanya

"Hm" Kris dan Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan saling melambaikan tangan untuk perpisahan

Setelah Kris tidak nampak lagi, Jaejong mendekati Luhan dan memeluknya erat seperti anaknya sendiri "Menangis lah nak jika kau ingin menangis, Eomma selalu disampingmu"

Bersamaan dengan perkataan tersebut, Luhan menangis tanpa suara namun air matanya banyak berjatuhan karena masih tidak merelakan berpisah dari Kris Oppa.

"Eomma disini nak" Jaejong mengusap rambut panjang Luhan yang sangat indah sama seperti Kyuhyun sahabatnya yang sangat sempurna

Setelah tangisan Luhan reda, Jaejong menopang tubuh lemas Luhan menuju kamar tepat disebelah kamar anaknya. Jaejong ingin Sehunnya berubah dan seperti Luhan yang sangat baik dan ramah.

"Tidur lah nak" Jaejong menaikan selimut sebatas dada Luhan dan menghidupkan pendingin ruangan agar tidak kepanasan

"Hm" Luhan mengangguk karena dirinya juga kelelahan karena kebanyakan menangis hari ini, kemudian Jaejong keluar dari ruangan agar Luhan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak

BLAM

..

..

..

Malam harinya Sehun diantar pulang oleh kekasihnya Chanyeol namun semua orang menganggap jika Sehun sangat manja kepada Chanyeol yang terlihat lebih dewasa.

CLECK

Sehun memasuki rumah dengan senang karena sudah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya selama seminggu ini yang tertunda. Namun dirinya cukup terkejut ketika menemukan orang lain dirumah mereka dan duduk disamping Eommanya sendiri.

"Dia siapa Eomma?"

Sehun bertanya dengan nada tidak suka pada Eommanya sedangkan Luhan berdiri dari duduknya untuk memperkenalkan dirinya

"Annyeong Haseyo, joneun Luhan imnida" Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya sedangkan Sehun membuang nafasnya kesal

"Eomma dia siapa?" Sehun bertanya lagi pada Eommanya karena dirinya tidak bertanya pada orang asing tersebut sedangkan Luhan menatap orang tampan didepannya dengan tatapan tidak menyangka jika orang didepannya yang merupakan anak dari Jaejong Eomma tidak memiliki moral dalam bersikap

"Tenang nak" Jaejong tahu bahwa Luhan cukup terkejut dengan sikap Sehun yang tidak sopan pada orang baru

"Dia adalah anak sahabat Eomma, bukankah Eomma sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu dan Eomma harap kalian bisa berteman baik"

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya karena perkataan Jaejong Eomma sangat mustahil untuk mereka bisa berteman baik, pertemuan awal saja sudah seperti ini apalagi jika harus serumah dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

"Nghh..." Sehun hanya membuang nafas kesal karena dirinya tidak terlalu menyukai keberadaan wanita disekitarnya kecuali Eommanya dan Baekhyun yang merupakan kekasih Chanyeolnya

"Sudah ayo makan" Jaejong mengajak kedua anaknya untuk makan malam karena jika diperpanjang Sehun akan mengamuk hebat seperti sebelunmya ketika menjodohkan Sehun dengan anak kerabat mereka yang dari Amerika

Luhan makan dengan tenang seolah tidak ada beban yang dihadapinya namun berbeda dengan Sehun yang berharap kepada Tuhan agar Wanita yang bernama Luhan tersebut tidak tahan tinggal bersama mereka dan dengan segera angkat kaki.

Selesai makan malam, Sehun langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya karena malas berkumpul dengan keluarganya. Tidak usah dipertanyakan kenapa Sehun seperti ini karena semuanya tertuju pada Luhan sebagai orang asing yang berada dianatar mereka.

"Sehun, kau keluar sekarang dan berkumpul dengan kami dibawah" Appa Sehun berbicara dengan tegas tepat didepan pintu anaknya dan setelah itu kembali keruang tamu untuk berdiskusi

Sehun mendesah pelan namun tetap melaksanakan apa yang dikatakan Appanya jika dirinya masih ingin mendapatkan semua fasilitas yang diberikan. Setelah sampai diruang tamu, Sehun duduk menyendiri disofa yang bersebrangan dengan Luhan dan Eommanya.

"Jangan seperti itu" Appa Sehun sangat tahu jika anaknya tidak menyukai keberadaan Luhan

"Ada apa Appa?" Sehun bertanya daripada membuat emosi Appanya meninggi disaat seperti ini

"Appa minta kau menjaga Luhan dengan baik karena dia bersekolah ditempat yang sama denganmu dan satu hal lagi, jika kau menyakitinya maka kau akan Appa hukum. Arraseo?" Appa Sehun kali ini harus tegas dengan anaknya karena Luhan adalah anak yang baik dan sedang mengalami musibah

"Hm" Sehun hanya mengangguk untuk mengiyakan permintaan Appanya namun hati kecilnya masih tidak menerima Luhan dengan baik

"Bagus, silahkan kembali kekamarmu dan Luhan kau juga sudah bisa untuk beristirahat"

Appa Sehun berbicara lembut pada Luhan namun pada anaknya tidak lembut karena Sehun adalah anak yang nakal dan suka melawan jika mereka lengah.

"Aku permisi Appa, Eomma" Luhan pamit pada kedua orang tua angkatnya sedangkan Sehun beranjak begitu saja dari ruang tamu

"Dasar" Appa Sehun kesal dengan anaknya sendiri yang tidak ada sopan santunnya sama sekali

"Sabar sayang" Jaejong mendekati suaminya untuk memberikan ketenangan atas sikap anak mereka yang tidak sopan

Sesampainya dikamar, Luhan langsung duduk dikasurnya sambil memainkan handphonenya dan lebih tepatnya memperhatikan foto Oppanya yang sangat dirindukannya. Luhan sedih karena harus berpisah dari orang yang selalu membelanya dan melindunginya dari berbagai masalah.

CLECK

"Kau jangan terlalu berharap" Sehun bersender dipintu dengan gaya angkuh lengkap dengan matanya menatap Luhan tidak suka

Luhan tidak ambil pusing karena sedari awal memang orang didepannya yang mencari masalah dan dirinya juga harus tahu diri dirumah orang lain untuk tidak ribut dengan anak pemilik rumah.

"Hei, kau mendengarku tidak?" Sehun paling tidak suka jika dirinya sedang berbicara maka lawan bicaranya tidak mendengar apalagi menjawab

"Hm" Luhan hanya menjawab singkat namun tidak memperhatikan orang yang sedang berbicara atau lebih tepat memerintahnya

Sehun melirik sinis karena wanita didepannya ini sangat mengesalkan dan kemudian matanya menangkap pantulan cahaya bahwa wanita yang bernama Luhan sedang memperhatikan seorang pria yang cukup tampan namun dirinya masih lebih tampan daripada yang digambar tersebut.

"Jangan menatapnya, aku tahu dia tampan" Sehun ternyata tidak menyangka jika selera Luhan sangat tinggi

"Dia adalah Oppa kandungku" Luhan tidak suka dengan nada bicara Sehun yang seperti mengejeknya mengencani cowok tampan dan mapan

"Aku tidak percaya" Sehun masih tidak percaya karena wajah mereka saja tidak sama

"Kapan - kapan akan kubuktikan" Luhan membalikkan badannya dan berbaring dikasurnya untuk tidur dan secara otomatis caranya itu untuk mengusir halus sang penggangu

"Tsk.." Sehun kesal diusir secara halus dan dengan segera mengangkat kakinya dari kamar Luhan yang tepat berada disebelah kamarnya

Luhan menangis dalam hati karena Oppanya tega meninggalkannya pada orang seperti Sehun yang suka mencari ribut apalagi pada wanita seperti dirinya yang tidak berbuat apa - apa namun karena ini semua adalah amanah dari Eommanya, mau tidak mau membuat dirinya harus terpaksa bertahan dirumah tersebut dan dirinya cukup bersyukur memiliki orang tua angkat yang baik hati. Luhan tertidur nyenyak setelah menangis selama satu jam karena merindukan kedua orang tuanya serta Oppanya yang pergi jauh darinya.

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

..

..

..

Sehun adalah seorang Gay, namun sebuah insiden kecil membuatnya kembali menjadi pria straight yang hanya menyukai wanita

..

..

..

Because Of You

Main Cast : HunHan

Rated : M

..

..

Pagi harinya keluarga Oh makan dengan tenang tanpa suara hingga seseorang masuk kedalam rumah tersebut dan duduk tepat disamping Sehun.

"Annyeong Appa Eomma" Chanyeol menyapa kedua orang tua Sehun yang sudah dianggapnya seperti orang tua sendiri

"Pagi nak" Appa Sehun senang melihat Chanyeol yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan anaknya Sehun

"Pagi, Tumben pagi - pagi kesini nak?" Eomma Sehun juga heran dengan Chanyeol yang ikut sarapan dengan mereka karena selama ini Chanyeol sangat jarang ikut

"Biasa Eomma" Chanyeol melirik Sehun dengan ekor matanya seolah menunjukkan bahwa karena Sehun dirinya ikutan makan bersama dengan keluarga Oh hingga matanya menangkap seseorang yang asing dikeluarga tersebut

"Annyeong, Chanyeol imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Oppa" Chanyeol yang memang dasarnya ramah menyapa duluan Luhan yang sangat gugup bertemu dengan orang baru

"Annyeong, Luhan imnida" Luhan yang awalnya gugup merasa nyaman secara perlahan - lahan karena orang yang bernama Chanyeol lebih ramah daripada Sehun

"Sudah, ayo sarapan" Sehun kesal karena kekasih dobinya tersenyum manis pada Luhan yang juga memasang senyum manis

"Hm" Chanyeol mengerti jika kekasihnya sedang kesal dan langsung sarapan dengan keluarga Oh yang sudah setengah siap sarapan

Selesai sarapan Chanyeol mengantar kekasihnya kesekolah dan juga sekaligus mengantar Luhan karena mereka berdua satu sekolah.

BLAM

"Kenapa dia ikut" Sehun tidak terima melihat Luhan yang barusan masuk kedalam mobil kekasihnya untuk berangkat bersama kesekolah

"Sudahlah, dia kan satu sekolah denganmu. Jangan membuat kedua orang tuamu marah padamu hanya karena masalah kecil" Chanyeol memperingatkan kekasihnya yang terkadang terlalu kekanakan

"Kau bahkan membelanya" Sehun geram untuk saat ini karena Chanyeol lebih membela Luhan

"Lebih baik aku naik bus saja Oppa" Luhan juga tidak ingin membuat mood Sehun bertambah buruk hanya dengan kehadirannya yang tidak disukai

"Tidak, perintah Jaejong Eomma tetap harus dilaksanakan"

Chanyeol bisa saja mengikuti permintaan kekasihnya untuk tidak memberikan tumpangan pada Luhan namun Jaejong Eomma sudah minta tolong padanya untuk menjaga Luhan seperti menjaga Sehun.

Selama perjalanan, Sehun dan Chanyeol banyakan tidak bicara seperti biasanya karena perang dingin akibat adanya Luhan diantara mereka.

"Hei, jangan ngambek begitu" Chanyeol mencolek dagu kekasihnya yang sedang kesal namun tidak ada respon yang dia terima

"Kalau kau ngambek terus, nanti siang kita batal makan dikantorku"

Chanyeol mencari cara lain agar Sehunnya mau berbicara seperti biasa, dan yang dipancing langsung menatapnya dengan ganas seolah ingin membunuh.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku tahu aku sangat tampan"

Sehun mendengus kesal namun membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol dan hal itu yang membuat dirinya jatuh cinta pada dobinya yang sangat tinggi.

"Kau diam saja, atau nanti badanmu kugigit"

Sontak ucapan membuat Luhan terkejut karena tidak ada seorang pria yang menggigit badan pria lain kecuali gay.

"Sehun" Chanyeol memperingatkan bahwa kekasihnya tidak harus berbicara aneh - aneh didepan orang lain

"Diam, dan untukmu Lu. Aku memang seorang gay, jadi jika kau jijik melihatku itu bukan masalah besar" Sehun tidak menghiraukan peringatan keras dari kekasihnya dan memberitahu Luhan tentang kondisinya sedangkan Luhan tidak ambil pusing karena temannya dulu banyak juga seperti itu

"Hm, aku tidak masalah dengan orientasimu karena dulu teman - temanku banyak sepertimu"

Ini pertama kalinya Luhan berbicara cukup panjang dan membuat Chanyeol terpana karena suara Luhan bagaikan malaikat, Sehun hanya diam saja karena malas berbicara dengan Luhan.

Sesampainya didepan sekolah, Sehun langsung keluar dari mobil dengan wajah datar dan tidak memberikan kecupan pada kekasihnya sedangkan Luhan hanya terkejut dengan suara bantingan pintu yang Sehun lakukan.

"Jangan terkejut, dia memang kekanakan" Chanyeol memberitahu bahwa Sehun memang seperti itu

"Aku mengerti Oppa" Luhan juga sudah dari awal tidak mau terlalu peduli dengan Sehun yang super fantastik menyebalkan

"Dia seperti itu karena pernah disakiti wanita sehingga tidak menyukai keberadaan wanita dan mengubah orientasinya menjadi gay" Chanyeol sedih karena sahabatnya berubah orientasi hanya karena pernah disakiti wanita sedangkan Luhan juga terkejut dengan pengakuan Chanyeol yang seperti angin berlalu

"Hm, aku mengerti.. Aku duluan ya Chanyeol Oppa, terima kasih" Luhan sangat tahu kenapa kehadirannya tidak disukai oleh Sehun

"Sama - sama" Chanyeol senang mendapatkan teman baru seperti Luhan dan berharap Sehun dapat banyak belajar dari Luhan yang sangat baik dan mandiri

Setelah turun dari mobil, Luhan berjalan dengan tenang menuju kelasnya yang selama ini selalu ditempatinya bersama teman - teman terbaiknya.

"LUHAN"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan tersebut, semuanya menatap tidak suka kearah Baekhyun yang berlari menuju sahabatnya yang bernama Luhan. Orang yang diteriakin sebenarnya merasa malu namun karena sudah bisa maka tidak bisa bilang apa - apa lagi.

"Haruskah kau berteriak?" Luhan bertanya sambil berjalan setelah Baekhyun terpat disampingnya dan jalan bersama menuju kelas

"Biar kau tidak meninggalkanku Lu" Baekhyun adalah teman teraneh yang dimiliki Luhan namun dirinya juga terkadang cukup terhibur dengan tingkah Baekhyun kalau sedang stres

Sesampainya dikelas, Luhan langsung duduk dikursinya begitu juga Baekhyun yang langsung duduk disamping Luhan karena mereka memang sebangku.

"Lu" seseorang membalikkan badannya menghadap Luhan untuk bertanya

"Ada apa Hyuna?" Luhan sebenarnya jarang berbicara dengan teman - temannya kecuali Baekhyun sehingga dirinya juga cukup terkejut ketika Hyuna berbicara dengannya

"Kau kenapa bisa satu mobil dengan Sehun?" Hyuna memang melihat Luhan dan Sehun satu mobil karena dirinya merupakan fans berat Sehun

"Ah... Itu karena dia merupakan anak dari sahabat Eommaku" Luhan awalnya ragu untuk menjelaskannya namun karena dirinya tidak bisa berbohong sehingga harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya

"Benarkah?" Hyuna terkejut dengan pengakuan Luhan

"Hm, kenapa?" Luhan bertanya karena cukup heran dengan sikap Hyuna yang sedikit aneh dari biasanya

"Aku menyukainya"

Luhan terpatung mendengar pengakuan Hyuna karena Luhan sudah mengetahui bahwa Sehun tidak mencintai wanita melainkan mencintai pria.

"Oh" Luhan hanya bisa menjawab singkat karena tidak bisa mengatakan hal privasi tersebut pada orang lain

..

..

..

Pulang sekolah, Sehun langsung pergi kekantor kekasihnya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolahnya sedangkan Luhan pulang dengan supir dari keluarga Oh untuk menjemput Sehun seperti biasa.

Sesampainya diruangan Chanyeol, Sehun duduk disofa sambil menunggu kekasihnya yang sedang sibuk meeting dengan orang - orang penting. Sehun sangat bosan menunggu kekasihnya yang sangat lama jika sudah menyangkut pekerjaan

CLECK

"Hei~" Chanyeol menyapa Sehun yang memasang wajah datar saja namun Sehun hanya berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Chanyeol

"Ayo makan, aku lapar" Sehun menangih janji yang sudah mereka buat dari semalam

"Tadi kau tidak menjawab tawaranku" Chanyeol cukup gemas dengan kekasihnya yang mudah sekali berubah moodnya

"Kau mengancamku bukan memberiku tawaran"

Sehun tidak habis pikir melihat bagaimana Chanyeol bisa menjadi ceo muda sedangkan membedakan tawaran dan ancaman saja tidak bisa.

"Hahaha... Sama saja, yang penting kau menolak ancamanku"

"Aku sedang kesal saja dengan Luhan"

Sehun terbuka dengan kekasihnya Chanyeol dan menceritakan kenapa dirinya bisa tidak modd tadi pagi hingga saat ini sedangkan Chanyeol membawa Sehun kesofa untuk menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Dia orang yang baik Hun, jangan kau samakan semuanya dengan orang lain" Chanyeol menasehati kekasihnya yang sudah patah hati dengan yang namanya wanita

"Aku masih belum bisa saja" Sehun juga memiliki sedikit hati mengatakan bahwa Luhan adalah orang yang baik namun hatinya secara keseluruhan masih belum bisa menerima Luhan untuk tinggal bersama mereka

"Cobalah, Luhan sangat baik" Chanyeol tidak ingin memaksa kekasihnya untuk langsung memiliki teman wanita namun dengan perlahan - lahan mungkin Sehun akan menerimanya

"Sudah ayo makan"

Sehun memukul lengan kekasihnya karena menunda jadwal makan siang mereka, sedangkan perutnya sudah merengek untuk diisi asupan makan siang.

"Sabar"

Chanyeol dan Sehun berjalan menuju kantin yang terletak didalam kantor untuk makan siang, selama perjalanan banyak yang menatap kagum pada Sehun dan Chanyeol yang sama - sama tampan dan ada juga yang sirik karena Chanyeol dan Sehun membuat kekasih mereka berpaling hati.

Sesampainya dikantin, Sehun duduk dikursi biasa mereka duduki untuk makan siang sedangkan Chanyeol memesan makan siang mereka. Setelah dipesan, Chanyeol kembali kekursinya untuk menunggu makan siang mereka diantar.

"Kau pesan apa Chan" Sehun bertanya pada kekasihnya menu makan siangnya kali ini

"Nasi pakai ayam goreng seperti kesukaanmu" Chanyeol memesan makanan kesukaan kekasihnya yang sangat dihafalnya dengan baik

"Apa tidak ada menu lain?" Sehun sebenarnya cukup bosan karena jika makan dengan Chanyeol selalu dengan menu yang sama

"Hei~ kenapa kau tidak mengatakan sebelumnya" Chanyeol cukup kesal karena kekasihnya tidak mengatakan dari awal ingin makan yang lain

"Sudahlah, makan yang kau pesan saja" Sehun tidak mau berdebat dengan kekasihnya yang sedang stres karena masalah kantor

"Hm" Chanyeol senang karena setidaknya Sehun mengerti dengan kondisinya

Sang pelayan membawa makanan yang dipesan oleh ceo mereka dan menyajikannya dengan rapi dimeja tersebut.

"Kenapa ayamnya banyak kali?"

Ini pertama kalinya Sehun bertanya karena Chanyeol memesan ayamnya sangat banyak tidak seperti biasa.

"Biar kau tidak kesal lagi"

"Tapi aku bisa gemuk" Sehun merajuk karena bisa - bisa badannya yang selama ini dibentuknya hancur begitu saja dengan makanan yang enak ini namun sangat kurang ajar untuk badan

"Sudah lah, aku yang akan membantu jika lebih" Chanyeol memang tidak terlalu peduli dengan pola makannya karena selama ini dia banyakan sibuk dengan pekerjaan sehingga tidak pernah berolahraga serta memperhatikan badannya

Mereka makan dengan tenang pada awalnya namun ketika perut Sehun sudah kenyang, dengan tanpa dosa Sehun memberikan tiga potong ayam kepada kekasihnya yang memasang wajah terkejut lengkap dengan matanya yang semakin besar.

"Jangan semuanya lahh, kau makan satu" Chanyeol tidak terima jika semua sisa ayam dia yang makan sedangkan Sehun tidak memakan satu pun kecuali yang ada diatas piring

"Baiklah" Sehun ingin menolak namun dirinya juga kasihan dengan Chanyeol yang memakan semuanya sendirian, bisa - bisa Chanyeolnya tidak sexy

Selesai makan siang, Sehun dan Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu didalam ruangan Chanyeol karena Chanyeol memiliki sedikit pekerjaan yang sangat penting dan harus diselesaikan saat ini juga.

"Ish..." Sehun kesal karena dirinya hanya didudukkan disofa sementara kekasihnya sibuk kerja dengan berkas - berkas yang menumpuk

"Jangan menggerutu, nanti kau jadi jelek" Chanyeol mengatakannya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari berkasnya yang sangat membutuhkan tanda tangannya untuk saat ini

"Mana bisa orang setampanku menjadi jelek, jangan mengada - ngada"

Sehun bangun dari tidurannya dan mendekati kekasihnya yang sedang sibuk bergulat dengan berkas entah apa namanya.

"Kenapa kemari" Chanyeol menyadari kedatangan kekasihnya yang membuatnya sedikit kesal karena bisa - bisa Sehun menggangu pekerjaannya

"Kenapa? Kau takut aku menangkap basah dirimu yang sedang melihat foto orang lain?" Sehun hanya bercanda namun nadanya sangat tegas seperti sedang menginterogasi maling

"Jangan mulai Hun"

Chanyeol sangat jengah jika Sehunnya sudah mulai yang tidak - tidak menuduhnya, selama ini Sehun bisa memainkan handphonenya dan tidak ada rahasia didalam handphone tersebut.

"Aku cuma bercanda" Sehun tertawa melihat wajah frustasi kekasihnya

"Kau sudah mulai ya"

Chanyeol kesal dan mendekati kekasihnya lalu membawanya kesofa untuk ditindih sedangkan Sehun hanya terkejut dengan serangan kekasihnya yang mendadak.

"Ampun Chan" Sehun tidak tahan dengan serangan yang diberikan kekasihnya yang merupakan gelitik pada perut dan daerah sensitif lainnya

"Rasakan, makanya jangan nakal jadi orang"

Tangan Chanyeol masih asyik mengelitik perut Sehun hingga tidak sadar dengan posisi mereka saat ini yang sangat intim. Sehun kesal dan menggesekkan kakinya sebelah kanan keselangkangan Chanyeol, sedangkan yang sedang mengelitik langsung menghentikan aksinya dan berniat melepaskan diri dari kekasihnya.

"Kenapa kau berhenti?" Sehun tersenyum licik menyadari kekasihnya berusaha menghindar namun dengan satu tarikan posisinya tepat dibawah Chanyeol yang sedang menutup matanya

"Jangan menutup matamu, aku bukan penjahat" Sehun ngakak melihat kekasihnya yang menutup mata

"Lepaskan aku" Chanyeol memohon dengan sangat sedangkan Sehun tersenyum licik walaupun nyatanya ingin ketawa terbahak - bahak karena Chanyeolnya yang sangat lucu jika memohon

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Sehun balik bertanya karena daripada melepaskan Chanyeol dirinya ingin Chanyeol memperkosanya untuk saat ini juga

"Jangan Hun" Chanyeol tahu dirinya akan dikerjain habis oleh Sehun karena sedari tadi wajah Sehun sangat menyeramkan bagaikan mafia kelas berat

"Chanyeol" Sehun menggoda kekasihnya sambil berbisik seduktif ditelinga kekasihnya sedangkan Chanyeol menolak berbagai sentuhan Sehun untuk mengerjainya

"Jangan Hun"

"Kau jangan seperti cacing"

Sehun jengah dengan kekasihnya yang seperti cacing kepanasan bergerak kesana kemari dan dia memiliki ide untuk membuat kekasihnya diam dengan cepat.

"AKH!..." Chanyeol berteriak kesakitan namun tidak melakukan hal gila seperti cacing kepanasan seperti sebelumnya

"Makanya jangan gila" Sehun mencibir kekasihnya setelah mendapat cubitan mesra diputing kekasihnya

"Oh Sehun, kau benar - benar. Beraninya kau membilang kekasihmu sendiri gila"

Chanyeol terkejut karena ini pertama kalinya Sehun mengatakannya gila sedangkan yang lainnya tidak pernah mengatakan hal - hal aneh padanya.

"Maaf" Sehun tahu kesalahannya dan membantu Chanyeol untuk meredakan rasa sakit pada puting kekasihnya sedangkan Chanyeol menolak bantuan Sehun karena takut sesuatu yang tidak direncanakan akan terjadi

"Jangan" Chanyeol menolak dengan tegas sedangakan Sehun cukup terkejut dikasari oleh kekasihnya

"Kau kenapa"

"Jangan menyentuhku" Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan singkat dan padat namun cukup membuat Sehun paham bahwa kekasihnya sedang marah padanya

Sehun bangun dari posisinya dan duduk disamping Chanyeol karena tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol tambah marah padanya.

Chanyeol mengelus putingnya yang dicubit kekasihnya sambl memperhatikan Sehun yang diam bagaikan sedang dimarahi.

"Kenapa kau diam" Chanyeol bertanya sedangakan Sehun hanya semakin menunduk dan tidak berani menatapnya

"..."

"Hei, aku bertanya padamu" Chanyeol mendekati kekasihnya dan memegang pundak kekasihnya yang bergetar

"Hiks... Kau menjauh lahh" Sehun berusaha menghindar agar tidak berkontak fisik dengan Chanyeol yang baru saja memarahinya dan membuatnya menangis pertama kali selain ketika lahir kedunia yang sangat kejam ini

"Hei jangan menangis" Chanyeol dengan sedikit kasar membawa Sehun kedalam pangkuannya dan memeluknya dengan erat sedangkan Sehun membuang mukanya karena tidak ingin bertatapan dengan kekasihnya

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Chanyeol bertanya lembut sambil menghapus air mata kekasihnya yang masih mengalir

"Jangan bertanya karena kau lah penyebabnya" Sehun berbicara sangat dingin lengkap dengan ekspresi dingin yang dia berikan pada Chanyeol

"Aku minta maaf jika kau menangis karenaku, namun aku sangat tidak tahu kesalahanku" Chanyeol tidak tahu karena apa kekasihnya menangis namun Sehun tidak pernah berbohong padanya

"Hiks... Kau menolak bantuanku untuk meredakan rasa sakit pada dadamu dan kau mengatakan jangan menyentuhku"

"Ah... Aku minta maaf Hun" Chanyeol tidak menyangka jika kata - katanya bisa membuat Oh Sehun si wajah dingin menangis seperti anak kecil

"..." Sehun tidak menjawab namun tidak menolak pelukan Chanyeol dipinggangnya

"Hei, aku bicara denganmu Hun bukan dengan tembok" Chanyeol mengarahkan wajah kekasihnya untuk menatapnya

"Hm" Sehun memaafkan kekasihnya karena hidupnya tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik tanpa kekasihnya

"Sejujurnya, aku menolak bantuanmu karena aku takut terangsang dan menghajarmu disini"

Chanyeol memberitahu alasan sebenarnya dirinya menolak bantuan Sehun diputingnya sedangkan Sehun hanya geleng - geleng kepala melihat kekasihnya yang seperti baru kenal beberapa menit yang lalu.

TAK

"ARGH..." Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan ketika jidatnya disentil oleh kekasihnya yang menatap sebal padanya

"Apa lagi Hun" Chanyeol frustasi karena kekasihnya ini banyak kali memiliki ide untuk mengerjainya

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Kau bisa saja langsung menyerangku karena aku kekasihmu dan aku sudah merelakan semuanya padamu"

"Hm, aku mengerti"

"Jadi apakah kau sedang terangsang atau bernafsu?" Sehun bertanya karena dia tidak merasakan selangkangan Chanyeol menggembung

"Tidak, aku sedang sibuk. Nanti malam saja dirumahku" Chanyeol memang tidak bisa bermain untuk saat ini karena sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan memberikan solusi lain untuk bermain dengan Sehunnya nanti malam

"Baiklah" Sehun bangun dari duduknya dipangkuan Chanyeol sedangkan Chanyeol menahannya untuk tidak bangun dari pangkuannya

"Kenapa kau bangun?"

"Kau kerja lah, aku ingin memesan minuman segar untuk kekasihku" Sehun memang ingin kekantin untuk membeli minum segar untuk mereka berdua

"Baiklah" Chanyeol senang karena kekasihnya perhatian dan dirinya jadi ingin cepat - cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaan kantor untuk berduaan dengan kekasihnya

~TBC~


	3. Chapter 3

..

..

..

Sehun adalah seorang Gay, namun sebuah insiden kecil membuatnya kembali menjadi pria straight yang hanya menyukai wanita

..

..

..

Because Of You

Main Cast : HunHan

Rated : M

..

..

CLECK

"Chan-..."

Ucapan Sehun terputus karena dirinya melihat kekasihnya sedang tertidur dimeja dengan nyenyak, dirinya tidak ingin menggangu kekasihnya yang sedang kelelahan.

Sehun merasa bersalah karena selama ini banyak menggangu Chanyeol dan tidak tahu bahwa kekasihnya sangat sibuk dan lelah disaat yang tidak tepat. Sehun duduk disoda sedangkan minuman segar yang dia genggam untu kekasihnya diletakkan diatas meja dekat sofa.

Dirinya menghabiskan waktu dengan memainkan handphone daripada membangunkan kekasihnya yang sangat kelelahan, Sehun sedang asyik menonton suatu talk show dengan menggunakan headset hingga tidak menyadari seseorang yang menatapnya dari jauh.

"Nghh..." Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat kesekeliling untuk mencari tahu keadaan sekitar

Setelah kesadaran Chanyeol kembali full, dirinya mendekati sang kekasih dari belakang dan ingin mengejutkan kekasihnya yang sedang sibuk menonton.

Chanyeol menutup mata Sehun dan membuat yang dikerjain merasa terkejut dan dengan cepat membanting tubuh orang yang mengerjainya hingga Chanyeol berada dibawah Sehun sedangkan Sehun mencekik Chanyeol tanpa sadar karena refleks. Sehun pernah mempelajari ilmu karate dan hapkido sehingga membuatnya dengan mudah membalikkan keadaan.

"Kau..." Sehun sedikit kesal karena kekasihnya mengerjainya sedangkan Chanyeol membulatkan matanya karena tidak menyangka jika kekasihnya memiliki kekuatan besar untuk membalikkan keadaan

"Lepaskan..." Chanyeol merasa sesak karena tangan Sehun tepat dilehernya atau lebih tepatnya dirinya sedang dicekik oleh kekasihnya sendiri

Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari leher sang kekasih dan memberikan minuman yang dia beli untuk kekasihnya sibuk kerja.

"Untukku?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil mengelus lehernya yang habis dicekik oleh kekasihnya

"Hm, tidak mungkin untuk selingkuhanku" Sehun menjawab sebal karena sudah dikerjain, dan moodnya cepat berubah jika sudah dikerjai

"Mana tahu kau memilikinya-... ARGH..."

"Rasakan" Sehun kesal dan mendenang selangkangan Chanyeol tanpa perasaan

"Bagaimana nanti kalau penisku tidak berfungsi" Chanyeol mengelus selangkangannya yang baru saja menjadi korban kekerasan kekasihnya hanya karena sebuah candaan

"Tinggal dipotong saja" Sehun menjawab asal tanpa memperhatikan kekasihnya yang sedang kesakitan

"Enak saja, kau selama ini sering memainkannya" Chanyeol tidak terima dengan perkataan Sehun yang asal – asalan

"Aku juga tidak mau menyakitinya, maka dari itu jangan pernah menggodaku yang tidak – tidak"

Sehun sebenarnya tidak tega menyakiti selangkangan Chanyeol yang sudah menjadi objek favoritnya namun sikap Chanyeol adalah penentu apakah dirinya akan berbuat kasar atau tidak pada selangkangan kekasihnya yang besar.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab hanya meminum minuma yang diberikan Sehun, dirinya juga merasa sedikit bersalah karena sudah menggoda kekasihnya dengan menuduh memilki selingkuhan. Setelah habis diteguk minuman kaleng tersebut, Chanyeol membuangnya keting sampah dan mengambil semua barang keperluannya untuk dimasukkan kedalam tas.

"Kau mau kemana" Sehun takut jika Chanyeolnya marah besar dan pergi tanpa bicara dengannya

"Pulang" Chanyeol tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sehun yang sedang ketakutan

"Kau marah, aku minta maaf padamu" Sehun lebih baik mengalah kali ini daripada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol putus hanya karena masalah kecil seperti ini

"Aku tidak marah"

"Kalau kau tidak marah, maka tatap lawanmu ketika sedang berbicara Chanyeol" Sehun kesal dengan Chanyeol yang tidak menatapnya ketika sedang berbicara

"Ayo pulang" Chanyeol menggengam tangan Sehun untuk keluar dari ruangannya karena hari sudah semakin sore saja

Sehun hanya mengikuti kemana Chanyeol membawanya tanpa komentar ataupun menolak, Chanyeol memang tidak marah padanya namun Chanyeol yang sekarang tidak seperti biasa yang banyak bicara dan happy virusnya tidak dikeluarkan.

Sesampainya dimobil Chanyeol langsung masuk kemobil sedangkan Sehun mengikutinya dengan langkah malas karena biasanya Chanyeol akan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Kalau kau marah padaku, kau bisa memukulku" Sehun ragu untuk mengatakan untuk memukulnya karena kekuatan Chanyeol lebih besar dari yang dibayangkannya

"Untuk apa aku memukulmu" Chanyeol bingung karena dirinya tidak marah karena insiden tadi

"Karena kau masih kesal denganku atas perlakuanku yang tidak sopan menendang selangkanganmu" Sehun menjelaskannya dengan sabar namun kepalanya menunduk tidak berani menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya intens

"Aku tidak marah padamu" Chanyeol tersenyum tulus pada kekasihnya sedangkan Sehun mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap mata kekasihnya serta mencari kebohongan dari ucapan tersebut. Tidak ada keraguan atau kebohongan dari bola mata Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya

"Terima kasih sudah mau menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu" Sehun merasa dirinya paling jahat karena menyiksa kekasihnya sendiri

"Hei~ sudahlah" Chanyeol merasa kata – kata tersebut tidak perlu diucapkan

"Sebagai permintaan maafku, kau ikut makan dirumahku. Tidak ada penolakan" Sehun memaksa kekasihnya untuk makan malam dirumahnya sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk saja dan tidak membantah

Sesampainya dirumah, Sehun dan Chanyeol jalan beriringan memasuki rumah untuk menuju meja makan karena ini adalah waktunya untuk makan malam.

"Sehun" Jaejong terkejut karena anaknya pulang sangat malam dan membawa Chanyeol dibelakangnya

"Eomma" Chanyeol menyapa ramah Eomma Sehun yang mendekat kearah mereka sedangkan Sehun langsung duduk dikursi biasa dan diikuti Chanyeol duduk disamping Sehun

"Hari ini akan ada tamu special, dia juga anak sahabat Eomma" Jaejong memberitahu pada anaknya dan anak angkatnya bahwa akan ada tamu untuk makan malam bersama mereka juga

"Hm" Sehun tidak mau tahu karena selama ini Eommanya sering mengundang orang lain untuk makan malam bersama mereka

"Ayo Oppa"

Terdengar suara Luhan mengajak seseorang yang pastinya seorang laki – laki karena Luhan memanggil orang tersebut Oppa.

"Luhan" Chanyeol terkejut karena Luhan datang membawa seorang pria yang sangat tampan namun dirinya masih jauh tampan dari orang yang dipanggil Luhan dengan sebutan Oppa

"Chanyeol Oppa" Luhan cukup terkejut karena Chanyeol Oppa juga berada dirumah Jaejong Eomma

"Perkenalkan dia Oppaku" Luhan memperkenalkan Oppanya pada semuanya

"Annyeong, Kris imnida" Kris memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyumannya sedangkan Sehun cukup terkejut dengan hal tersebut karena semalam dirinya baru saja mempergok Luhan memperhatikan foto cowok tampan tersebut dan nyatanya dia adalah Oppanya Luhan

"Sehun imnida"

"Chanyeol imnida" Chanyeol memperkenalkan dirinya denga ramah dan berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang tidak ada ramahnya

Kris tidak ambil pusing dengan sikap Sehun karena tadi siang Luhan sudah memberitahunya semuanya dan menyuruh dirinya untuk makan malam bersama agar Sehun tidak banyak bicara dan menuduh adiknya yang tidak – tidak.

"Ayo makan" Jaejong mengajak keluarganya untuk makan malam bersama dan yang lainnya makan dengan tenang begitu juga dengan Sehun karena ada Chanyeol yang membuat moodnya sedikit membaik

Selesai makan malam semuanya berkumpul diruang tamu termasuk Sehun karena ada Chanyeolnya, kalau kekasihnya tidak ada diruang tamu maka bisa dipastikan dirinya tidak akan bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

"Bagaimana kabar perusahaanmu Kris?" Appa Sehun bertanya pada Kris yang duduk disamping Luhan

"Sedang dalam tahap pemulihan Appa" Kris mengatakan hal yang mungkin membuat semua orang ingin memberikan bantuan karena perusahaan yang dipegang Appa Kris mengalami penurunan semenjak kematian kedua orang tuanya

"Hm, kau harus bisa mengembalikan kejayaan yang dikelolah oleh Appamu" Appa Sehun senang karena setidaknya perusahaan yang sekarang dikendalikan Kris tidak menurun atau bahkan bangkrut total

"Iya Appa, aku akan berusaha untuk memulihkan perusahaan seperti Appa yang kelola dulu"

"Oppa, apa tidak bisa aku ikut denganmu untuk membantu perusahaan?" Luhan merajuk karena tidak ingin berpisah dari Kris Oppa, satu – satu keluarga yang dimiliki untuk saat ini

"Maaf Lu, sebaiknya kau disini untuk sementara karena banyak masalah yang akan kau hadapi jika bersama Oppa"

"Tidak apa, asal bersama Oppa Luhan berani menghadapi semuanya" Luhan berpikiran sempit dan tidak peduli dengan yang lainnya, yang dia butuhkan adalah ingin disamping Oppanya

"Nak, dengarkan Oppamu. Dia benar, banyak orang yang mengincar harta kalian dan sebaiknya kau bersama kami dulu" Jaejong juga kasihan dengan keluarga sahabatnya yang menjadi hancur karena masalah perusahaan

"Benar Lu, tolong bertahan lahh demi Oppa" Kris tidak bisa membawa nama adiknya untuk masalah perusahaan karena banyak anjing liar yang akan menjadikan Luhan sebagai umpan untuk mengincar harta mereka

"Baiklah" Luhan mengangguk lemah karena jika dipaksakan bisa menjadi masalah besar bagi Oppanya yang sudah cukup stres dengan masalah perusahaan

"Terima kasih sudah mengertiin Oppa" Kris mengusap sayang rambut Luhan sedangkan Luhan menidurkan kepalanya didada bidang Kris, banyak pasang mata yang cemburu karena Luhan dan Kris bagaikan sepasang kekasih bukan seperti kakak adik

"Aku pulang dulu ya" Kris tidak bisa lama – lama karena hari ini dia memiliki janji untuk mengurus perusahaan

"Secepat itu?" Luhan masih ingin berlama – lama dengan Oppanya namun karena urusan pekerjaan membuatnya tidak bisa merajuk seperi biasa

"Maafkan Oppa Lu, Oppa janji akan sering bermain kesini" Kris mencium kening adiknya kemudian pamit pada semuanya sebelum keluar dari rumah tersebut

"Jangan bersedih Lu, semuanya akan membantumu" Chanyeol juga prihatin dengan kondisi Luhan setelah tahu tentang keluarga Luhan dari Sehun

"Terima kasih Oppa" Luhan tersenyum tulus dan membuat Sehun senang karena setidaknya Luhan masih bisa tersenyum disaat sedih

"Kalian silahkan istirahat" Appa Sehun memberikan perintah sudah boleh untuk berisitirahat jika mereka ingin duluan

"Aku permisi" Luhan pamit duluan karena dirinya sudah sangat kelelahan

"Aku pulang ya Appa Eomma" Chanyeol pamit karena malam sudah semakin larut

"Kenapa cepat sekali" Sehun tidak terima karena Chanyeol pulang cepat sekali dan harusnya Chanyeol menginap dirumahnya dan dikamarnya lebih tepatnya

"Sehun, dia besok harus bekerja dan kau juga harus sekolah. Dan sudah berapa kali Appa ingatkan untuk memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan Hyung" Appa Sehun geram dengan anaknya yang tidak ingin berpisah jauh dari Chanyeol, mereka menganggap itu wajar karena selama ini anaknya selalu bermain dan tidur bersama Chanyeol

"Maaf Hun, malam minggu saja aku bermain kemari sekaligus tidur denganmu" Chanyeol kali ini tidak bisa karena memang dirinya besok sangat sibuk

"Baiklah, awas kalau bohong" Sehun sedikit senang karena Chanyeol meluangkan waktunya malam minggu untuk bersama dirinya sedangkan Baekhyun yang notabane adalah kekasih Chnayeol sibuk syuting menjadi model di Amerika

"Iya. Besok jangan datang kekantorku karena aku sangat sibuk, aku tidak mau membuatmu menunggu hingga bosan"

Sehun cemberut namun benar kata Chanyeol, kalau dirinya datang hanya untuk menunggu hingga rasa bosan menjemputnya membuatnya semakin kesal dengan kekasih dobinya.

"Hm, besok aku tidak akan bermain kekantormu" Sehun setuju

"Baiklah, aku pamit dulu" Chanyeol undur diri dan sudah tidak nampak dari rumah tersebut, kedua orang tua Sehun menatap anaknya dengan aneh

"Kenapa kau sering bermain kekantornya?" Appa Sehun tidak menyukai sifat anaknya menggangu seorang CEO karena dirinya juga seorang CEO yang sibuk

"Hanya bermain dan aku tidak menggangunya sama sekali" Sehun mengatakan kebohongan karena jelas – jelas dia menggangu Chanyeol dan meminta service dikantor

"Kau yakin?" Appa Sehun memincingkan matanya untuk melihat kebenaran dimata anaknya

"Iya, aku tidak menggangunya" Sehun sangat mampu menyembunyikan kebohongan dibalik wajah datarnya

"Silahkan kembali kekamarmu" Appa Sehun yakin dengan anaknya karena tidak menemukan kebohongan dibola mata anaknya

"Hm" Sehun melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya

..

..

..

Sesampainya ditempat yang sudah disetujui, Kris masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut dan mencari keberadaan sahabat sekaligus orang kepercayaannya.

"Apakah kau sudah memeriksanya?" Kris bertanya pada seseorang yang dia percaya untuk mengurus berkas kerja sama yang baru saja diajukan oleh Kwon Corporation. Dirinya baru saja sampai dan duduk disebrang lawan bicaranya

"Sudah, mereka memang ingin melakukan kerja sama dengan perusahaan anda tuan. Tapi saya tidak yakin untuk tujuan yang baik mengingat Nyonya Kwon Yuri ingin bekerja sama dengan perusahaan anda setelah kepergian Appa anda Tuan"

"Aku juga merasakan hal seperti itu" Kris juga sependapat dengan bawahannya yang sangat dipercayainya karena dia sudah bekerja sangat lama pada Appanya dan Wu Corporation

"Sebaiknya Tuan berhati – hati untuk bekerja sama dengannya, karena dia adalah wanita berbisa yang sangat licik" Mingyu memberitahu atasannya untuk berhati – hati dengan wanita bernama Kwon Yuri

"Hm, terima kasih sudah membantuku malam ini" Kris menuangkan minuman beralkohol kedalam gelas Mingyu yang sudah banyak membantunya untuk membangun perusahaan Appanya yang sempat terpuruk

"Aku melakukannya iklhas karena aku dari kecil sudah dididik dan dianggap seperti keluarga sendiri oleh Tuan besar" Mingyu tidak mau menjadi anjing liar yang mengigit majikannya yang sudah merawatnya dari kecil hingga saat ini

"Hm" Kris memang setuju dengan ucapan Mingyu karena mereka sudah sangat akrab bagaikan keluarga sendiri namun Mingyu masih menolak untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kris tanpa embel – embel Tuan

"Aku juga minta tolong untuk mengawasi pergerakan Luhan, aku takut banyak orang yang akan menjadikannya target utama" Kris meminta pada Mingyu untuk menjaga adik mereka dan Mingyu mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Kris

"Dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri" Mingyu tidak bisa menolak karena Luhan sudah seperti adiknya sendiri dan mereka selalu bermain bersama ketika masih kecil

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya" Kris memeluk Mingyu karena merasa Mingyu adalah keluarga yang bisa diandalkan

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih pada Tuan Besar, karena dia kita semua menjadi bersatu dan maju kedepan bersama"

"Ayo pulang" Kris dan Mingyu yang sudah selesai minum langsung cabut dari bar tersebut karena besok mereka memiliki jadwal maisng – masing yang harus ditangani

Kris mengantar Mingyu hingga menuju apartement Mingyu yang tidak jauh dari rumah mereka, selama ini dirinya sudah pernah menawarkan untuk tinggal bersama mereka namun Mingyu dengan tegas menolak semuanya dan membuat Kris diam hanya membiarkan Minggu dengan sesuka hati memilih rumahnya sendiri.

Mingyu tidak ingin memberatkan keluarga Kris dan memilih untuk tinggal sendiri setelah kepergian Appanya yang meninggal karena penyakit. Mingyu sedih namun semuanya masih menyayanginya dan membuat Mingyu sangat berhutang budi kepada keluarga Kris yang sudah banyak menolongnya.

"Masuk lah" Kris yang sudah sampai didepan apartement Mingyu langsung menyuruh salah satu sahabatnya untuk langsung masuk kedalam apartement tersebut

"Apakah anda ingin berkunjung Tuan?" Mingyu bertanya ramah karena tidak sopan untuk tidak menawarinya

Kris berpikir sejenak dan kemudian dia mengangguk "Bolehkah aku tidur disini, aku merasa bosan dan kesepian dirumah yang sangat besar tersbeut"

"Apakah anda ingin bermalam ditempat kecil ini?" Mingyu bukannya tidak memperbolehkan namun semuanya tergantung pada Kris yang bisa atau tidak tidur dirumah kecilnya

"Saya ingin bermalam disini, tidak ada bedanya yang besar atau kecil. Semuanya sama saja"

"Baiklah, silahkan" Mingyu mengantar Kris masuk kedalam kamar yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar atau kecil

"Kau dimana tidur?" Kris bingung karena bantal yang disediakan dikamar tersbut hanya satu padahal ranjangannya cukup untuk dua orang

"Saya akan tidur disofa" Mingyu tidak mungkin tidur bersama majikannya yang sudah dia anggap seperti keluarganya

Kris menarik tangan Mingyu hingga Mingyu jatuh diatas tempat tidur "Kau tidur denganku saja"

"Apa tidak apa?" Mingyu segan untuk tidur bersama bosnya

"Hm, aku tidak akan menyodomimu. Kau tenang saja" Kris dan Mingyu ketawa karena lelucon yang dibuat Kris sangat tidak masuk akal

~TBC~


	4. Chapter 4

..

..

..

Sehun adalah seorang Gay, namun sebuah insiden kecil membuatnya kembali menjadi pria straight yang hanya menyukai wanita

..

..

..

Because Of You

Main Cast : HunHan

Rated : M

..

..

"Cepat naik" Sehun berujar dingin pada Luhan yang ragu untuk naik kemobilnya sedangkan Luhan yang diperintah seperti itu hanya naik tanpa memasang wajah bersahabatnya

BLAM

"Jangan menutupnya terlalu kencang, nanti rusak" Sehun tidak terima mobil kesayangannya disakitin oleh orang lain termasuk Luhan yang kehadirannya saja tidak disukai

"Hm" Luhan hanya berdegung namun tidak menatap Sehun karena tidak ingin ribut dipagi hari yang cerah ini

"Nanti kau kuturunkan didepan pagar saja, aku tidak mau menjadi gosip" Sehun membuka percakapan pertamanya karena dirinya tidak ingin menjadi gosip sekolah jika berangkat bersama Luhan

"Ya" Luhan menjawab singkat tanpa memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang menatapnya dengan kesal

"Apakah kau memang seperti ini? Selalu memasang wajah tidak bersahabat" Sehun menyindir wanita yang disampingnya karena tidak ada ramah sama sekali sebagai wanita

"Ya, dan tolong beli kaca untukmu agar kau bisa berkaca. Wajahmu bahkan lebih dingin dari es dan mengalahkan datarnya tembok" Luhan tidak ingin dijadikan bahan obrolan yang tidak berguna

"Kau..." Sehun geram namun mau memukul Luhan pun tidak bisa karena Luhan adalah seorang wanita sedangkan dirinya pria. Mau letakkan dimana mukanya jika dirinya memukul wanita

"Apa? Mau memukulku? Silahkan" Luhan tidak takut karena dirinya kasar dengan orang lain kecuali pada Kris Oppanya saja dirinya menjadi lemah

"Untung kau wanita" Sehun menahan amarahnya karena yang dihadapannya sekarang adalah wanita bukan pria

Sisa perjalanan menuju sekolah dilanjutkan dengan diam karena tidak ada yang berniat bicara atau membalas yang tadi.

"Kau turun" Sehun mengatakannya dengan sangat datar sedangkan Luhan yang sudah berada disekitar sekolah langsung turun tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih

Sehun melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk memarkirkan mobilnya sambil menatap sebal karena Luhan lagi – lagi membanting pintu mobilnya.

"Luhan" seseorang memanggil Luhan yang sedang berjalan kaki memasuki sekolah

"Hai Kyung" Luhan mendapatkan teman barunya yang bernama Kyungsoo, yeoja itu terlihat dingin namun cukup bersahabat padanya

"Ayo bareng ke kelas" Kyungsoo malas berjalan sendirian memasuki kelas dan mengajak teman barunya

"Ayo" Luhan senang karena setidaknya Kyungsoo memang ikhlas berteman dengannya tanpa embel – embel

Sesampainya dikelas Luhan langsung duduk ditempatnya begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo yang duduknya tepat dibelakang Luhan.

Luhan mengeluarkan handphonennya dan melihat foto Oppanya yang sangat dirindukannya, banyak pasang mata yang cemburu karena Luhan mendapatkan foto cowok tampan tersebut.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Hyuna yang memang dikenal sebagai gadis playgirls bertanya pada Luhan yang masih mengamati foto cowok tampan tersebut

"Ah... dia Oppa kandungku" Luhan mengerti kemana arah Hyuna bicara sedangkan Hyuna memperbesar bola matanya secara spontan karena terkejut dengan pengakuan Luhan

"Tidak mungkin" Hyuna tidak percaya jika Luhan memiliki Oppa seperti itu yang kadar ketampanannya seperti model

"Coba lihat Lu" Kyungsoo penasaran kenapa Luhan dan Hyuna ribut sedangkan Luhan memberikan ponselnya pada Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo memperhatikan foto yang tertampang diponsel teman barunya dan memuji tampanya pria tersebut namun ada kejanggalan menurutnya karena wajahnya hampir mirip dengan Luhan.

"Dia Oppamu bukan?" Kyungsoo bertanya untuk memastikan sedangkan Luhan mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Kyungsoo

"Kalian sangat mirip, dia tampan sedangkan kau cantik"

"Terima kasih" Luhan sering dipuji namun tidak membuatnya sombong dan lupa dirinya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih atas pujian tersebut

"Benarkah?" Hyuna masih merasa tidak percaya dan Kyungsoo memberikan ponsel Luhan pada Hyuna untuk memeriksa sendiri

Hyuna menatap foto Kris dengan teliti dan memang menemukan sedikit kesamaan dengan Luhan "Benar, dia mirip denganmu"

"Hm"

"Apa dia masih bersekolah?" Hyuna berharap bisa bertemu dengan Oppa Luhan yang sangat tampan bahkan dirinya melupakan Sehun yang merupakan pangeran sekolah

"Tidak, dia sudah tamat dan menjadi ceo muda" Luhan merasa sedih karena Oppanya sudah sangat jauh darinya

"Dia sangat tampan" Hyuna memuji Oppanya Luhan habis – habisan

"Ya, dia tampan, baik, dan tidak sombong. Kalau aku seumuran dengannya kurasa aku menyukainya"

Bersamaan dengan perkataan Luhan, Sehun memasuki kelas dengan gaya angkuhnya dan mendengar semua perkataan Luhan yang seperti menyindirnya.

"Apakah aku bisa berkenalan dengannya" Hyuna tidak mengacuhkan kedatangan Sehun seperti biasa dan lebih fokus pada Kris Oppa

"Aku tidak yakin, dia sangat sibuk" Luhan tidak bisa memberikan jawaban yang pasti karena Oppanya sangat sibuk dan belum tentu mau bertemu dengan orang lain

"Siapa namanya Lu?" Hyuna masih penasaran dengan cowok tampan tersebut

"Kris"

"Ah.. Kris Oppa..." Hyuna bagaikan mendapatkan ciuman gratis dari Kris karena menyebut nama tersebut berkali – kali

..

..

..

 _Drtt Drtt_

"Hallo" Luhan senang karena Oppanya menelpon disiang bolong padahal biasanya Kris Oppa jarang sekali meneleponnya

"Hallo Lu, apa bisa nanti malam Oppa dan Mingyu datang kerumah Sehun"

"Boleh Oppa" Luhan senang dan tanpa meminta persetujuan langsung memberikan izin pada Oppanya dan sahabatnya ketika kecil

"Baiklah, nanti malam kami akan datang"

"Waktu makan lama ya Oppa, bye" Luhan memutuskan sambungan sepihak karena tidak ingin mendengar alasan yang tidak – tidak

Luhan turun dari kasurnya dan berlari keruang tamu untuk mencari Jaejong Eomma untuk memberitahu kabar tersbeut.

"Eomma" Luhan memanggil Jaejong dengan lembut setelah menemukan orang yang dia cari

"Ada apa nak?" Jaejong cukup terkejut karena Luhan sangat jarang menemuinya seperti ini

"Nanti malam Kris Oppa dan Mingyu Oppa akan datang kerumah"

"Ajak saja, tidak masalah nak" Jaejong sudah mengenal Mingyu karena Appa Luhan selalu menceritakan tentang anak tersebut sedangkan Luhan membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih

"Tidak perlu begitu nak, kau sudah seperti anak kami" Jaejong merasa bahwa Luhan terkadang berlebihan

"Hm, terima kasih Eomma" Luhan senang karena kehadiran dua Oppa kesayangannya diterima dengan baik namun belum tentu Sehun si datar menyukai kehadiran dua Oppa tampannya

Luhan naik keatas kamar untuk mengerjakan tugasnya dan belajar karena nanti malam dirinya akan sibuk dengan Oppa – Oppanya yang mengunjunginya. Luhan adalah sok – sok yang baik namun hal itu tidak berlaku pada Sehun yang notabane orang jahat.

Selesai belajar, Luhan merenggangkan semua otot badannya yang terasa kaku karena belajar namun dirinya tidak pernah lupa belajar.

TOK TOK TOK

"Luhan" sebuah suara datar membuat Luhan bangun dari posisi berbaringnya karena malas berhadapan dengan Sehun

CLECK

"Apa?" Luhan memasang wajah tidak bersahabatnya karena betul dugaannya bahwa Sehun yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu. Jika kau ingin menghinaku lebih kau menghina didepan orangnya daripada main belakang" Sehun masih tidak terima dirinya dihina dari belakang karena selama ini semua orang memuja dirinya kecuali Luhan

Luhan berdecak kesal karena semuanya sudah ketahuan dan niatnya bukan menyindir Sehun secara langsung.

"Hm, aku minta maaf jika itu menyindirmu"

Luhan tanpa sadar minta maaf sedangkan Sehun menjatuhkan rahangnya karena tidak menyangka jika mahluk didepannya bisa meminta maaf secara langsung.

Sehun mengorek telinganya untuk kesekian kali untuk memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tidak salah mendengar "Kau meminta maaf?"

"Hm" Luhan mengangguk untuk membenarkan perkataan Sehun sedangkan yang memberikan pertanyaan hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya

"Bukan Luhan sekali" Sehun meninggalkan Luhan yang mungkin sudah sedikit gila karena hari ini dengan lancarnya meminta maaf

Luhan menjatuhkan rahangnya mendengar perkataan Sehun yang membuat hatinya sakit, lebih baik tidak usah minta maaf daripada seperti ini.

"Ish..." Luhan menggerutu kesal, dirinya memang orang yang baik namun berada disekitar Sehun membuat dirinya menjadi jahat. Luhan masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mengumpat kasar Sehun yang tidak ada sama sekali sopan santunnya.

...

...

...

Drtt... Drtt...

"Hallo" Luhan mengangkat teleponnya dengan wajah lesu karena dirinya masih kesal dengan perkataan tidak bermoral Sehun tadi

"Lu, ini Mingyu Oppa" seseorang dari sebrang telepon memberitahu pemilik nomor yang sedang menelepon Luhan

Luhan melebarkan matanya karena terkejut dengan suara yang sangat familiar dengannya "Ada apa Oppa?"

"Kami sudah sampai dibawah, bisakah kau membukakan pintu untuk kami?" Mingyu segan menggangu pemilik rumah sehingga dirinya dan Kris membutuhkan bantuan Luhan untuk membukakan pintu 

"Bentar Oppa" Luhan mematikan sambungan secara sepihak dan berlari turun menuju pintu utama untuk membukakan pintu kepada dua Oppanya yang sangat dirindukannya

CLECK

"Oppa" Luhan memeluk Mingyu Oppanya yang sangat dia rindukan, karena sudah lama sekali dirinya tidak bermain dengan Mingyu Oppa semenjak Mingyu Oppa dipaksa Appanya untuk bekerja diperusahaan mereka

"Hai Luhan" Mingyu tidak menyangka jika respon Luhan akan seperti ini dan membuatnya merasa seperti punya dongsaeng sendiri

"Oppa tidak kau peluk?" Kris pura – pura merajuk kepada Luhan yang masih melepas rasa rindunya dengan Mingyu

"Oppa" Luhan berlari kepelukan Kris dan membuat semuanya ketawa, keluarga Oh menyaksikan dari dalam rumah hanya ketawa sedangkan Sehun merasa sedikit iri karena Luhan memeluk kedua orang tersebut

"Ayo masuk" Luhan menggandeng kedua tangan Oppanya untuk masuk kedalam rumah sedangkan yang lainnya berlalu dan menuju meja makan untuk makan malam bersama

"Annyeong haseyo, Mingyu imnida" Mingyu memperkenalkan dirinya pada keluarga baru Luhan yang nampaknya semuanya sangat ramah dan baik

"Annyeong" Jaejong menyapa ramah Mingyu yang sudah sangat dia tahu tentang Mingyu dari sahabatnya yang merupakan Eomma Kris dan Luhan

"Kami semua sudah mengenalmu nak" Appa Sehun mengatakannya dengan santai karena diantara keluarga Oh dengan keluarga Wu tidak ada rahasia dan mereka saling terbuka

Mingyu tersenyum saja karena tidak bisa mengatakan apa – apa, dirinya juga mengenal keluarga Oh dari Majikannya yang merupakan Tuan Wu.

"Sudah, ayo makan" Sehun malas berlama – lama karena perutnya sudah sangat lapar sedangkan Luhan mencibir dalam hati karena tidak berani mengatakannya secara langsung didepan semuanya terutama Oppanya

Selesai makan malam semuanya berkumpul diruang tamu untuk berbincang sedangkan Sehun terpaksa mengikutinya karena paksaan Appanya.

"Apakah Mingyu masih membantu Wu Corporation?" Appa Sehun bertanya pada Mingyu yang sudah lama tidak ada kabarnya

"Masih Tuan" Mingyu menjawab dengan sopan sedangkan Appa Sehun memijat keningnya karena ucapan Mingyu terlalu formal untuknya

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, panggil Appa saja seperti yang lainnya"

"Baik Appa" Mingyu tersenyum senang karena masih ada yang peduli padanya seperti keluarga Wu

"Mingyu dan Kris kalian harus bekerja sama untuk membangun Wu Corporation yang sedang terpuruk" Appa Sehun ingin membantu anak sahabatnya namun dirinya juga tidak bisa meniggalkan perusahannya sendiri

"Iya Appa, kami sedang melakukan cara untuk membangun Wu Corporation seperti dulu" Mingyu juga tidak mau perusahaan yang dibangun oleh Tuan Wu hancur begitu saja

"Sehun, kau harus banyak belajar dari mereka" Appa Sehun tidak suka melihat anaknya hanya bersantai dirumah dan tidak mau belajar tentang perusahaan

"Hm" Sehun hanya memasang wajah masamnya karena dirinya menjadi bahan bullyan atas kasus tersebut

"Dia masih bersekolah Appa, bagaimana bisa membantu Appa" Luhan kasihan dengan Sehun yang menjadi korban, dan dirinya spontan memberikan kata – kata bijak tersebut

Sehun cukup terkejut karena Luhan membelanya, biasanya Luhan hanya banyakan diam dan tidak banyak bicara seperti ini. Hal ini membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah membenci Luhan duluan.

"Tapi tidak baik hanya berdiam dirumah saja Lu"

"Menurutku dia akan menjadi Ceo yang baik dimasa depan" Luhan memiliki kepercayaan jika Sehun akan menjadi ceo terbaik dimasa depan dengan semua staff tunduk dibawahnya

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" Appa Sehun saja tidak bisa mengatakan anaknya bisa menjadi ceo yang baik untuk masa depan tapi kenapa Luhan dengan santai mengatakannya

"Sehun sama dengan Kris Oppa, mereka baik namun sangat tegas. Mereka memiliki citra kepemimpinan yang akan dihormati oleh semuanya"

"Bagus lahh jika memang akan terjadi seperti itu" Appa Sehun lega jika anaknya memiliki kemampuan seperti yang dikatakan Luhan

"Hoam" Luhan menguap sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya agar sopan

"Sebaiknya kalian istirahat, besok kalian sekolah" Appa Sehun masih ingin berbincang dengan mereka semua namun Luhan sudah mengantuk dan besok anak – anak sekolah

"Aku permisi Appa, Eomma, Oppa" Luhan permisi kepada semuanya dengan sopan kemudian diikuti Sehun untuk pamit undur diri juga

"Aku pamit" Sehun mengatakannya dengan singkat dan padat sedangkan yang lain hanya geleng – geleng kepala melihat tingkah Sehun yang terlalu parah

"Kalian juga meningap disini saja" Jaejong merasa tidak enak jika tamunya menginap ditempat lain

"Apa tidak merepotkan Eomma" Kris dan Mingyu baru sampai dari China merasa lelah namun belum memesan hotel dan langsung menuju kediaman Sehun

"Tidak ada yang merepotkan, ayo" Jaejong menuntun Kris dan Mingyu untuk naik kelantai dua dimana kamar sudah dibersihkan sebelumnya karena firasatnya mengatakan bahwa akan ada yang menginap dirumahnya

"Ini kamar kalian, apa tidak apa jika kalian sekamar?" Jaejong merasalah sedikit bersalah karena menyidakan kamar hanya satu sedangkan tamunya dua orang

"Tidak apa Eomma, kami dari kecil sudah biasa sekamar" Kris merasa sudah merepotkan Jaejong Eomma sehingga tidak ingin menambah beban baru\

"Baiklah, silahkan istirahat"

"Malam Eomma" Kris dan Mingyu kompak memberikan salam untuk mau tidur

"Malam nak" Jaejong turun tangga dengan hati senang karena anak – anaknya sangat tampan dan cantik

..

..

..

Setelah sampai kamar Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon Chanyeol untuk memastikan sesuatu.

"Hallo Hun" Chanyeol menyapa ramah Sehun yang meneleponya mendadak dna tidak seperti biasanya

"Besok kau jadi datang kan?" Sehun berharap Chanyeol tidak lupa dengan janji yang kekasihnya buat karena besok adalah hari sabtu dan artinya malam minggu tepat dimana Chanyeol menginap dirumahnya

"Untuk apa?" Chanyeol pura – pura bertanya untuk mengerjai kekasihnya yang pastinya sekarang sedang kesal padanya

"PARK CHANYEOL" Sehun sangat geram dengan kekasih dobinya yang suka sekali pelupa dengan menyebutkan nama lengkap kekasihnya dengan penuh tekanan

Chanyeol ketawa saja melihat tingkah Sehun yang terkadang kekanakan "Aku tidak lupa Hun, besok aku akan menginap dirumahmu"

"Kau mengerjaiku?" Sehun tidak menyangka jika dirinya dikerjai oleh kekasihnya sendiri

"Hahaha... kau sangat lucu Sehun" Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti ketawa karena pastinya wajah Sehun snagat lucu saat ini

"Tidak ada yang perlu diketawakan"

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf dan berjanji besok akan datang kerumahmu sekalian tidur denganmu"

"Nice, besok aku akan memberikan sedikit pelajaran padamu karena sudah berani mengetawakanku" Sehun memberikan kata – kata yang sangat menakutkan untuk Chanyeol

"Yang pastinya kau tidak akan bisa menyiksaku dengan siksaan yang parah" Chanyeol dengan percaya dirinya mengatakan hal tersebut

"Kita lihat saja" Sehun mematikan sambungan telepon secara sepihak dan membanting ponselnya dengan kasar diatas tempat tidur

"Rencana apa yang cocok untuk Chanyeol" Sehun tiduran sambil memikirkan cara apa yang cocok untuk menghukum kekasihnya

~TBC~


	5. Chapter 5

..

..

..

Sehun adalah seorang Gay, namun sebuah insiden kecil membuatnya kembali menjadi pria straight yang hanya menyukai wanita

..

..

..

Because Of You

Main Cast : HunHan

Rated : M

..

..

"Sudah cepat naik"

Sehun beranjak dari kursinya setelah selesai sarapan dan mengatakan hal tersebut pada Luhan yang juga sudah selesai sarapan.

"Hm" Luhan mengangguk saja dan terburu – buru untuk siap – siap karena tidak mau membuat Sehun bertambah kesal padanya

Sehun keluar dari rumahnya dengan santai dan tidak berpamitan dengan orang tuanya karena kebiasaan buruknya memang seperti itu dari dulu.

"Aku berangkat sekolah ya Appa Eomma" Luhan pamit kepada kedua orang tua Sehun yang sudah dia anggap seperti orang tuanya sendiri

"Ya"

"Hati – hati nak"

"Hm" Luhan mengangguk dan berlari kecil menuju mobil Sehun yang sudah terpakir rapi didepan rumah

BLAM

"Maaf lama" Luhan mengakui kesalahannya sebelum Sehun menyindirnya sedangkan Sehun hanya geleng – geleng kepala

"Ya" Sehun menjawab santai sedangkan Luhan bingung dengan Sehun, tadi dia geleng – geleng kepala sedangkan sekarang menjawab ya.

" _Dasar aneh_ "

Sehun mengemudikan mobilnya membelah jalan dengan santai diiringi dengan musik yang membuat hati sejuk dan tidak menyadari jika mereka sudah hampir menuju sekolah mereka.

"Aku turun disini saja" Luhan tersadar dari lantunan lagu jika dirinya sudah boleh turun karena sudah mendekati sekolah, seperti kebiasaannya yang dia lakukan dengan Sehun

"Tidak, mulai hari ini kau akan ikut denganku" Sehun merasa Luhan bukan lahh orang yang buruk namun dirinya masih belum bisa menerima secara keseluruhan

Luhan hanya diam dan tidak membalas perkataan Sehun karena dirinya juga bingung dengan situasi yang sedang terjadi dan terimpa pada Sehun si manusia tembok.

"Turun lahh" Sehun sudah memarkirkan mobilnya dan mereka harus bergegas menuju kelas karena pada pelajaran pertama guru mereka sangat mengerikan untuk dikatakan sebagai guru

"Terima kasih" Luhan berjalan santai sedangkan Sehun yang awalnya dibelakang Luhan menjadi didepan karena jalan cepat karena dirinya masih waras untuk terlambat

"Ayo" Sehun tanpa sadar memegang telapak tangan Luhan dan berlari bersama agar tidak terlambat memasuki kelas, Luhan yang tidak tahu apa – apa hanya mengikuti Sehun untuk masuk kedalam kelas dengan berlari sepanjang koridor menuju kelas

"Hah" Sehun berhenti berlari dan begitu juga dengan Luhan yang mengambil nafas dengan rakus karena diajak berlarian dipagi hari

"Kenapa berlari" Luhan bertanya susah payah karena nafasnya belum teratur

"Guru pertama sangat mengerikan dan aku tidak mau dihukum olehnya" Sehun yang sudah bernafas dengan normal membuka pintu kelasnya dan masuk dengan machonya sedangkan Luhan mengikuti dari belakang

Luhan duduk dikursinya dan langsung diserbu oleh Kyungsoo dan Hyuna yang merupakan teman bicaranya beberapa hari ini.

"Kenapa kau bisa bersamanya?" Kyungsoo bertanya karena rasa penasarannya sangat tinggi jika berhubungan dengan Sehun sang Ice Prince sekolah mereka

"Hm,, betul" Hyuna setuju dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan Kyungsoo sangat tepat dan dirinya juga baru saja mau menyanyakan hal tersebut

"Ah.. Itu... itu karena kami berjumpa ketika mau memasuki kelas" Luhan bersyukur karena memiliki keberanian untuk berbohong dan selama ini dirinya jarang berbohong apalagi pada Kris dan Mingyu Oppanya

"Kau yakin?" Kyungsoo dan Hyuna masih belum percaya dengan jawaban yang diberikan Luhan

Luhan mengangguk semangat untuk menutupi kebohongannya, kemudian Kyungsoo serta Hyuna menghadap kedepan untuk menunggu guru yabng akan masuk

" _Hah... Hampir saja_ " Luhan bersyukur bisa memberikan jawaban yang diyakini orang lain

Sehun melirik dan mencuri dengar dari tempat duduknya dan merasa sedikit senang karena Luhan bukan lahh gadis yang suka menggosip apalagi yang tidak – tidak. Hal tersebut membuatnya tersenyum tanpa sadar.

..

..

..

Pulang sekolah Sehun menunggu didalam mobilnya sambil mengirim pesan pada Luhan untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya yang ada didepan parkiran.

"Hah..." Sehun paling tidak suka dibuat menunggu karena dirinya selalu on time jika masalah waktu

BLAM

"Maaf aku lama" Luhan masuk kedalam mobil dengan tergesa – gesa karena sangat tahu jika Sehun tidak suka menunggu dan sudah menunggu selama setengah jam

"Hm, pakai seatbeltmu" Sehun tidak mempermasalahkannya untuk kali ini namun untuk kedepannya dirinya tidak bisa menanggapinya dengan hanya hm saja

"Aku tadi sudah berencana naik bus kota, tapi kau tiba – tiba mengirimkan pesan padaku untuk ikut denganmu" Luhan menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi sedangkan Sehun fokus menyetir dan tidak menatap Luhan sedikit pun

"Mulai kedepannya kau ikut denganku"

"Hah?" Luhan tidak mendengar dengan baik apa yang dikatakan Sehun karena tatapannya fokus pada pemandangan sekitar ketika melewati jalan menuju rumah

"Dengar dengan baik. Kau akan ikut denganku baik pergi sekolah dan pulang sekolah untuk kedepannya" Sehun sedikit geram karena Luhan sudah mulai bertingkah yang tidak – tidak

"Baiklah" Luhan ingin menolak karena dirinya dan Sehun tidak akrab namun dirinya tidak ingin membuat Sehun dalam keadaan susah didepan kedua orang tua Sehun yang sangat baik padanya

"Jangan beritahu kawanmu penggosip itu" Sehun memperingatkan Luhan untuk tidak memberitahu berita tersebut pada Hyuna yang suka sekali menggosip seperti Ahjuma dipasar

"Hm, aku tidak akan memberitahunya" Luhan berjanji untuk tidak memberitahu hal tersebut pada siapapun

"Kuharap kau bisa memegang janjimu"

"Ya, tapi Hyuna adalah fans beratmu" Luhan tidak menyangka jika Sehun tidak terlalu menyukai keberadaan Hyuna disampingnya

"Ya, terima kasih sudah mau menjadi fansku. Tapi apa kau tidak sadar jika dirimu dalam zona berbahaya, Hyuna adalah orang yang nekat" Sehun tanpa sadar peduli pada Luhan yang sedang mengkerutkan keningnya karena tidak mengerti dengan jalan pemikiran Sehun yang entah brantah

"Kenapa kau takut aku dalam berbahaya? Lagian Hyuna baik padaku" Luhan memberikan protes karena tidak habis pikir dengan Sehun yang berbicara seperti itu

Sehun juga bingung dengan dirinya yang terkesan sangat peduli pada Luhan dan ingin melindunginya dari serangan Hyuna jika suatu saat wanita itu menggigit "Dengar saja perkataanku dan jangan menyesal jika kau mengalami hal tersebut"

"Hm" Luhan tidak ambil pusing karena dirinya malas berdebat dengan Sehun yang tidak tahu apa – apa tentang Hyuna

Sesampainya dirumah Sehun langsung masuk kedalam rumah dan tidak mengacuhkan Luhan yang mengekor dibelakangnya, sedangkan Luhan tidak pusing karena Sehun sudah biasa bersikap seperti ini padanya.

"Eomma" Sehun menyapa Eommanya yang berada diruang tamu sedangkan Jaejong menyapa anaknya yang baru saja pulang sekolah

"Silahkan makan nak, kalian pasti lelah. Kau juga Lu" Jaejong merasa sedikit sedih karena ketika pulang sekolah anak – anaknya sudah kelelahan karena belajar aktif

"Iya Eomma" Luhan permisi menuju meja makan untuk makan siang karena tidak mau membuat Jaejong Eomma kecewa padanya karena masalah kecil

"Kau juga nak" Jaejong menyuruh anak satu – satunya untuk makan bersama Luhan yang sudah duluan kemeja makan

"Hm, Eomma temani kami"

Sehun menarik tangan Eommanya untuk menemani mereka makan siang sedangkan Jaejong tidak bisa menolak ataupun memarahi anak tampannya karena Sehun selama ini merupakan anak manja namun terkesan dingin pada orang lain.

Sesampainya dimeja makan, Jaejong duduk disamping Sehun untuk membantu anaknya menyiapkan makan siang.

"Kenapa banyak sekali Eomma!" Sehun kesal karena porsi makannya sangat banyak dibuat Eomma tercintanya

"Biar kau tumbuh tinggi nak" Jaejong hanya membuat alasan konyol pada anaknya sedangkan Sehun hanya membuang nafas kesal karena candaan Eommanya yang tidak bisa masuk akal

"Eomma, disekolahku yang saat ini hanya aku yang tertinggi sedangkan yang lain berada dibawahku"

Sehun merasa sangat yakin jika dirinya yang paling tinggi disekolah sedangkan Luhan dalam hati membenarkan perkataan Sehun bahwa manusia tampan namun dingin didepannya ini adalah manusia tertinggi disekolah mereka.

"Tapi Chanyeol masih lebih tinggi daripadamu" Jaejong membandingkan anaknya dengan Chanyeol yang sudah dia anggap seperti anak sendiri

"Dia yang kelebihan kalsium Eomma" Sehun tidak suka jika dirinya dibanding – bandingkan dengan orang lain termasuk Chanyeol kekasihnya sendiri

"Eomma, setiap orang tidak bisa disamakan karena mereka memiliki hormon tersendiri" Luhan angkat bicara karena tidak ingin moment makan siangnya disuguhi dengan pemandangan wajah datar Sehun yang super datar seperti tembok rumah

"Hahaha... Eomma cuma bercanda nak" Jaejong tidak tahan lagi dan membongkar rahasianya yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu lucu untuk diketawakan

"Ish..." Sehun kesal karena Eommanya sangat suka bercanda

"Sudah kalian makan lahh" Jaejong merasa candaannya sudah cukup karena melihat wajah kesal Sehun yang cukup mengerikan

Luhan dan Sehun makan dengan kondisi berbeda karena Sehun makan dengan kesal karena candaan Eommanya yang sama sekaloi tidak lucu.

"Sudahlah, jangan cemberut terus. Nanti kau tidak tampan lagi" gombalan Jaejong tidak ada yang menanggapi karena Sehun hanya diam dan makan dengan kesal berbeda dengan Luhan yang tidak berani ikut campur dalam masalah Sehun

Sehun makan dengan cepat karena moodnya dalam keadaan buruk "Aku selesai" dirinya beranjak dari meja makan dengan sopan dan masuk kedalam kamarnya

"Sehun" Jaejong memanggil anaknya untuk menghabiskan makanan yang tidak habis setengah lagi

"Sudah lahh Eomma, dia sudah kenyang. Nanti dia bisa – bisa marah karena diganggu ketika moodnya buruk" Luhan mencoba untuk menasehati Jaejong Eomma untuk tidak mengusik Sehun yang sepertinya tidak suka diganggu untuk saat ini atau dalam keadaan mood yang buruk

..

..

..

"Hah.." Sehun menghela nafas karena dirinya sudah tidak dilingkungan yang bisa – bisa membuat moodnya semakin buruk namun bunyi handphone miliknya membuatnya menjadi sedikit kesal karena menggangunya

"Hallo" Sehun menyapa dengan tidak ramah tanpa melihat siapa orang yang meneleponnya

"Sehun, ini Hyung. Kenapa kau terlihat seperti tidak senang ketika Hyung telepon?" Chanyeol cukup heran dengan sikap Sehun yang seperti tidak menyukai dirinya menelepon tepat disiang bolong yang cerah

Sehun membulatkan bola matanya karena cukup terkejut dengan orang yang menelepon, dirinya melihat nama yang tertera dihandphonennya dan merasa sedikit bersalah sudah bersikap dingin pada kekasihnya.

"Maafkan aku Chan, aku hanya sedang badmood" Sehun meminta maaf karena biasanya dirinya tidak akan bisa marah dengan Chanyeol kecuali jika kekasihnya mengingkari janjinya

"Oh, kurasa aku salah waktu untuk menelefonmu" Chanyeol merasa dirinya menelefon disaat yang tidak tepat

"Ada apa Chan?" Sehun tidak menjawab kekasihnya justru bertanya tujuan kekasihnya menelepon dirinya disiang bolong

"Apakah sebaiknya aku malam ini tidak tidur dirumahmu? Aku takut menggangu moodmu yang sedang tidak baik" Chanyeol merasa kehadiran dirinya tidak akan mempengaruhi mood kekasihnya untuk menjadi lebih baik

"Awas saja kau tidak datang, akan kupotong penismu" Sehun kesal karena Chanyeol berencana tidak datang kerumahnya padahal sudah janji dari sebelumnya 

"Hei! Aku hanya bertanya, moodmu sedang tidak bagus" Chanyeol menyela karena dirinya bukan tidak ingin datang kerumah kekasihnya namun dirinya tidak ingin membuat mood kekasihnya bertambah buruk

"Dengan kehadiranmu akan membuat moodku semakin baik" Sehun tahu dengan maksud kekasihnya dan dirinya sangat bersyukur mendapatkan kekasih seperti Chanyeol yang sangat baik dan pengertian padanya

"Baiklah" Chanyeol mengiyakan permintaan kekasihnya karena dirinya juga sudah berjanji beberapa hari yang lalu

"Ok sayang" Sehun senang karena Chanyeol akan datang kerumahnya dan membuat moodnya membaik

"Aku tutup teleponnya ya Sehun" Chanyeol pamitan sebelum menutup teleponnya namun Sehun mencebikkan bibirnya kesal karena ingin berlama – lama dengan kekasihnya

"Ish..."

"Sehun, kau jangan memulainya" Chanyeol jengah dengan kekasihnya yang sangat manja dan mengalahkan bayi manapun

"Baiklah, tapi awas saja kalau kau tidak datang nanti malam"

"Iya bawel, bye" Chanyeol mematikan sambungannya sepihak karena dirinya memang sangat sibuk untuk saat ini dan mematikan sambungan adalah salah satu cara untuk mempercepat kinerja kerjanya

Sehun kesal karena Chanyeol langsung mematikan sambungan secara sepihak sedangkan dirinya masih ingin bersama kekasih tampannya. Namun Sehun juga sangat paham dengan pekerjaan kekasihnya yang sangat berat dan sangat memuakkan untuk dilihat. Hal tersebut membuat Sehun mengalah dan membiarkan kekasihnya untuk bermesraan dengan tumpukan dokumen yang tidak pernah habis.

" _Awas saja kalau kau tidak datang_ " Sehun melempar handphonenya sembarangan arah dan membaringkan tubuhnya yang sangat kelelahan

Malam harinya keluarga Oh makan dengan tenang dan nyaman kecuali Sehun yang kesal karena Chanyeolnya hingga saat ini tidak muncul juga padahal jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

TING TONG

"Biar aku buka" Sehun beranjak dari meja makan untuk membuka pintu utama dan berharap Chanyeol yang datang

CLECK

"Chanyeol" Sehun terkejut karena Chanyeol masih memakai pakaian kantor yang kelihatan sangat kusut

"Hai Hun" Chanyeol tersenyum lembut pada kekasihnya, namun rasa lelahnya tidak bisa menutupi segalanya

"Kenapa masih berpakaian kantor Chan?" Sehun bukan tidak suka dengan Chanyeol yang masih menggenakan pakaian kantor namun dirinya hanya terkejut

"Aku baru selesai melakukan pekerjaanku" Chanyeol masuk kedalam rumah Sehun dengan langkah lemas karena dirinya sangat kelelahan

"Hai Eomma, Appa, Lu" Chanyeol menuju meja makan untuk bergabung dengan yang lainnya sedangkan Sehun mengikuti dari belakang

"Kau sudah makan nak? Kenapa kau terlihat sangat lelah?" Jaejong khawatir karena kondisi Chanyeol hari ini sangat berbeda dengan biasanya

"Belum Eomma, aku baru saja pulang dari kantor" Chanyeol menggeleng polos karena dirinya memang baru pulang dari kantor

"Kenapa lama kali nak?" Appa Sehun yang biasanya tidak banyak bicara juga turun tangan karena prihatin dengan kondisi Chanyeol yang sudah dia anggap seperti anak sendiri

"Hari ini banyak sekali yang membutuhkan tanda tanganku Appa, apalagi besok minggu" Chanyeol memang kelelahan namun dirinya tidak ingin membuat banyak orang khawatir akan kondisinya

"Baiklah, ayo makan nak" Jaejong bergerak kedapur untuk mengambil piring baru untuk Chanyeol dan menyendokkan banyak nasi dan lauk untuk anak angkatnya Chanyeol

"Sudah Eomma, itu terlalu banyak" Chanyeol merasa porsi makannya sudah terlalu banyak dari biasanya

"Sekali – kali makan banyak tidak akan mempengaruhi bentuk tubuhmu" Jaejong sangat tahu jika anak muda jaman sekarang banyakan diet untuk membentuk tubuh mereka

"Terima kasih Eomma, selamat makan semuanya" Chanyeol memulai makannya dengan tenang karena jujur saja perutnya merasa kelaparan dari tadi namun ditahannya karena kerjaannya masih sangat banyak

Sehun menatap prihatin pada kekasihnya yang kelelahan karena sibuk kerja dan dirinya berpikir jika malam ini sebaiknya Chanyeol berisitirahat saja dan mereka membatalkan making love untuk malam ini karena dirinya merasa sangat kasihan dengan Chanyeol kekasihnya.

Selesai makan malam Sehun membawa Chanyeol kedalam kamarnya untuk berisitirahat sedangkan Chanyeol yang memang kelelahan hanya mengikuti langkah Sehun yang menariknya menuju kamar kekasihnya.

BLAM

Sehun meletakkan badan kekasihnya tepat diatas kasur empuknya yang selama ini hanya pernah ditempati oleh dirinya dan Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah tidak sabar rupanya" Chanyeol tersenyum simpul pada kekasihnya yang sangat perhatian padanya, walaupun dirinya kelelahan namun karena sudah berjanji dengan Sehun untuk melakukan kegiatan rutin mereka membuat dirinya tidak mampu berkata apa – apa

"Tidak sabar apanya, sebaiknya kau beristirahat" Sehun memberikan selimut yang biasa Chanyeol gunakan jika bermalam dirumahnya

"Loh, bukannya kita ingin melakukan itu" Chanyeol tidak berani mengatakan secara langsung karena takut orang lain mendengar pembicraaan mereka

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat, masalah melakukan making love bisa kita lakukan kapan – kapan" Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Chanyeol dan memeluk tubuh besar kekasihnya

"Malam Hun" Chanyeol mencium kening kekasihnya yang sangat perhatian padanya, dirinya merasa bersyukur memiliki kekasih yang pengertian seperti Sehun dan jika mengenai Baekhyun tidak usah ditanya lagi. Kekasih wanita Chanyeol itu hanya sibuk menjadi artis yang sudah mendunia

"Malam sayang" Sehun mempererat pelukannya pada Chanyeol dan mereka berdua masuk kedalam alam mimpi bersamaan

~TBC~


	6. Chapter 6

..

..

..

Sehun adalah seorang Gay, namun sebuah insiden kecil membuatnya kembali menjadi pria straight yang hanya menyukai wanita

..

..

..

Because Of You

Main Cast : HunHan

Rated : M

..

..

Pagi harinya Chanyeol duluan bangun dan melihat kesebelahnya dimana Sehun masih tertidur pulas dan membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

" _Kau sangat sempurna Hun, andai saja kau tidak seperti ini_ " Chanyeol turut prihatin dengan Sehun yang sangat sempurna menjadi seorang Gay hanya karena pernah dicampakkan kekasihnya

"Nghh..." Sehun terbangun karena dia merasa sudah waktunya untuk bangun dan ketika matanya terbuka dirinya langsung bertatapan dengan mata Chanyeol yang sedang memandangnya

Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya dan mencium sekilas bibir Chanyeol "Pagi sayang"

Chanyeol terkejut karena tidak menyadari jika kekasihnya sudah bangun namun ciuman tadi membuatnya tersadar dan dengan cepat dirinya merubah ekspresinya.

"Pagi juga sayang" Chanyeol tersenyum lembut pada kekasihnya sedangkan Sehun mengkerutkan dahinya karena Chanyeol hari ini ada sedikit berbeda dari tatapannya

"Kenapa kau menatapku sepetti itu Chan?" Sehun bertanya karena ketika matanya terbuka tatapannya sangat berbeda dari tatapan biasa yang diberikan kekasihnya padanya

"Tidak ada Hun" Chanyeol mencoba untuk menutupinya namun Sehun menyerangnya dengan cara lain

"Jika kau tidak jujur, aku akan membencimu selamanya" Sehun hanya mengancam saja karena jujur saja dirinya tidak bisa marah besar pada kekasih tampannya

"Baiklah aku akan jujur, tapi kau tidak boleh marah ataupun ngambek" Chanyeol mengalah dan akan mencoba untuk jujur namun dirinya meminta persetujuan dari kekasihnya untuk tidak marah ataupun merajuk segalanya

"Tergantung" Sehun menjawab asal sedangkan Chanyeol membulatkan bola matanya karena bisa – bisa Sehun akan merajuk lama padanya karena insiden ini

"Aku tidak jadi jujur kalau begitu"

"Kenapa?" Sehun kesal karena Chanyeol tidak jadi jujur padanya, padahal selama ini dirinya selalu jujur dengan Chanyeol

"Kau akan marah padaku, makanya kau berjanji dulu untuk tidak marah padaku" Chanyeol menggapai wajah Sehun dan mencubit pipi tembem milik Sehun

"Jauhkan tanganmu" Sehun merajuk dan menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol dari wajahnya yang tampan

"Ini lahh yang paling kutakutkan darimu, selalu merajuk dan tidak mau mendengar orang lain" Chanyeol menasehati Sehun yang seperti anak – anak

"Cari saja kekasihmu yang tidak pernah merajuk" Sehun bukannya mendengar perkataan Chanyeol justru menyerang Chanyeol dengan kata – kata sadisnya

"Hei, bukan seperti itu" Chanyeol mencoba untuk menggapai Sehun namun belum sampai tangannya diwajah kekasihnya sudah ditepis oleh Sehun yang sedang kesal

"Baiklah aku akan jujur, aku tadi menatapmu prihatin karena kau sangat sempurna Hun. Kau adalah kekasih idaman dan hanya karena seorang wanita dirimu menjadi rusak"

Chanyeol tidak tahan lagi dalam posisi seperti ini dan dirinya membeberkan apa yang menjadi permasalahan mereka.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku?" Sehun balik bertanya pada Chanyeol yang sedang mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya

"Aku mencintaimu, dan aku bukan seperti wanita bodoh itu mau membuangmu seperti sampah" Chanyeol sangat tidak suka dengan mantan Sehun yang sudah membuang kekasihnya seperti sampah

"Baiklah, aku percaya"

Sehun memeluk Chanyeol untuk memberikan sedikit ketenangan pada kekasihnya yang sedang marah, biasanya Chanyeol hanya diam jika mereka medengar nama mantannya disebut orang namun kali ini semuanya berbeda.

"Sudah Chan, jangan marah lagi dan tidak ada gunanya mengingat masa lalu dan tatap lahh masa depan yang akan menanti dirimu"

"Hm" Chanyeol merasa dunianya berubah banyak semenjak Sehun menjadi kekasihnya, dirinya banyak belajar dari Sehun yang bisa menatap masa depan tanpa menoleh kebelakang

"Sudah ayo bangun, kita sarapan dengan yang lainnya" Sehun mengajak Chanyeol untuk turun dan sarapan bersama yang lainnya

Chanyeol dan Sehun turun bersama menuju meja makan dimana yang lainnya sudah berkumpul dan menunggu mereka saja.

"Maaf sudah membuat menunggu" Chanyeol merasa dirinya sudah membuat satu keluarga kelaparan karena menunggunya dan Sehun

"Tidak apa nak. Bagaimana dengan kondisimu, apa sudah mendingan?" Jaejong bertanya sambil menyendokkan sarapan kepiring mereka

"Kondisiku sudah membaik Eomma" Chanyeol tersenyum lembut dengan santai karena memang tubuhnya sudah membaik dari selamam

"Ayo makan" Jaejong sudah selesai membagikan sarapan untuk setiap orang dan tinggal menikmati sarapan saja

"Selamat makan" Chanyeol, Luhan, dan Sehun kompak memberikan ucapan selamat makan pada yang lebih tua sedangkan kedua orang tua Sehun hanya tersenyum senang karena memiliki anak – anak seperti mereka

Selesai sarapan semuanya masih belum ada yang beranjak dari kursinya karena mereka juga merasa bosan jika dikamar saja hingga memilih mengobrol secara terbuka dimeja makan.

"Sehun, sebaiknya kau jangan sering bermain kekantor Chanyeol dan menggangu ceo muda tersebut" Appa Sehun menasehati anaknya untuk kesekian kali karena dirinya sangat paham dengan kondisi seorang ceo

"Tidak apa Appa, aku tidak terggangu dengan kehadiran Sehun" Chanyeol mengelak walaupun nyatanya Sehun memang menggangu jadwal kerjanya namun dirinya tidak mau membuat Sehun ngambek karena kejujurannya

"Semalam saja kau sibuk sampai kelelahan dan itupun bersyukur karena Sehun tidak bermain kekantormu" Appa Sehun membantah perkataan Chanyeol yang seolah mendukung anaknya yang nakal

"Jika aku memang sibuk, maka dengan tegas aku akan menyatakan pada Sehun untuk tidak bermain kekantorku tetapi jika aku tidak terlalu sibuk maka aku akan memperbolehkan Sehun bermain kekantorku Appa" Chanyeol memang selalu memperingatkan Sehun untuk tidak datang kekantornya jika dirinya sedang sibuk total

"Ya sudah, yang penting Appa tidak mau mendengar jika Sehun berbuat ulah dikantormu" Appa Sehun mengalah dan dirinya merasa percaya dengan ucapan Chanyeol karena beberapa hari sebelumnya Chanyeol mengatakan hal yang sama pada anaknya untuk tidak datang kekantor Chanyeol

Sehun yang melihat dan mendengarnya secara langsung merasa senang karena memiliki kekasih seperti Chanyeol yang sangat baik dan perhatian padanya.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah kalian Luhan?" Appa Sehun beralih bertanya pada Luhan yang merupakan siswa baru disekolah anaknya

"Aku sudah bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan sekolah baruku Appa, dan tentang belajarku kurasa sudah tuntas sembilan puluh persen untuk mengejar ketinggalanku selama ini" Luhan menjawab dengan sopan pada Appa Sehun yang menggangguk – anggukan kepala

Appa Sehun senang karena Luhan merupakan siswa yang cerdas dan mampu menyesuaikan diri dengan cepat dilingkungan baru.

"Bagus lahh, Appa kira kau banyak mengalami kendala karena dilingkungan baru"

"Awalnya seperti itu Appa, tapi aku memiliki teman yang bisa membantuku dengan cepat" Luhan membenarkan perkiraan Appa Sehun yang sangat benar pada awalnya

"Sehun, kau harus banyak belajar dari Luhan" Appa Sehun tidak suka anaknya hanya banyakan diam dan tidak bicara, sangat tidak ramah pada orang lain

"Appa tidak boleh seperti itu, Sehun merupakan siswa terpintar dikelas" Luhan membela Sehun karena dirinya tidak suka melihat penindasan

"Benarkah?" Appa Sehun tidak terlalu percaya dengan perkataan Luhan yang seperti memuji anaknya terlalu tinggi

"Sehun memang siswa yang pintar, namun dirinya tidak mau menunjukkan hal tersebut secara terang – terangan"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menunjukkan kepintaranmu?" Appa Sehun beralih bertanya langsung pada Sehun untuk menemukan jawabannya

"Aku tidak mau mempunyai banyak teman hanya karena sebuah contekan" Sehun mengatakannya dengan santai sedangkan Luhan sudah menebak dari sebelumnya alasan Sehun tidak ingin terlihat pintar dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya

Appa Sehun terdiam karena apa yang dikatakan anaknya sangat benar, banyak orang yang ingin berteman dengan kita karena sesuatu dan itu membuat mereka kesal dengan hal tersebut.

"Baiklah, tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi" Appa Sehun beranjak dari kursinya dan memasuki kamar untuk istirahat

"Kalian istirahat lahh" Jaejong memasuki kamarnya untuk menemani suaminya yang sudah berumur dan cepat kelelahan

"Terima kasih sudah membelaku untuk kedua kalinya"

Sehun mengucapkan terima kasih dengan nada datarnya seperti biasa sedangkan Chanyeol cukup terkejut karena Sehun bisa juga mengucapkan terima kasih pada Luhan. Setahunya Sehun dan Luhan tidak akur namun hari ini membuktikan semuanya berbeda dari yang dia ketahui.

"Ayo kekamar" Sehun beranjak duluan dan diikuti Chanyeol dari belakang

"Kami duluan ya"

"Ya Oppa" Luhan menjawab Chanyeol karena tidak ada alasan untuk tidak menjawab perkataan Chanyeol karena Chanyeol Oppa adalah orang yang baik namun untuk Sehun dirinya sangat tahu jika Sehun mengucapkannya tidak sepenuh hati

..

..

..

BLAM

"Sejak kapan kau mau berterima kasih padanya Hun?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Sehun untuk menghilangkan rasa penasarannya

"Karena dia sudah membelaku didepan orang tuaku Chan, jangan berlebihan" Sehun tidak suka dengan sikap berlebihan Chanyeol

"Lagian Luhan memang anak yang baik" Chanyeol merasa Sehun akan senang jika dirinya sudah bisa menerima keberadaan Luhan disisinya

"Jangan mulai" Sehun memperingatkan kekasihnya untuk tidak memulai perdebatan apapun untuk hari ini

"Aku lupa, besok tanggal merah kan? Kau ingin kemana Hun?" Chanyeol bertanya pada kekasihnya karena dirinya merasa bosan dirumah saja

"Betul juga, tapi kita mau kemana?" Sehun bukannya menjawab malah balik bertanya

"Apa sebaiknya kita dirumah saja?" Chanyeol merasa malas dirumah namun jika ada Sehun yang menemaninya itu tidak buruk

"Apakah kau yakin?" Sehun tidak merasa keberatan jika dirumah dan yang penting Chanyeol harus bersamanya maka semua rasa bosan akan hilang

"Hm, aku yakin" Chanyeol mengangguk mantap untuk membenarkan keyakinannya

Chanyeol dengan nakal meletakkan telapak tangannya tepat diatas selangkangan Sehun yang masih tertidur namun ukurannya sangat luar biasa.

"Dasar mesum" Sehun mencibir kelakukan Chanyeol yang tiba – tiba namun tidak menepis tangan kekasihnya yang berada diatas selangkangannya

"Mesum sama kekasih sendirikan tidak masalah, daripada sama orang lain"

"Awas saja kalau kau berani memegang punya orang lain, akan kupatahkan tanganmu" Sehun berucap sarkas sambil menunjuk wajah Chanyeol dengan tidak sopannya

"Salah lagi" Chanyeol mendramatisir keadaan, sedangkan Sehun yang melihatnya hanya mencibir karena kemampuan Chanyeol dalam mendramatisir keadaan sangat baik

"Lanjutkan saja" Sehun tidah acuh dan memilih untuk menikmati pijatan Chanyeol pada selangkangannya

"Lanjutkan apanya?" Chanyeol bertanya nakal dan menjauhkan tangannya dari selangkangan Sehun membuat yang sudah hampir terbang keawan menatap sebal padanya

PUK

"Hei, aku bertanya kenapa kau memukulku" Chanyeol cukup merasa kesakitan ketika lengannya dipukul Sehun cukup kuat

"..." Sehun tidak merespon dan membalikkan badannya hingga berlawan arah dengan Chanyeol

"Aku cuma bercanda sayang" Chanyeol mendekati kekasihnya dan membujuk kekasihnya untuk ngambek hanya karena bercanda

"Hei, jangan ngambek gitu" Chanyeol masih berusaha untuk membujuk kekasihnya dan tanpa dugaannya Sehun menyerangnya hingga posisi mereka sekarang sangat berbeda dari yang diharapkan

"Hun..." Chanyeol terkejut dengan penyerangan Sehun yang tiba – tiba

"Aku juga bercanda tapi sebelumnya aku ingin memberikan sedikit pelajaran padamu" bersamaan dengan perkataan Sehun maka tangan nakal Sehun sudah berada tepat diselangkangan Chanyeol dan meremasnya dengan ganas

"ARGH... Nakal kali ARGH..." Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang bercampur rasa geli karena remasan Sehun pada selangakangannya serta kesulitan bernafas karena alat pernafasannya disiksa

"Sudah" Sehun merasa sudah puas mengerjai Chanyeol sedangkan yang baru saja dikerjai hanya mencoba menghirup nafas dengan rakus

"Lain kali jangan main seperti itu, itu sangat mengerikan" Chanyeol tidak bisa membayangkan yang baru saja terjadi karena jujur saja rasanya bercampur antara sakit dan geli mendominasi

"Benarkah?" Sehun memasang wajah polos sambil bertanya pada kekasihnya yang hanya geleng – geleng kepala melihatnya

"Hm, kau ingin mencobanya?" Chanyeol menantang Sehun untuk mencobanya sedangkan Sehun memberikan eksprsi penolakan secara mentah – mentah

"Jangan pernah melakukannya padaku" Sehun menjauhkan posisinya dari Chanyeol karena takut diserang seperti serangan yang dia berikan pada kekasihnya

"Hebat Oh Sehun"

Sehun mengetahui nada bicara Chanyeol yang terdengar seperti marah, namun dirinya merasa cukup bersalah karena sudah menyakiti kekasihnya sendiri.

"Aku minta maaf" Sehun memeluk Chanyeol untuk meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang sudah dia lakukan hari ini

"..."

Melihat tidak ada respon dari kekasihnya membuat Sehun kabut kepalang untuk memikirkan cara meminta maaf yang tepat pada kekasihnya.

Sehun tanpa memikirkan hal lain langsung mencium ganas bibir Chanyeol sedangkan yang diserang hanya terkejut namun mengikuti permainan Sehun dan mendominasinya. Sehun yang merasa ciumannya dibalas oleh Chanyeol langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari Chanyeol sehingga pergulatan lidah mereka terputus saat itu juga.

"Kau sudah memaafkanku" Sehun tersenyum senang karena Chanyeol tidak marah beneran padanya

"Siapa yang bilang?" Chanyeol bingung kenapa Sehun bisa mengambil kesimpulan secepat itu

Sehun mencoel dagu Chanyeol "Jangan mengelak, kau saja membalas ciumanku bahkan kau lebih ganas"

"Bukan berarti aku memaafkanmu" Chanyeol masih saja mempertahankan egonya karena dia ingin Sehun tidak terlalu kekanakan dan usil seperti tadi

"Yang benar" Sehun sebenarnya cukup kesal namun jika dirinya kesal, maka semuanya akan menjadi bertambah buruk

Chanyeol hanya diam dan hendak bangun dari duduknya namun Sehun dengan cepat membalikkan keadaan hingga Chanyeol berada dibawahnya sedangkan dirinya menindih Chanyeol.

"Kau..."

Chanyeol tidak bisa melanjutkan kata – katanya karena mulutnya dibungkam langsung dengan bibir kekasihnya yang sibuk melumat bibirnya.

"Nghh..." Chanyeol yang diserang pada awalnya mengalami kesulitan untuk mengimbangi permainan Sehun namun jangan remehkan kemampuannya karena semuanya akan kembali seperti semula

"Hah..." Chanyeol yang sudah bisa mengambil situasi langsung menjauhkan bibir Sehun dari bibirnya

"Cukup menarik" Sehun tersenyum simpul karena Chanyeol juga tidak menolak untuk kedua kalinya

"Kau ingin membunuh kekasihmu hah?" Chanyeol kesal dan memarahi Sehun yang sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah dalam hal ini

Sehun tidak mengacuhkan perkataan kekasihnya atau lebih tepat umpatan kekasihnya pada dirinya, dirinya lebih baik membuat Chanyeol senang dengan cara lain dan dirinya sudah menemukan cara tersebut.

"Ah..." Chanyeol tidak bisa melawan jika selangkangannya sudah disentuh sama Sehun

Sehun adalah pria tampan namun dalam urusan ranjang, dirinya sangat mampu membuat lawannya bertekuk lutut untuk memohon dipuaskan dan begitu juga yang terjadi pada Chanyeol. Pada awalnya dirinya hanya merasa bahwa Sehun adalah anak muda yang sakit hati karena dicampakkan kekasihnya, namun semuanya terbalik ketika dirinya dan Sehun saling memberikan service.

Penis Chanyeol sudah menegang hanya dalam beberapa menit dan itu pun hanya tangan Sehun yang beraksi belum lagi lidah Sehun yang sangat menggoda untuk menjilat penis.

Sehun menjauhkan badannya dari Chanyeol yang sudah kenikmatan, Chanyeol yang sadar akan tidak ada tangan yang membelai penisnya langsung membuka matanya dan menatap datar Sehun.

"Kenapa? Kau marah?" Sehun bukannya bertanya lembut malah menantang Chanyeol yang sedang bernafsu

"Kau mempermainkan aku lagi" Chanyeol mendengus sebal karena Sehun mengerjainya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya ketika penisnya sudah menegang

"Tapi tadi kau marah padaku" Sehun memasang wajah polosnya dan itu membuat Chanyeol tidak tahan dengan sikap Sehun yang selalu bisa mempermainkan nafsunya begitu saja

"Aku tidak marah padamu" Chanyeol mengalah karena dirinya sudah buta akan nafsu dan haus akan belaian pada penisnya yang sedang menegang

"Serius?" Sehun memasang wajah pura – pura tidak percaya sedangkan Chanyeol menganguk terus – terusan karena sudah tidak tahan dengan penisnya yang membengkak dibalik celananya

"Baiklah" Sehun juga kasihan dengan Chanyeol dan merasa sudah puas mengerjai kekasihnya, dengan baik hati Sehun melepas celana Chanyeol hingga nampak lahh penis Chanyeol yang sudah bangun menantang

Sehun menggengamnya dengan lembut sedangkan Chanyeol mendesah kenikmatan ketika tangan halus Sehun menyentuh senjatanya yang sudah bangun dari tadi "Ah..."

"Aku suka dengan ukurannya" Sehun memasukkan benda panjang tersebut kedalam mulutnya dan memaju mundurkan kepalanya untuk memberikan service pada penis kekasihnya yang sangat disayanginya

"Shh... Lebih cepat Hun" Chanyeol tidak tahan dengan godaan Sehun yang bermain dengan penisnya karena kekasihnya memberikan service dengan tempo lambat dan itu sangat menyiksanya yang sudah buta akan nafsu

Sehun mempercepat kepalanya untuk maju mundur serta itu berefek pada Chanyeol yang kenikmatan karena penisnya mendapat service terbaik dari kekasihnya "Ahh... MORE HUN.."

"AKH... AKU MAU KELUAR... ARGH..."

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk membuat Chanyeol orgasme karena Sehun sudah biasa mengservice penis besar Chanyeol yang selalu membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Terima kasih sayang" Chanyeol mengucapkannya sambil memberikan senyum manisnya pada Sehun yang sibuk menghabiskan semua sperma Chanyeol yang tercecer

Chanyeol melihat ada segumpal spermanya yang tercecer tepat diatas perutnya dan berniat membuangnya namun tangannya ditepis kasar oleh Sehun.

"Jangan membuangnya" Sehun dengan kurang ajarnya menampar tangan Chanyeol yang berniat membuang susu kesayangannya

"Kau bisa membuatnya lagi jika kau mau" Chanyeol tidak marah karena perbuatan kasar Sehun justru dirinya ketawa melihat tingkah polos Sehun yang menghabiskan spermanya bagaikan susu atau permen

"Benarkah?" mata Sehun berbinar medengar perkataan kekasihnya yang bagaikan memberi barang gratis padanya

"Hm, sepuasmu" Chanyeol memberikan anggukan mantap namun berikutnya semuanya berubah

"Yey" Sehun senang dan langsung menggenggam penis Chanyeol dan menghandjobnya dengan tempo cepat agar penis kekasihnya bangun dan mengancung tegak serta dengan cepat memberikan susu padanya

"AHH..." Chanyeol sangat menyesal sudah memperbolehkan Sehun membuat susu sesuka hatinya karena bisa – bisa spermanya habis dan tidak bersisa lagi didalam testisnya

~TBC~


	7. Chapter 7

..

..

..

Sehun adalah seorang Gay, namun sebuah insiden kecil membuatnya kembali menjadi pria straight yang hanya menyukai wanita

..

..

..

Because Of You

Main Cast : HunHan

Rated : M

..

..

Pagi harinya Sehun bangun lebih cepat dari biasanya dan langsung melirik kesebelah kanannya dan menemukan Chanyeol yang masih terlelap dan tidur dengan nyenyak. Sehun merasa dirinya sudah sangat keterlaluan pada Chanyeol dengan menghasilkan susu sebanyak sepuluh kali dan berdampak pada stamina Chanyeol yang melemah dan kelelahan.

Sehun beranjak bangun dari kasur untuk membuat teh manis pada kekasihnya agar memiliki sedikit stamina ketika bekerja namun tangannya dicekal oleh Chanyeol yang masih belum membuka matanya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol bertanya namun sedikitpun matanya belum terbuka karena masih mengantuk, namun cukup terganggu ketika Sehun bergerak turun dari ranjang sebelahnya

"Aku mau membuat teh manis pada kekasihku yang kelelahan" Sehun melepaskan pegangan Chanyeol pada tangannya untuk turun kedapur membuat teh manis

"Lain kali jangan seperti ini, aku sangat kelelahan" Chanyeol tidak bisa berkata apa – apa karena dirinya sangat kelelahan dengan permainan Sehun yang memeras susu sebanyak – banyaknya dan mulai kedepannya dirinya tidak akan membiarkan Sehun memeras susu banyak seperti semalam

"Iya sayang" Sehun mencium sekilas bibir kekasihnya kemudian turun kebawah untuk membuat teh manis sedangkan Chanyeol langsung membaringkan badannya yang sangat kelelahan hari ini, untung saja hari ini merupakan tanggal merah jadi dirinya tidak perlu repot – repot ke kantor untuk mengurus berkas

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan Sehun memasuki kamarnya dengan membawa segelas teh manis untuk kekasihnya yang sedang tertidur.

"Chanyeol, ayo bangun minum sebentar" Sehun memaksa kekasihnya untuk bangun dan minum agar memiliki sedikit tenaga sedangkan Chnayeol yang tidak ingin mendengar rengekan kekasihnya dipagi hari langsung bangun dan meminum minuman yang dibuat kekasihnya

"Gomawo" Chanyeol memberikan gelas kosongnya pada Sehun setelah habis menegak minuman tersebut

Sehun mengambil gelas tersebut dan hendak menuju dapur untuk meletakkan gelas tersebut namun Chanyeol menegurnya karena hal tersebut.

"Kenapa harus dibalikkan kedapur, letakkan dimeja nakas saja" ternyata Chnayeol masih ingin berduaan dengan Sehun namun kesal karena Sehun turun kedapur hanya untuk meletakkan gelas tadi

"Chanyeol sayang, jika gelasnya kuletakkan dimeja nakas yanga da semut yang akan mengisi kamar ini. Kau mau tidur dengan semut" Sehun cukup gemas dengan Chanyeol yang tidak ingin berjauhan dengannya saat ini namun dengan cepat Chanyeol memberikan respon dengan gelengan kepala

"Makanya, tunggu aku sebentar" Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dan meletakkan gelas tersebut didapur kemudian balik kekamarnya untuk melihat kekasihnya yang masih berbaring dikasur empuknya

"Kau masih kelelahan?" Sehun mendekati kekasihnya dan duduk diranjang samping Chanyeol

"Hm" Chanyeol mengangguk lemah sedangkan Sehun sangat prihatin dan bersumpah jika lain kali tidak akan memeras susu sebanyak ini

"Isitirahat lahh" Sehun merapikan selimut Chanyeol yang melorot dan menampilkan tubuh atas Chanyeol yang sangat perfect untuk ukuran pria

"Kau juga disini" Chanyel merengek manja sedangkan Sehun mencibir karena biasanya Chanyeol terlihat gagah namun kali ini seperti bayi manja yang merengek

"Chan" Sehun memanggil kekasihnya yang sedang tertidur lelap

"Hm.." Chanyeol menjawab namun matanya sangat sulit diajak untuk bekerja sama

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu seperti ini" Sehun mengungkapkan rasa penyesalannya sudah membuat kekasihnya seperti sekarang

Chanyeol membalikkan badannya hingga menghadap kekasihnya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menangis jika tidak didiamkan "Sudah lahh, jangan menangis" Chanyeol memeluk kekasihnya untuk menenangkan Sehunnya

"Aku tidak menangis sialan" Sehun dengan cepat menghapus air matanya agar tidak terlihat cengeng didepan Chanyeol yang ketawa melihatnya

"Jangan ketawa sialan" Sehun kesal dan mencubit pipi kekasihnya agar tidak mengetawainya

"ARGH..." Chanyeol terkejut karena serangan mendadak Sehun dipipinya yang membuat pipinya menjadi merah dan sakit

"Rasakan" Sehun bukannya merasa khawatir dengan teriakan Chanyeol justru senang ketika Chanyeolnya kesakitan seperti saat ini

"ARGH... LEPAS SEHUN..." Chanyeol mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan Sehun namun dirinya kesusahan karena cubitan Sehun sangat dahsyat

Sehun dengan baik hati melepaskan cubitannya karena menurutnya sudah cukup waktunya untuk mengerjai kekasih raksasanya. Chanyeol langsung memegang pipinya yang sehabis dicubit sayang oleh Sehun tanpa perasaan.

"Sakit?" Sehun bertanya polos pada Chanyeol sedangkan yang ditanya tidak menjawab karena menurutnya Sehun pasti sudah tahu jawabannya sendiri tanpa bertanya bodoh seperti itu

"Hei, aku bertanya" Sehun cukup kesal karena kekasihnya tidak memberikan respon

Chanyeol bukannya menjawab malah membalikkan badannya dan membelakangi Sehun yang memasang wajah tidak percaya akan respon Chanyeol seperti itu.

"Kau mengacuhkanku lagi" Sehun hampir menangis karena Chanyeol tidak memperdulikannya lagi untuk kedua kalinya

"Jangan manja, kau keterlaluan jika sudah bercanda" perkataan pedas Chanyeol sontak membuat Sehun menangis terisak karena ucapan tersebut

"Kenapa menangis?" Chanyeol terpaksa membalikkan badannya dan menemukan Sehun menangis lucu dan dirinya ingin ketawa namun ditahan karena takut Sehun sangat kesal padanya

"Hiks..." Sehun menghapus air matanya dengan kasar karena Chanyeol melihatnya dan dirinya bisa malu jika ketahuan bisa menangis seperti ini

Chanyeol memeluk Sehun dengan erat dan mengusap punggung Sehun agar tidak menangis lagi karena perkataannya "Jangan menangis"

"Hiks... kau jahat" Sehun bukannya diam justru melawan Chanyeol dengan kata – katanya yang sangat unik

"Baik aku jahat, kau licik" Chanyeol menantang kekasihnya dan membuat Sehun melepas cepat pelukannya dari Chanyeol kemudian menatap garang kekasihnya

"Kau mengataiku licik?" Sehun membuang nafas kesal karena ucapan Chanyeol menusuk hatinya yang paling dalam

"Ya, awalnya kau cuma bercanda namun kau tidak melihat kondisi orang. Itu sangat sakit dan aku tidak pernah memarahimukan? Aku tidak marah bukan berarti itu tidak sakit, tapi aku masih sabar padamu. Kau sudah dewasa Sehun dan seharusnya kau bisa menentukan mana yang boleh dilakukan dan mana yang tidak boleh dilakukan. Kau bukan anak kecil lagi" Chanyeol mungkin mengambil step yang tepat untuk memarahi Sehun karena selama ini dirinya hanya diam jika dikasari Sehun seperti tadi

"Baik aku memang kekanakan, lalu apa hubungannya dengan licik? Kau tidak bisa menyamakannya" Sehun menerima jika dirinya dikatakan kekanakan namun untuk kategori licik dirinya sangat tidak terima dikatakan seperti itu

"Kau sudah mendengar rintihan orang kesakitan tapi kau tidak memperdulikannya, kau lebih menyukai caramu sendiri daripada mendengar orang. Itu tidak baik Sehun, aku bukan marah padamu tapi kecewa dan ingin kau berubah. Jika kau ingin berubah maka aku akan menerimamu lagi" Chanyeol merasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk membiarkan Sehun dengan pemikirannya sendiri dan mereka akan jalan masing – masing untuk sementara

Sehun terkejut karena dengan kata lain mereka baru saja putus dan Chanyeol yang menentukannya secara sepihak tanpa jawaban darinya "Kau memutuskanku?"

"Hm, aku ingin kau menjadi lebih baik dan setelahnya aku akan menerimamu" Chanyeol mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Sehun

Sehun membuang nafasnya dengan kesal "Sampai berapa lama kita seperti ini?" jujur saja dirinya tidak terima diputuskan dengan cara seperti ini

"Sampai kau benar – benar berubah dan menjadi lebih baik dan mengerti hidup" Chanyeol ingin mengajarkan Sehun untuk menjadi lebih baik saja, bukan karena dendam atau sebagainya

"Baik" Sehun mengatakannya tanpa mempertimbangkan yang lainnya, jujur saja hatinya masih tidak merelakannya

Sehun turun dari ranjang untuk sarapan dengan yang lainnya "Kau turun lahh untuk sarapan"

Bersamaan dengan itu Sehun sudah menghilang dibalik pintu dan menuju meja makan sedangkan Chanyeol merasa kasihan juga dengan Sehun namun jika dirinya membiarkan Sehun terlalu manja maka selamanya Sehun akan menyiksanya seperti tadi.

"Loh, mana Chanyeol nak?" Jaejong bertanya pada putranya karena tidak melihat Chanyeol bersama anaknya

"Lagi dikamar Eomma, mungkin sebentar lagi keluar" Sehun memantapkan hatinya untuk tidak memperdulikan keberadaan Chanyeol lagi karena hatinya sakit diperlakukan seperti itu

"Maaf Eomma aku terlambat" Chanyeol datang beberapa menit kemudian dan duduk disamping Sehun, walaupun mereka bertengkar namun dihadapan yang lain terutama orang tua Sehun mereka berlagak seperti tidak ada masalah

"Ayo makan" Jaejong senang karena mereka bisa makan bersama, selama ini dirinya dan suaminya cukup kesepian karena Sehun jarang makan dirumah dan lebih sering bermain kerumah temannya

Selesai sarapan mereka semua duduk diruang tamu untuk berbincang satu sama lain dan biasanya disini lahh semua masalah akan dikupas dan dituntaskan.

"Sehun, kau besok bisa bantuin Appa untuk antarkan berkas kekantor Chanyeol?" Appa Sehun bertanya pada anaknya untuk mengantar berkas yang akan dia berikan pada Chanyeol

Sehun melirik kearah Chanyeol dan menganggukkan kepalanya pada sang Appa, walaupun dirinya tidak ingin berhubungan lagi dengan Chanyeol namun menolak permintaan sang Appa membuatnya bisa menjadi masalah besar.

"Baiklah, besok kau datang kekantor Appa kemudian antarkan berkasnya kekantor Chanyeol" Appa Sehun senang karena anaknya mau membantunya, dirinya bisa saja meminta tolong pada bawahannya namun dirinya tidak bisa mengambil kepercayaan pada bawahannya dan lebih baik meminta tolong pada Sehun yang merupakan anaknya sendiri

Sehun membuang wajahnya dan tidak mau melihat Chanyeol, dan dirinya bersumpah karena dirinya hanya ingin membantu Appanya dan tidak mau bermasalah dengan Appanya.

..

..

..

"Ayo" Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk berangkat sekolah, walaupun dirinya sudah tidak terlalu membenci Luhan namun rasanya sangat enggan memanggilnya dengan sebutan nama

"Ya" Luhan bersiap – siap dengan sedikit terburu karena Sehun sudah duluan siap dan mengajaknya untuk berangkat bersama seperti biasa, namun kali ini Sehun terdengar lebih tidak mood walaupun cara bicara padanya selalu datar

BLAM

Selama perjalanan Sehun menghabiskan untuk fokus menyetir sedangkan Luhan membaca cerita melalui handphonenya.

"Sehun, nanti siang aku tidak ikut pulang denganmu" Luhan memberitahu kepada Sehun agaar tidak menunggu dirinya yang tidak pulang kerumah siang harinya

"Kemana?"

Sehun tidak bertanya panjang justru bertanya singkat agar nanti Eommanya bertanya dirinya bisa menjawab tanpa harus ribut dulu seperti biasanya sedangkan Luhan tertegun apakah memang Sehun dilahirkan untuk irit bicara seperti itu.

"Aku dan Hyuna mau mengerjakan tugas dirumah Kyungsoo" Luhan terpaksa memberitahu tujuannya karena dirinya juga cemas jika Jaejong Eomma mencarinya dan bertanya pada Sehun yang tidak tahu apa – apa jika tidak diberitahu

"Baiklah, aku juga mau kekantor Appa untuk mengambil berkas dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol" Sehun setidaknya lega karena satu masalah sudah selesai sehingga Luhan tidak perlu mengetahui hubungannya dengan Chanyeol sudah break

"Apa kau akan lama dikantor Chanyeol Oppa?" Luhan bertanya penasaran sedangkan Sehun memberikan tatapan tidak sukanya pada Luhan yang menanyakan hal tersebut

"Apa maksudmu?" Sehun tidak terima dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan Luhan dan langsung bertanya balik pada Luhan

"Jangan marah dulu, aku cuma bertanya karena biasanya kau akan berlama – lama dikantor Chanyeol Oppa" Luhan cukup takut ketika Sehun sudah menampilkan ekspresi tidak bersahabatnya yang lebih parah dari pertama kali bertemu

"Tidak, mungkin untuk kedepannya aku tidak akan bermain kekantor Chanyeol" Sehun sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk tidak menjadi murahan dengan merangkak atau merengek pada Chanyeol yang sudah memutuskannya secara sepihak

"Apa kalian sedang berkelahi?"

Luhan dan mulut sialnya bertanya hal yang paling tidak disukai Sehun untuk saat ini mengakui bahwa dirinya dan Chanyeol memang sedang ribut atau berkelahi.

"Ya" Sehun menjawab jujur, entah kenapa rasanya sangat sulit untuk mengatakan tidak dan dirinya dengan jujur mengatakan hal tersebut pada Luhan yang sama sekali bukan siapa – siapanya

"Suatu saat kalian akan baikan, Chanyeol Oppa adalah orang yang baik"

Sehun menatap tidak suka dengan Luhan yang dengan kata lain Luhan baru saja mengatakan padanya bahwa dirinya yang bersalah sedangkan Chanyeol adalah orang baik yang tidak bersalah.

"Apa?" Luhan merasa dirinya tidak salah bicara dan tidak menyukai Sehun menatapnya seolah ingin memukulnya 

"Sudah sampai, turun dan jangan cerewet" Sehun tidak ingin melanjutkan pembahasannya dengan Luhan tentang Chanyeol si biadab

Luhan turun dengan wajah kesal karena dikatakan cerewet oleh Sehun yang lebih cerewet jika bersama Chanyeol namun diurungkannya untuk mengatakan hal tersebut karena Sehun dan Chanyeol sedang dalam kondisi tidak bagus saat ini.

Luhan dan Sehun berpisah diparkiran untuk memasuki kelas, Sehun sengaja lama untuk masuk kelas karena tidak ingin ketahuan dengan yang lainnya jika dirinya dan Luhan berangkat sama karena Luhan bisa – bisa menjadi bullyan siswa lain yang merupakan fansnya.

..

..

..

Siang harinya Sehun langsung menuju kantor Appanya untuk mengambil berkas yang dipesan Appanya semalam.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk" suara dari dalam mempersilahkan untuk masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut

Sehun masuk kedalam ruangan Appanya setelah mendapat ijin, dirinya bisa – bisa saja memasuki ruangan tersebut tanpa mengetuk pintu namun dirinya cukup tahu sopan santun pada yang lebih tua terutama orang tuanya sendiri.

"Sehun, tolong berikan berkas ini nak pada Chanyeol" Appa Sehun memberikan dua amplop kepada putranya untuk diantar kepada Chanyeol yang merupakan ceo Park Corporation

"Iya Appa" Sehun menerima amplop tersebut yang merupakan berkas perusahaan dengan malas

"Appa harap kau jangan menggangunya dan kalau bisa kau langsung pulang saja Sehun" Appa Sehun memperingatkan anaknya untuk tidak menggangu Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk

"Iya Appa" Sehun menjawab malas karena jujur saja dirinya untuk kedepan tidak akan mau menggangu Chanyeol apalagi bicara padanya kalau tidak terpaksa

"Baiklah, kau boleh berangkat" Appa Sehun senang karena anaknya mengerti dan mendengar ucapannya yang sudah kesekian kalinya dia ucapkan

"Aku permisi Appa" Sehun mengundurkan diri dan menuju mobilnya untuk berangkat ke kantor Chanyeol yang sudah sangat dihafalnya dengan baik

Setelah lima belas menit, Sehun sampai dikantor Chanyeol yang hampir tiap minggu dia kunjungi namun untuk kedepannya dirinya tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kakinya kemari jika tidak terpaksa.

Sehun berjalan santai menuju ruangan Chanyeol yang sudah biasa dia masuki dan banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya tidak suka namun Sehun tidak memperdulikan tatapan menjijikkan dari orang yang menyukai Chanyeol.

CLECK

Chanyeol melihat orang yang dengan beraninya membuka pintu ruangannya tanpa mengetuk pintu namun yang dilihatnya adalah Sehun dan dirinya cukup terbiasa dengan perlakukan Sehun yang tidak sopan.

"Ini" Sehun meletakkan dua amplop yang diberikan Appanya padanya untuk diserahkan kepada Chanyeol

Sehun mengambil langkah balik untuk pulang namun sebuah suara sangat menggangu dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Begitukah perlakukanmu padaku sekarang?" Chanyeol tidak suka dengan cara Sehun meletakkan amplop keatas mejanya dengan cara membantingnya

"Anggap saja kita tidak pernah saling mengenal" Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol namun tidak membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Chanyeol yang mungkin sedang menatap marah padanya

"Kau kuberikan waktu untuk berubah menjadi lebih baik bukan seperti ini" Chanyeol bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskan pada Sehun dengan baik dan benar

Sehun tersenyum sinis mendengar perkataan frustasi Chanyeol namun sekali lagi dirinya sudah tidak peduli.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Sehun untuk membalikkan tubuh Sehun agar saling tatap muka sedangkan Sehun yang ditarik begitu saja langsung membalikkan badan dengan terkejut.

"Kau..." Sehun geram karena Chanyeol dengan seenaknya membalikkan badannya seperti itu

"Jangan seperti ini" Chanyeol memeluk Sehun dengan erat sedangkan Sehun merasa dirinya dipermainkan, semalam minta break dan sekarang bagaikan sedang jatuh cinta. Dengn cepat Sehun mendorong dada Chanyeol hingga pelukan mereka lepas

Sehun mengatur nafasnya yang terasa sesak sedangkan Chanyeol tidak menyangka jika efeknya akan seperti ini pada mereka.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku lagi!" Sehun ingin menghajar wajah Chanyeol namun diurungkannya karena tidak ingin membuat masalah dan dirinya beranjak keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol dengan terburu – buru karena takut Chanyeol melakukan hal nekat padanya

BLAM

"ARGH..."

Didalam ruangan Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya karena frustasi menghadapi Sehun dan dirinya merasa bodoh sudah membuat keputusan break dengan Sehun jika hasilnya seperti ini. Chanyeol juga sudah menyukai Sehun karena kedekatan mereka saat ini.

~TBC~


	8. Chapter 8

..

..

..

Sehun adalah seorang Gay, namun sebuah insiden kecil membuatnya kembali menjadi pria straight yang hanya menyukai wanita

..

..

..

Because Of You

Main Cast : HunHan

Rated : M

..

..

Sehun memasuki rumahnya dengan malas karena cukup kesal dengan kejadian tadi dimana Chanyeol memeluknya. Dirinya sudah memutuskan untuk tidak berhubungan dengan Chanyeol namun bertemu dengan Chanyeol serta pelukan tadi membuat dindingnya runtuh untuk menjauhi Chanyeol.

"Dasar bajingan" Sehun mengumpat tidak suka dengan sikap Chnayeol yang seenaknya saja, semalam mencampakkannya dan sekarang memeluknya bagaikan tidak ada masalah diantara mereka berdua

Langsung masuk kedalam kamar dan tengkurap diatas kasurnya untuk memikirkan cara yang baik agar tidak runtuh pertahanannya jika bertemu dengan Chanyeol si keparat.

Sehun kelelahan dengan pemikirannya sendiri hingga tertidur dan melewati makan siangnya, Jaejong yang niat awalnya ingin mengajak anaknya makan siang harus tertunda karena cukup terkejut ketika menemukan anaknya tertidur.

Jaejong turun kebawah untuk makan bersama Luhan yang baru saja pulang dari belajar bersamanya bersama kedua teman wanita lainnya.

"Eomma, Sehun kemana?" Luhan bertanya pada Jaejong yang kelihatannya tidak membawa Sehun kemari

"Dia ketiduran nak. Mungkin kelelahan" Jaejong menyahut sambil memulai makan siangnya yang ditemani Luhan

Luhan berpikir keras, perasaan tadi mood Sehun buruk dan sekarang tertidur mungkin saja Sehun sedang binggung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Selesai makan, Luhan dan Jaejong malas beranjak dari meja makan karena mereka berbicara singkat layaknya Eomma dan anak hingga tidak menyadari seseorang datang.

"HOAM.." Sehun menguap dan menutup mulutnya agar sopan namun kedua wanita cantik tersebut langsung melihat kearah sumber suara

"Mau makan nak?" Jaejong bertanya pada putranya yang hanya menggangukkan kepalanya

"Bentar Eomma ambilkan" Jaejong mengambil piring dan menyendokkan nasi kepiring anaknya cukup banyak

"Sudah Eomma, nanti Sehun jadi gemuk" Sehun protes karena Eommanya memberikan nasi sangat banyak padanya

"Baiklah" Jaejong tersenyum melihat anaknya yang sangat lucu dan tampan disaat yang bersamaan

Sehun makan dengan tenang dan menyadari kedua wanita cantik tersebut menatapnya yang sedang makan siang dengan nikmat.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" Sehun bertanya namun tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kedua wanita tersebut

"Tidak ada nak. Makan lahh yang banyak, Eomma lihat akhir – akhir ini kau sering kelelahan"

Sehun dalam hati membenarkan perkataan Eommanya namun dirinya lelah fisik dan hati dalam menghadapi Chanyeol yang serba unik.

"Iya Eomma" Sehun menjawab singkat agar Eommanya tidak khawatir padanya

..

..

..

TING TONG

"Sehun tolong buka pintu nak, ada tamu yang datang" Jaejong sedang mempersiapkan makan malam dan menyuruh anaknya untuk membuka pintu

"Iya Eomma" Sehun menurut dan langsung bangun dari duduknya disofa menuju pintu utama untuk melihat siapa yang berkunjung disore hari

CLECK

"KAU..." Sehun cukup kesal ketika tahu bahwa yang mengunjungi rumahnya adalah Chanyeol lengkap dengan seragam kantorannya

Chanyeol cukup sedih karena biasanya jika dirinya datang kerumah Sehun anak tersebut akan senang namun kali ini semuanya terbalik.

"Aku ingin memberikan ini pada Eomma" Chanyeol memberikan sekotak cake yang dia dapatkan dari cliennya cukup banyak dan membagikannya pada orang – orang terdekat termasuk keluarga Sehun walaupun mereka sedang dalam masalah

"Siapa yang datang na-... Eh Chanyeol" Jaejong penasaran dengan tamunya yang datang disore hari dan keluar untuk melihatnya namun cukup terkejut karena Chanyeol yang datang kerumahnya

"Hai Eomma" Chanyeol tersenyum manis pada Eomma Sehun yang kelihatan masih cantik walaupun sudah berumur

"Silahkan masuk nak, Eomma sedang masak untuk makan malam. Kau makan disini saja Chan" Jaejong mengajak Chanyeol untuk makan malam bersama keluarganya karena sudah biasa untuk Chanyeol makan malam atau mungkin menginap dirumahnya

"Tidak usah Eomma, aku hanya menitip cake pada Sehun saja" Chanyeol bukannya ingin menolak ajakan Jaejong Eomma namun karena melihat wajah Sehun seperti tidak menyukai keberadaannya membuat dirinya malas berlama – lama dirumah tersebut

"Hei ayo lahh nak, lagian hari ini Jin akan menginap dirumah ini" Jaejong merasa keluarganya akan lengkap jika semua sanak keluarga mau menginap dirumah mereka, padahal dikorea mereka banyak memiliki keluarga namun banyakan famili Sehun memilih untuk tinggal dirumah Sehun

"Baiklah" Chanyeol juga sudah rindu dengan sepupunya yang bernama lengkap Kim Seok Jin

Sehun menjatuhkan rahangnya melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang awalnya menolak namun ketika dikatakan bahwa sepupu mereka yang bernama Jin akan datang membuat Chanyeol mengiyakan ajakan Eomma.

" _Dasar labil_ " Sehun mencibir Chanyeol secara terang terangan dan itu membuat Cahnyeol hanya diam dan tidak merespon namun masuk kedalam rumah Sehun dan duduk disofa

Sehun melangkah kedapur untuk meletakkan kue tersebut keatas meja makan dan kemudian dirinya beranjak kekamar untuk menghindari berbicara atau berkontak fisik dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap kepergian Sehun dengan helaan nafas namun langkah kakinya tidak bisa diajak kerja sama karena kakinya menuntun dirinya untuk masuk kedalam kamar Sehun yang tidak terkunci.

BLAM

Setelah masuk kedalam kamar Sehun, Chanyeol menguncinya dengan cepat dan membuat Sehun terkejut karena tidak pernah ada orang yang seberani itu masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"KAU... SILAHKAN KELUAR" Sehun tidak menyukai bagaimana Chanyeol dengan santainya berdiri didepan pintunya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Chanyeol menantang balik Sehun, masalah ini harus diselesaikan agar tidak menimbulkan perkara yang besar

"Ini kamarku, jadi silahkan keluar" Sehun mencoba untuk bersabar dalam menghadapi Chanyeol walaupun nyatanya dia ingin sekali memukul wajah tampan Chanyeol yang kelihatan sangat brengsek untuknya

"Ini kamar kekasihku, jadi tidak ada masalah besar jika aku bermain kekamarnya bahkan aku pernah menginap disini"

Chanyeol mendekati Sehun yang hanya diam dan duduk diatas kasurnya namun Chanyeol bisa melihat bahwa Sehun bergerak gelisah karena dirinya.

"Anggap saja Sehun kekasihmu sudah mati"

Chanyeol dengan cepat mencengkram dagu Sehun dan memaksanya untuk menatap matanya "Kau jangan seperti itu, aku hanya ingin kau menjadi lebih baik bukan kita berkelahi seperti ini"

Sehun mencoba untuk melepaskan cengkraman Chanyeol pada dagunya yang sangat sakit namun kekuatannya tidak seberapa jika dibandingan dengan Chanyeol.

"Lepas..." Sehun meronta mencoba untuk melepaskan cengkraman Chanyeol namun hasilnya sia – sia

"Kau bisa saja tidak mencintaiku, tapi jangan seperti ini seolah kita tdiak saling mengenal"

"Kau lupakan saja aku, kau bisa kembali dengan Baekhyunmu" Sehun tidak suka hidupnya diatur oleh orang lain

"KAU..." Chanyeol geram dengan sikap kekanakan Sehun yang selama ini dia coba untuk mengerti namun untuk kali ini tidak ada toleransi lagi atas sikap tersebut

"Apa?" Sehun menantang walaupun dagunya kesakitan karena cengkraman Chanyeol terlalu kuat, namun dirinya tidak menyerah dan tetap melawan Chanyeol semampunya

"Dengan seenak hatimu mengatakan melupakanmu dan kembali pada Baekhyun. Sehun kau harus ingat, aku sudah mencintaimu dan karena kau lahh aku jadi bisex" Chanyeol marah besar karena separuh hatinya sudah untuk Sehun karena waktu yang mereka lalui sudah begitu panjang

"Kau mencintaiku? Jangan munafik, kau saja memutuskanku secara sepihak" Sehun merasakan getaran dihatinya ketika Chanyeol mengatakan cinta namun egonya masih tidak menerima kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol baru saja memutuskannya secara sepihak kemarin

"Aku tidak munafik, dengarkan aku. Aku memutuskanmu bukan karena tidak menyukaimu lagi tapi coba lahh untuk menjadi lebih baik. Itu saja yang kuminta, kau sudah dewasa dan harus bisa membedakan semuanya"

Chanyeol melepas cengkramannya pada dagu Sehun karena dia tahu Sehun sudah sangat kesakitan karena tidak membalas kata – katanya seperti sebelumnya.

Sehun mengusap dagunya yang kesakitan dan menatap sinis Chanyeol yang memasang wajah sendunya, dirinya juga kasihan dengan sikap frustasi Chanyeol menatapnya.

"Baiklah, kau mau apa sekarang" Sehun bertanya kelanjutan hubungan mereka yang akan seperti ini selamanya jika tidak diselesaikan sekarang juga

"Aku mau kita kembali tetapi setelah kau menjadi lebih dewasa dan lebih baik, itu saja permintaanku" Chanyeol menyebutkan permintaan atau keinginannya untuk kedepannya

"Aku..." Sehun bingung mau menjawab apa karena dirinya juga banyakan salah dalam permasalahan ini karena dirinya terlalu egois jika sudah bercanda

"Tidak usah jawab sekarang, kau memiliki waktu untuk berpikir sebelum hubungan kita kembali seperti semula" Chanyeol mengatakan kata – kata tersebut kemudian keluar dari kamar Sehun yang terasa dingin tidak seperti biasanya

BLAM

Sehun terjatuh dilantai karena bingung dengan pilihannya sendiri, apakah dia ingin kembali dengan Chanyeol atau berakhir dengan tidak saling mengenal.

"Hiks..."

Dunia seolah mempermainkan Sehun yang frustasi dalam hal percintaan, ketika bersama wanita dirinya dicampakkan begitu saja sedangkan dengan pria juga dirinya diputuskan begitu saja. Apakah memang dirinya yang banyak salah atau orang – orang yang tidak memahami dirinya.

..

..

..

Malam harinya semuanya berkumpul dimeja makan termasuk Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menghabiskan waktu bercerita dengan Jaejong Eomma dan Luhan yang sibuk memasak didapur, Chanyeol banyak membantu karena dirinya sudah biasa dengan urusan masak – memasak.

TING TONG

"Biar Eomma saja" Jaejong berdiri duluan dan berniat membuka pintu utama untuk menyambut tamunya yang sudah pasti sepupu Sehun yang sangat mirip dengan anaknya 

Luhan menatap heran kearah Jaejong Eomma karena tidak biasanya Eomma Sehun mau membukakan pintu dan biasanya menyuruh mereka untuk membukakan pintu sedangkan Chanyeol yang paham dengan keheranan Luhan langsung memberitahunya.

"Sepupu kami yang datang, namanya Kim Seok Jin" Chanyeol menjawab dan membuat Luhan mengangguk – anggukkan kepala tanda mengerti

"Lihat, siapa yang datang" Jaejong mendekati meja makan sambil membawa seseorang yang juga sudah dia anggap seperti anak sendiri

"Hyung?" Sehun senang karena Hyung favoritnya datang hari ini dan memeluk Jin Hyung yang kelihatan bertambah tampan sejak terakhir mereka bertemu

"Hai Sehun, kau semakin tampan saja" Jin ketawa melihat tingkah Sehun seperti anak – anak jika bertemu dengannya

"Luhan, dia adalah sepupu Sehun dan Chanyeol. Namanya adalah Kim Seok Jin dan kau bisa memanggilnya Jin Oppa" Jaejong memberitahu Luhan karena cuma Luhan yang tidak mengenal Jin

"Annyeong, Luhan imnida" Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan sedangkan Jin hanya tersenyum saja melihatnya

"Annyeong, kau bisa memanggilku Jin Oppa" Jin senang memiliki teman baru seperti Luhan yang kelihatan sangat ramah

"Sudah perkenalannya, ayo makan" Sehun merusak moment perkenalan dengan rengekannya karena dirinya sangat lapar sehabis menangis karena Chanyeol

"Iya bawel" Jin duduk disamping Sehun karena kebiasan Sehun adalah menempel pada Jin Hyung yang merupakan Hyung favoritnya

"Ish... Tadi kau mengatakan aku tampan sekarang kau mengatakan aku bawel, dasar plin plan Jin Botol" Sehun kesal dengan Jin Hyung yang mengejeknya dan membalas ejekannya dengan mengatakan Jin Botol, nama panggilan kesayangannya pada Jin Hyung

"Dasar" Jin sebal jika ada yang memanggilnya dengan Jin Botol, tapi jika Sehun yang mengatakannya dirinya tidak terlalu marah, Luhan hampir saja ketawa karena Sehun dan Jin Oppa sangat lucu namun diurungkannya karena tidak mau membuat Sehun marah

"Hai Chanyeol" Jin lupa akan keberadaan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi banyakan diam

"Hai Jin Hyung" Chanyeol menyapa Jin, dirinya sangat tidak suka jika Sehunnya berdekatan dengan orang lain termasuk Jin yang merupakan sepupu mereka sendiri

Sehun tersenyum licik karena mengetahui dengan jelas jika Chanyeol cemburu dengan Jin Hyung yang terlihat lebih tampan damn mempesona dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol.

"Ayo makan" Jaejong membawa piring baru untuk Jin dan mereka makan dengan tenang hingga semua makanan dihabiskan oleh Jin yang memang kuat makan, semuanya hanya geleng – geleng kepala melihat Jin makan yang sangat banyak dan tidak cocok dengan tubuh rampingnya yang sangat menggoda wanita

Selesai makan malam semuanya berkumpul diruang tamu untuk saling bercerita, Sehun sedari tadi menempel terus disamping Jin bagaikan perangko sedangkan Chanyeol bertambah bad mood karena hal itu.

"Sehun, kenapa jadi menempel pada Jin? Biasanya pada Chanyeol" Jaejong heran dengan sikap Sehun yang senang menempel pada sepupunya

Luhan takjub dengan keluarga besar Sehun yang semuanya sangat tampan seperti Sehun namun dirinya merasa jengah pada sikap kecemburuan Chanyeol dari matanya saja nampak.

"Bosan Eomma, Jin Hyung kan ada. Biasanya Jin Hyung selalu menjadi Hyungku yang No 1" Sehun membanggakan Jin sedangkan Chanyeol bertambah masam karena ucapan Sehun

"Ada – ada saja anak ini" Jin ketawa saja melihat tingkah Sehun yang sedari dulu tidak pernah berubah dan tetap manja, yang membedakannya dulu Sehun masih sangat imut sedangkan sekarang dia sangat tampan dan imut bersamaan

"Apakah kau akan menginap disini Jin?" Jaejong bertanya karena Jin datang hanya membawa sebuah tas saja

"Ayo lahh Hyung, kau sudah lama tidak bermalam dirumahku" Sehun membujuk Jin Botolnya untuk bermalam dirumahnya sedangkan Chanyeol tertohok seolah perkataan Sehun menyindirnya

"Baiklah" Jin setuju saja daripada Sehun merajuk padanya, lagian rumah Jin sangat jauh didaerah Ganggam sana dan ini sudah malam untuk kembali kerumahnya

"Yeah!" Sehun senang bukan main ketika Jin Hyungnya menginap dirumah mereka sedangkan Luhan tidak menyangka jika Sehun akan seperti anak kecil jika berada didekat Jin Oppa

"Baiklah, silahkan istirahat semuanya" Jaejong merasa sudah waktunya untuk Sehun dan Luhan untuk beristirahat

"Eomma, aku pamit dulu" Chanyeol tidak tahan lama – lama dirumah ini karena bisa membuatnya membunuh seseorang

"Eh? Chanyeol tidak menginap nak?" Jaejong terkejut bukan main karena biasanya Sehun akan menahan Chanyeol namun kali ini tidak sama sekali

"Iya, Hyung tidak menginap?" Sehun bertanya polos dengan embel – embel Hyung sedangkan Chanyeol menatap fokus pada Jaejong Eomma

"Lain kali saja Eomma, aku pulang dulu" Chanyeol keluar dari rumah tersebut dengan tergesa namun tidak terlalu nampak karena kakinya yang panjang

"Sudah lahh, ayo Hyung kubantu" Sehun membantu Hyungnya untuk membawa tasnya yang lumayan berat

Sesampai dikamar Jin cukup terkejut karena kamar Sehun tidak pernah berubah dari dulu, masih sama persis seperti dulu kali terakhir dirinya bermain kerumah Sehun.

"Wah... kau tidak pernah berubah Sehun" Jin mengamati kamar Sehun yang masih sama seperti dulu

"Ya begitu lahh Hyung" Sehun meletakkan tas Jin Hyung diatas kursi belajarnya

"Chanyeol tadi kenapa?" Jin bertanya karena rasanya Chanyeol hari ini kurang bersahabat apalagi menjawabnya tadi ketika baru datang kerumah Sehun

"Tidak tahu Hyung" Sehun berbohong namun Jin dengan jelas melihat kebohongan dimata Sehun karena mereka dari kecil sudah bersama sehingga hal sekecil apapun yang disembunyikan akan terungkap dengan sendirinya

"Jangan berbohong Sehun, Hyung tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dan Hyung mohon lebih baik Sehun menjelaskannya sekarang juga" Jin mengelak jika Sehun berkata jujur karena Sehun tidak pernah akan bisa berbohong padanya

Sehun menghela nafas karena dia lupa jika dirinya tidak bisa berbohong pada Jin Botol atau dengan kata lain Jin Hyung sangat memahami dirinya.

"Ayo" Jin memaksa Sehun untuk jujur

"Baiklah, tapi Hyung jangan marah dan membenci Sehun" Sehun meminta persetujuan agar dirinya bercerita

"Iya" Jin tidak pernah bisa marah dengan Sehun yang terlihat sangat polos

Sehun menceritakan semuanya dari awal sampai akhir kepada Jin Hyung, cuma Jin Hyung yang mau dia beritahu tentang kehidupannya yang pelik.

"Begitu lahh kejadiannya Hyung" Sehun mengakhiri ceritanya dengan sedih karena jujur saja dia masih menyayangi Chanyeol namun diputuskan secara sepihak membuatnya sangat skait hati

"Hah..." Jin menghela nafas karena terkejut dan bingung dengan Sehun yang memiliki masalah yang cukup besar

"Kenapa menghela nafas Hyung?" Sehun binggung karena Hyungnya menghela nafas dan seharusnya memberikan saran atau motivasi

"Hyung tidak marah jika kau menjadi Gay Sehun, tapi Hyung rasa kau cukup kekanakan seperti itu. Bukan Hyung ingin menyudutkanmu tapi kau memang bersalah, jika bercanda maka lihat lawanmu apakah masih sanggup dengan candaanmu atau sudah tidak sangguo. Chanyeol memberikan kesempatan untukmu agar berpikir jernih bukan membencinya. Kalau Hyung jadi Chanyeol, Hyung juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Jawaban dari semuanya adalah tergantung padamu apakah kau masih mencintai Chanyeol atau tidak dan jika kau masih mencintainya maka berubah lahh dan menjadi Sehun yang lebih baik dan tidak kasar. Chanyeol sudah menjadi biseks karenamu dan sangat sulit untuknya untuk menjadi straight. Maka dari itu coba lahh untuk meyakinkan hatimu sendiri apakah kau masih mencintainya atau tidak"

"Iya Hyung" Sehun tertegun kenapa kalau Jin Hyung yang menasehatinya langsung masuk kehatinya sedangkan Chanyeol tidak masuk kedalam hatinya dan malah salah mengartikan semuanya

"Baiklah, kau istirahat saja Hun, kau besok sekolah" Jin menyuruh Sehun untuk tiduran dulaun karena besok anak itu sekolah

"Hyung?" Sehun bertanya seolah takut Jin Hyungnya menghilang

"Bentar, Hyung mau ganti baju dikamar mandi" Jin mengambil baju gantinya dari dalam tas dan menggantinya didalam kamar mandi

"Besok aku harus menemuinya dan memberikan jawabanku" keputusan Sehun sudah bulat bahwa besok dirinya harus menjumpai Chanyeol dan memberikan jawabannya

~TBC~


	9. Chapter 9

..

..

..

Sehun adalah seorang Gay, namun sebuah insiden kecil membuatnya kembali menjadi pria straight yang hanya menyukai wanita

..

..

..

Because Of You

Main Cast : HunHan

Rated : M

..

..

Pagi harinya Jin bangun dua jam lebih awal daripada manusia yang lain bangun dan dia menyukai ketenangan waktunya sendiri dimana orang lain tidak bicara sama sekali.

Jin melirik kesampingnya tepat dimana Sehun masih tertidur dengan pulasnya, dan dirinya sangat menyesal karena tidak membimbing Sehun kearah yang benar sejak awal hingga terjerumus menjadi gay.

Merasa tidak tahan lama – lama disamping Sehun membuat tenggorokannya kering dan ingin menegak minum didapur. Jin melangkah keluar menuju dapur untuk meredakan tenggorokannya yang sangat haus.

Sesampainya didapur Jin terkejut karena ada juga yang sudah bangun selain dirinya "Luhan"

Luhan yang disapa terkejut juga karena tidak biasanya seseorang bangun lebih awal sepertinya dan menemukan Jin Oppa yang menyapanya.

"Oppa"

"Kau bangun lebih awal Lu?" Jin bertanya karena tidak pernah dibayangkannya bahwa seorang wanita bangun lebih awal kecuali seorang Eomma yang sibuk mennyiapkan kebutuhan keluarganya dipagi hari

"Iya Oppa, Oppa juga bangun lebih awal?" Luhan bertanya karena Jin Oppa nampak lebih segar dan tidak mengantuk seperti banyakan orang bangun dipagi hari

"Iya, sudah menjadi kebiasaanku bangun dua jam lebih awal dari yang lainnya" Jin merasa nyaman berbincang dengan Luhan

"Hahaha... Kita sama Oppa" Luhan ternyata memiliki kesamaan dengan Jin Oppa dan rasanya sangat muda akrab dengan Jin Oppa yang beberapa jam lalu baru dikenalnya

"Lu, kita berbincang diruang tamu" Jin mengajak Luhan untuk berbincang sekaligus berkenalan lebih dekat dengan Luhan yang sudah dianggap seperti dongsaengnya sendiri

"Baik Oppa" Luhan dan Jin berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan duduk berlawanan arah agar saling menatap satu sama lain

"Bagaimana disini, apakah kau nyaman dirumah ini?" Jin bertanya karena ingin tahu secara langsung sifat Sehun pada orang baru yang tinggal dirumah Sehun

"Aku nyaman Oppa, tapi ada sedikit yang membuatku terganggu" Luhan mengatakan dengan jujur karena jika berbohong juga tidak baik dan semua penghuni dirumah ini sudah tahu dengan jelas bahwa dirinya kurang nyaman dirumah ini

Jin tersenyum saja mendengar perkataan Luhan "Pasti karena Sehun"

Luhan tersentak karena cukup terkejut dengan kemampuan Jin Oppa menebaknya dengan cepat "Darimana Oppa tahu"

"Dia memang begitu akhir – akhir ini karena dia sudah pernah disakitin oleh wanita" Jin tersenyum saja karena jujur saja Sehun memang sedikit dingin pada pertemuan awal namun jika sudah mengenalnya dengan baik Sehun akan seperti perangko yang terus menempel pada mereka

"Ah... Chanyeol Oppa juga mengatakan seperti itu"

"Kau sudah tahu hubungan mereka?" Jin bertanya pada Luhan sedangkan yang ditanya bingung ingin menjelaskan apa pada Jin Oppa

"Tidak usah takut, aku juga baru tahu semalam karena Sehun yang menceritakan padaku" Jin memberitahu agar Luhan tidak perlu begitu panik dan ketakutan

"Iya Oppa, Chanyeol Oppa yang memberitahuku" Luhan jujur karena berbohong juga tidak ada artinya karena Jin Oppa dengan mudah menebak

"Lu, kau jangan memberitahu siapapun masalah ini. Apalagi Sehun dan Chanyeol sedang dalam masalah besar" Jin memberitahu walaupun dirinya merasa Luhan bukan wanita yang suka membongkar rahasia orang lain

"Iya Oppa"

' _BINGO!_ ' tebakan Luhan tentang Sehun dan Chanyeol Oppa dalam masalah benar dan dibenarkan oleh Jin Oppa

"Jika kau terbiasa dengan sikap Sehun, maka kau akan tahu dia adalah orang yang baik" Jin memberitahu bahwa Sehun tidak separah yang dipikirkan orang lain

"Ya aku tahu Oppa, dia seperti itu karena masa lalunya" Luhan tidak ambil pusing tentang Sehun karena sudah biasa melihatnya seperti itu

"Baiklah, silahkan istirahat kembali" Jin beranjak dari ruang tamu begitu juga dengan Luhan yang ingin kembali kekamarnya

BLAM

"Darimana saja?" Sehun bertanya layaknya istri yang takut suaminya menghilang sedangkan Jin cukup terkejut karena setahunya Sehun tidak cepat bangun dipagi hari namun kali ini berbeda

"Dari dapur, habis minum" Jin jujur namun hanya setengah saja karena takut Sehun akan membenci Luhan jika dirinya mengatakan bertemu dengan Luhan

"Yakin hanya minum saja?" Sehun masih tidak yakin karena Jin sangat lama diluar, dirinya sudah membuka mata ketika Jin Hyung keluar dari kamarnya

"Iya bawel" Jin gemas dengan sikap Sehun yang bertambah bawel dan cerewet

"YAK!" Sehun kesal dibilang bawel dan sebagainya karena julukannya adalah _Ice Prince_

"Sudah tidur saja, masih ada satu jam lebih lagi untuk tidur" Jin menyuruh Sehun untuk tidur daripada mendengar anak ayam ribut sebelum waktunya

"Hyung~" Sehun merengek tanpa tahu malu pada Jin Hyung yang hanya memutar bola matanya

"Sehun, kau harus ingat umur. Kau bukan anak kecil" Jin memperingatkan Sehun untuk lebih dewasa karena Sehun bukan anak kecil lagi untuk merengek

Sehun menggembungkan pipinya dan membalikkan badannya hingga membelakangi Jin yang hanya diam.

"Sehun..." Jin mencoba untuk memanggil Sehun yang sedang merajuk

"Anak ayam" Jin memanggil dengan panggilan lain namun Sehun tidak meresponnya sama sekali

"Sehun, Hyung berbicara padamu" Jin menegur Sehun yang sama sekali tidak sopan

"Apa?" Sehun menjawab kesal namun tidak membalikkan badannya kearah Jin Hyung yang sedang berbicara dengannya

"Jangan bersikap buruk dengan Luhan, dia orang yang baik" Jin memberitahu Sehun yang pasti wajah sepupunya sedang cemberut parah

"Darimana kau tahu?" Sehun bertanya balik bukannya menjawab permintaan Jin Botolnya

"Tadi aku baru saja berbicang kecil dengannya diruang tamu"

"AKH..." Jin kesakitan karena Sehun tiba – tiba membalikkan badannya dan meremas selangkangannya yang tidak berdosa sama sekali

"Kau berbohong, tadi kau mengatakan cuma minum. Aku saja bisa menebak tidak mungkin minum bisa selama itu" Sehun memarahi Jin yang sikap teledornya dalam berbicara

"Ah..." Jin mendesah kesakitan dan kenikmatan karena tangan Sehun dengan nakalnya masih bermain diselangkangannya

"Lepas..." Jin memohon kepada Sehun untuk menjauhkan tangan nakalnya diselangkangannya

Sehun dengan patuh melepaskan remasannya pada selangkangan Jin yang sebelumnya tidak pernah disentuhnya.

"Sehun, kau sangat nakal" Jin memarahi Sehun yang memasang tampang polos

"Memang aku seperti ini Hyung" Sehun menjawab dengan tanpa berdosanya membuat Jin geleng – geleng kepala akan sikap Sehun yang sudah banyak berubah menjadi nakal

"Kalau aku menjadi kekasihmu, sudah habis kupukul" Jin memberikan kata – kata pedasnya pada Sehun yang memasang wajah tidak takut sama sekali

"Untung saja aku tidak menjadi kekasihmu walaupun kau sangat tampan Hyung" Sehun ketawa saja karena dirinya sudah bersyukur memiliki sepupu yang sangat baik seperti Jin Hyung

"Pantas saja Chanyeol kesal padamu, kau sangat nakal Sehun" Jin geleng – geleng kepala saja melihat tingkah Sehun yang memang ada – ada saja

"Biarin" Sehun tidak peduli lagi karena memang sikapnya begini, dalam hal percintaaan harus saling mengerti dan memahami satu sama lain

"Sudah kau tidur saja" Jin memukul pantat Sehun yang sedari tadi anak itu cerewet dan menggangu waktu tenangnya

"Iya" Sehun kesal namun menurut pada perkataan Jin Botolnya

..

..

..

Siang harinya Sehun mengantar Luhan pulang kerumah duluan baru pergi kekantor Chanyeol sendirian karena tidak ingin membuat Luhan menunggunya dengan perut kosong.

CLECK

"Kau sudah makan?" Sehun bertanya dengan tidak sopannya pada Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk memaraf dokumennya yang menumpuk

"Belum" Chanyeol sangat tahu jika yang masuk kedalam ruangannya adalah Sehun karena dari cara membuka pintu dan bicaranya sudah bisa dipastikan hanya Sehun yang berani melakukannya seperti itu

"Ayo makan siang bersama"

Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tumpukan dokumennya kearah Sehun yang berdiri didepan pintunya. Pikirannya melayang apakah Sehun sudah menyadari kesalahannya dan mengajaknya makan malam sebagai bentuk rasa bersalahnya.

"Ayo" Chanyeol setuju saja dengan ajakan Sehun yang hari ini nampak sangat baik dan ramah

Chanyeol dan Sehun berjalan menuju kantin dikantornya dengan ruangan khusus atasan yang selama ini mereka tempati jika makan dikantin.

"Aku saja yang pesan" Sehun mengambil ahli untuk memesan makanan dan dirinya sudah sangat paham jika Chanyeol ingin memakan apa disiang hari

Chanyeol menatap kepergian Sehun dengan senyumannya, dia senang karena Sehun tampak berubah dan lebih dewasa.

Selang sepuluh menit, Sehun datang dengan membawa nampan yang berisi makanan yang dipesan Sehun sangat banyak.

"Kenapa banyak kali?" Chanyeol bertanya karena setahunya Sehun tidak makan banyak karena ingin membentuk tubuhnya

"Tidak apa, hanya ingin saja. Ayo makan" Sehun memasang wajah baik – baik saja walaupun hatinya menjerit

Mereka makan dengan tenang seolah mereka tidak memiliki masalah, Chanyeol merasa senang sedangkan Sehun berpikir sambil makan cara untuk mengungkapkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Hyung, aku ingin berbicara sesuatu" Sehun mengambil perhatian Chanyeol setelah mereka selesai makan siang dengan nikmat

"Apa Sehun" Chanyeol bertanya polos walaupun dalam hati bisa menebak jika Sehun meminta untuk balikan seperti semula

"Aku ingin kita kembali..." Sehun menggantung kalimatnya karena untuknya merupakan hal berat dalam memutuskan hal ini

"Kembali ke jalan masing – masing" Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat terpotong sedangkan Chanyeol terkejut dengan pengakuan Sehun

"Maksudmu apa?" Chanyeol bertanya serius sedangkan Sehun mengambil nafas agar bisa menjelaskan dengan baik tanpa ada kesalahan dalam ucapannya

"Aku ingin kita kembali kejalan yang normal, menjadi straight" Sehun sudah memutuskan pilihannya untuk mencoba menjadi straight, karena dirinya tidak ingin mengecewakan orang tuanya yang sudah mendidiknya hingga sebesar ini dan tidka mau mempermalukan orang tuanya dengan orientasinya

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan hal itu" Chanyeol sangat tidak terima jika disini dirinya menjadi korban

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukan itu?" Sehun menantang balik Chanyeol sambil menatap tajam Chanyeol yang sama menatapnya dengan tajam

"Karena kau duniaku berubah, semuanya karena kau" Chanyeol menuduh Sehun yang sudah membuatnya menjadi kecanduan sex dengan pria

"Jika kau sudah kecanduan, maka kau bisa mencari seseorang yang bisa menggantikan posisiku" Sehun masih tetap dengan pendiriannya dan tidak tergoyahkan karena ucapan Chanyeol

Chanyeol memukul meja dengan kuat "Kau tidak bisa segampang itu bicara"

Chanyeol menarik tangan Sehun dengan kuat hingga dirinya lebih tepat menyeret Sehun menuju ruangannya dan selama perjalanan banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya seolah binatang yang bersikap kasar pada Sehun

BLAM 

"KAU GILA HAH?" Sehun awalnya tidak ingin marah harus berakhir dengan marah karena Chanyeol sangat kasar padanya

"IYA AKU GILA, KAU LEBIH GILA ASAL KAU TAHU" Chanyeol tidak bisa bicara dengan lembut lagi karena Sehun sudah membuatnya emosi dari awal

"MAUMU APA?" Sehun tidak terima diperlakukan kasar, dirinya sudah menjawab dengan baik sesuai dengan permintaaan Chanyeol kemarin

"Aku ingin kita kembali seperti dimana kita masih menjalin hubungan terlarang kita" Chanyeol hanya ingin itu saja bukan yang lain

"Aku juga ingin, tapi aku menyadarinya jika hubungan kita terlarang untuk diteruskan Hyung. Apalagi kau sepupuku, mau apa dibilang orang jika mengetahui hubungan terlarang kita" Sehun mencoba berbicara dari hati ke hati kepada Chanyeol yang masih belum bisa menerima keadaan

"Aku belum bisa melepaskanmu" Chanyeol bergumam lirih sambil duduk disofa karena rasa pening menyerangnya tiba – tiba

"Coba lahh untuk terbiasa seperti dimana dirimu menerimaku pertama kali, semuanya bisa karena terbiasa"

Sehun mendekati Chanyeol dan memeluk mantan kekasihnya yang sangat frustasi dengan semuanya.

"Akan mudah untukmu karena kau seorang bisex sedangkan aku harus mengulang dari awal karena diriku sudah terpusat menjadi gay"

"Baiklah, kita berpisah" Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan tidak rela karena untuk kebaikan bersama termasuk Sehunnya yang sudah sangat dia cintai

"Terima kasih sudah mengerti Hyung" Sehun tersenyum tulus karena Chanyeol pada akhirnya mengerti dengan situasi dan menerimanya dengan lapang dada

"Hm" Chanyeol mengangguk lemah menjawab rasa terima kasih Sehun

"Kuharap Hyung tidak sakit setelah ini, dan jika itu terjadi maka jangan salahkan aku jika kau akan kuhukum" Sehun memperingatkan Chanyeol untuk menjaga keehatan setelah perpisahan ini terjadi

"Aku lebih senang dihukum olehmu" Chanyeol bercanda sedangkan Sehun memukul Chanyeol karena candaan tidak berkualitas tersebut

"Aku serius" Sehun memasang wajah mengerikannya untuk diberikan pada Chanyeol yang masih saja ketawa

"Iya – iya, aku akan menjaga kesehatanku dan kau juga harus menjaga kesehatanmu"

"Hm" Sehun mengangguk dengan patuh dan mereka berpelukan untuk terakhir kalinya

..

..

..

Sehun memasuki kamarnya dengan riang dan membuat Jin yang tiduran cukup terkejut karena wajah Sehun sangat ceria saat ini.

"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat senang?" Jin bertanya pada Sehun yang berganti baju didepannya tanpa tahu malu

"Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan baik – baik pada Chanyeol, dan hubungan kami sudah berakhir" Sehun mengatakannya sambil mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan baju biasa

"Apa? Hubungan kalian berakhir?" Jin tidak menyangka jika Sehun mengambil jalan lain seperti ini, padahal pikirannya tadi bahwa Sehun akan merajuk kembali hubungannya dengan Chanyeol namun semuanya berbanding terbalik saat ini

"Iya Hyung, aku mengakhirinya tadi" Sehun yang sudah selesai mengganti bajunya langsung duduk disamping Jin Botol untuk bercerita mengenai kejadian tadi siang

"Kenapa kau akhiri, bukankah kau mencintainya" Jin bertanya penasaran karena dirinya benar – benar tidak menyangka jika Sehun memiliki rencana lain untuk kedepannya sehingga mengambil jalan seperti ini termasuk mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri

"Aku mencintainya dengan baik. Tapi aku berpikir panjang karena hubungan kami adalah hubungan terlarang dan tidak akan disetujui oleh orang tua kami. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan kedua orang tuaku yang sudah membesarkanku dengan penuh kasih sayang, dan yang kuinginkan hanya satu yaitu membuat kedua orang tuaku bahagia"

Jin menganga karena pemikiran Sehun sangat dewasa padahal semalam seperti anak kecil yang tidak dikasih permen "Kau sangat dewasa"

"Sehun" Sehun membanggakan dirinya namun berikutnya Jin mencubit pipinya dengan kuat

"ARGH..." Sehun kesakitan karena cubitan si Jin Botol dari dulu tetap sakit dan ngilu

"Adikku sangat dewasa" Jin melepaskan cubitannya dari pipi Sehun karena sudah cukup mengerjai adiknya tersebut

"Kau jahat" Sehun mengelus pipinya yang sehabis dicubit Jin tanpa dosanya

"Jangan seperti itu, kau juga pernah meremas selangkanganku" Jin tidak mau dikatakan orang jahat karena Sehun juga orang jahat

"Mulai lagi" Sehun paling malas melihat orang yang suka mengungkit masa lalu

"Dasar albino" Jin mencibir Sehun yang dengan seenak jidat berlagak seperti orang dewasa

"YAK!" Sehun dan Jin saling rebutan untuk menggelitik satu sama lain, mungkin pertengkaran seperti ini lahh yang membuat mereka menjadi semakin kompak dan akrab

~TBC~


	10. Chapter 10

..

..

..

Sehun adalah seorang Gay, namun sebuah insiden kecil membuatnya kembali menjadi pria straight yang hanya menyukai wanita

..

..

..

Because Of You

Main Cast : HunHan

Rated : M

..

..

Sore harinya Jin dan Sehun menghabiskan waktu dengan tiduran dikamar karena mereka bosan jika ingin keluar.

"Sehun" Jin memanggil Sehun yang sedang tiduran diatas kasur empuk milik sepupunya

"Hm" Sehun hanya bergumam untuk menjawabnya

"Apakah kau menyukai Luhan?"

Mata Sehun membesar dari ukurannya karena pertanyaan yang tidak – tidak dari Jin Botol yang membuatnya sedikit kesal, kenapa diantara banyak mahluk hidup berjenis kelamin perempuan harus Luhan juga yang disebutkan.

"Tentu saja tidak" Sehun menjawab dengan ketus sedangkan Jin ketawa melihat tingkah Sehun seperti anak – anak

"Kenapa merajuk, Hyung kan cuma bertanya" Jin tidak habis pikir, Sehun hanya tampak tampan dan dewasa dari luar namun ketika mengenalnya bagaikan anak kecil yang unik

"Tapi aku tidak suka dihubungkan dengan Luhan. (titik)" Sehun kesal dan memakai membaca titik, itu sangat tidak sopan pada yang lebih tua namun Jin tidak mempermasalahkannya selagi bukan kepalanya yang dipukul

"Luhan wanita yang sempurna, kenapa kau tidak mau bertemanan dengannya?" Jin merasa Luhan adalah teman wanita yang cocok untuk Sehun

Sehun menarik nafas dan membuangnya dengan cepat "Aku masih belum bisa menerima wanita disisiku baik sebagai teman maupun sebagai kekasih"

"Jika bukan mulai saat ini kau mulai, mau kapan kau memulainya?" Jin ingin yang terbaik untuk Sehun sehingga ikut campur dalam hubungan sepupunya itu

"Ish.. Kenapa Hyung jadi cerewet" Sehun frustasi menjawab pertanyaan Jin yang memang sangat benar, namun dirinya merasa bukan sekarang waktunya untuk membahas itu

"Hyung ingin kau dapat yang terbaik"

Sehun tersenyum licik "Hyung saja belum memiliki kekasih" dan sontak membuat Jin terdiam akan kebenaran yang dikatakan Sehun "Hyung tidak ingin sembarangan memilih kekasih"

"Begitu juga denganku" Sehun memantapkan kata – katanya karena sudah pernah disakitin

"Sudah lahh, ayo keluar. Kita makan malam" Jin bingung ingin mejawab apa lagi lantaran Sehun sudah membuatnya bungkam dengan pertanyaan yang dia balikkan

Jin dan Sehun keluar kamar bersama menuju meja makan dimana sudah tertara rapi semuanya dan mereka tidak menemukan Eomma mereka didapur maupun meja makan.

"Luhan" Jin terkejut karena yang menyiapkan semuanya adalah Luhan bukan Jaejong Eomma seperti biasa

"Oppa" Luhan juga cukup terkejut namun untuk tidak menjatuhkan piring yang berisi nasi, semuanya sudah dia persiapkan

"Mana Eomma" Sehun bertanya dengan nada datarnya membuat Jin geleng – geleng kepala melihatnya

"Eomma sedang dikamar, katanya Eomma pening sehingga aku yang mengambil ahli kerjaan Eomma" Luhan sudah biasa dengan sikap Sehun sehingga tidak terlalu memasukkannya kedalam hati

"Hyung, ayo kita lihat Eomma" Sehun khawatir dengan Eommanya yang kurang enak badan dan sedang beristirahat

Jin dan Sehun meninggalkan dapur dan menuju kamar Jaejong Eomma yang berada diruang depan.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk"

Walaupun Sehun merupakan anak kandung, namun rasa hormat dan mejaga privasi orang lain selalu dilakukan Sehun setiap ingin masuk ke kamar orang.

"Eomma, Eomma kenapa?" Sehun bertanya sambil mendekati ranjang Eommanya dimana Eommanya sedang tertidur

"Eomma hanya kelelahan nak" Jaejong senang karena Sehun sangat perhatian padanya walaupun Sehun sering tidak menunjukkannya, namun kali ini secara langsung Sehun menunjukkannya

"Padahal Sehun ingin makan masakan Eomma" Sehun mencebikkan bibirnya karena tidak bisa makan masakan Eommanya yang sangat lezat dan menggoda

"Hahaha... Kalian makan lah, Luhan sudah memasakannya untuk kalian"

"Tidak mau, aku maunya masakan Eomma" Jin dan Jaejong pusing betul melihat Sehun yang terkadang terlalu kekanakan

"Dia sudah masak capek – capek, hargai dia Sehun" Jin memarahi Sehun yang merengek seperti anak kecil

"Betul, masakan Luhan juga enak dan dia sudah cocok jadi istri idaman" Jaejong membenarkan perkataan Jin, diantara semuanya cuma Sehun yang kekanakan

"Baiklah, kami makan dulu ya Eomma" Sehun malas lama – lama jika berhubungan dengan Luhan dan memilih untuk makan malam bersama Jin dan mungkin juga dengan Luhan

Jin dan Sehun sudah duduk dimeja makan dan memulai makan malamnya namun herannya Luhan belum juga nampak dan ikut bergabung dengan mereka untuk makan malam.

"Luhan" Jin memanggil Luhan yang mungkin masih didapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam

"Iya Oppa" Luhan berlari kecil kesumber suara dan menebak yang memanggilnya adalah Jin Oppa

"Kau tidak makan malam? Kami mau makan malam, ayo gabung dengan kami saja"

"Nanti Oppa, aku dengan Eomma saja" Luhan menolak karena segan satu meja dengan Sehun jika tidak ada Jaejong Eomma

"Tidak, kau nanti bisa sakit jika jadwal makan malammu tidak rutin" Jin tidak memperbolehkannya karena Luhan masih muda dan gampang terserang penyakit apalagi sekarang banyak orang yang terkena mag karena telat makan

"Baik Oppa" Luhan menurut saja karena apa yang dikatakan Jin Oppa benar juga, seperti temannya yang terkena mag hanya karena telat makan

Mereka bertiga makan dengan tenang sedangkan Sehun tidak mempermasalahkannya dan mencoba makanan yang dimasak Luhan.

"Kau yakin ini bisa dimakan?" Sehun bertanya dengan tidak elitnya sambil mengambil ayam kepiringnya

"Yakin" Luhan menjawab dengan penuh pasti karena masakannya tidak kalah dari koki restorant bintang lima di Korea

Jin mengambil ayam goreng kepiringnya dan mencoba masakan Luhan untuk pertama kalinya, setelah ayamnya masuk kedalam mulut dan mengunyahnya rasanya sangat enak dan tidak keras "Enak Lu" Jin memberikan jempolnya untuk masakan Luhan yang enak

Sehun tidak percaya dan mencoba untuk memakannya dan pada saat kunyahan pertama dirinya cukup terkejut karena masakan Luhan sangat enak.

"Bagaimana?" Jin bertanya pada Sehun, dirinya sudah bisa menebak jika Sehun akan mengatakan sangat enak namun terkadang Sehun beda dimulut dan beda dihatinya untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu

"Lumayan" Sehun menjawab santai sedangkan Jin hanya tersenyum saja karena Sehun benar – benar sangat dingin pada orang lain termasuk Luhan yang sudah tinggal dirumah Sehun dan bertemu seharii – hari

Mereka makan dengan nikmat termasuk Sehun yang sedari tadi tambah nasi dan sayurnya karena masakan Luhan sangat enak namun enggan mengungkapkan kebenaran.

Jin hanya ketawa dalam hati karena Sehun sangat bodoh, mulut saja yang mengatakan lumayan namun tambah makan dari tadi.

"Hah.. Kenyangnya" Sehun tidak menyangka perutnya akan membengkak seperti ini, dan ini pertama kali perutnya sangat kenyang dan melupakan dietnya untuk membentuk tubuh sexynya

Jin yang sudah selesai makan malam membawa piring kotornya, Sehun dan Luhan kedapur sedangkan Luhan sungkan untuk dibawakan piringnya namun karena Jin memaksa membuat Luhan mengalah daripada meributkan hal yang sepele.

"Ayo kekamar Hyung" Sehun kesulitan berjalan dan meminta Jin untuk membantunya

"Kau bisa berjalan sendiri kan" Jin sangat paham jika Sehun kekenyangan sehingga tidak bisa berjalan tapi seharusnya Sehun lebih sopan dalam berbicara dan meminta tolong

"Bantu aku Hyung, perutku sangat kenyang. Tadi siang aku makan kebanyakan dikantor Chnayeol" Sehun mengelak sedikit kejadian yang baru saja terjadi sedangkan Jin hanya merotasikan matanya

"Sini" Jin dengan terpaksa membantu Sehun yang sudah mulai berat namun Jin lebih kuat daripada Sehun si anak ayam yang manja

BLAM

Jin menjatuhkan Sehun tepat diatas kasur dengan kasar sedangkan Sehun yang tadinya memegang perut karena kekenyangan jadi was – was dengan Jin Botol yang sepertinya dalam mood yang tidak baik.

"Hyung..." Sehun ketakutan dan merangkak mundur hingga terpojok diujung ranjang yang terhalangi oleh tembok

"Kau jangan seperti itu Sehun, kau mengatakan masakannya lumayan tapi kau makan sangat banyak. Jadi lelaki harus bisa menentukan jawabnnya, kau bukan anak kecil lagi" Jin memarahi Sehun, mungkin Sehun selama ini terlalu dimanjakan sehingga bisa seperti ini

"Hyung membelanya lagi" Sehun kesal kenapa hidupnya penuh masalah selalu tentang Luhan dan Luhan

"Bukan membelanya Sehun. Kau jangan salah paham seperti ini"

"Luhan orang yang baik, jika kau memang tidak menyukai kehadirannya setidaknya kau bisa menjadi temannya saja" Jin bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Sehun untuk kesekian kalinya

"Terserahmu lahh" Jin frustasi dan keluar dari kamar untuk mencari udara segar dihalaman belakang yang dipenuhi dengan kolam ikan yang bisa membuat hati sejuk

..

..

..

Pagi harinya sekolah digemparkan dengan kedatangan siswa baru yang katanya sangat tampan dan mempesona. Para wanita sedari tadi sibuk menggosipkan hal tersebut dan menebak apakah ketampanannya sebanding dengan Sehun mereka.

" _Dasar wanita_ " Sehun mencibir dalam hati ketika berjalan dilorong karena sedari tadi semua wanita disekelilingnya sibuk menggosip sedangkan dirinya tidak mau tahu jika ada siswa baru maupun entah siapa

Sesampainya dikelas Sehun harus membiaskan telinganya karena dikelasnya juga banyak yang menggosipkan bahwa siswa baru yang akan masuk hari ini sangat tampan dan bla bala bla.

"Luhan" Hyuna memanggil Luhan yang baru saja memasuki kelas setelah satu menit dari Sehun yang duluan masuk

"Ada apa?" Luhan yang tidak tahu apa – apa cukup terkejut karena tidak biasanya Hyuna ribut seperti tante – tante dipasar

"Kau tahu, akan ada nanti siswa baru yang katanya sangat tampan" Hyuna berbagi gosip terbaru pada temannya

"Lalu?" Luhan bingung karena dirinya sudah biasa melihat cowok tampan seperti Kris Oppa, Mingyu Oppa, Chanyeol Oppa, Jin Oppa, dan terakhir Sehun bangsat

"Ish.. Tidak seru menggosip samamu Lu" Hyuna kesal karena respon Luhan tidak seperti teman – teman cabenya yang lain

Luhan tidak ambil pusing dan duduk dikursinya seperti biasa namun tidak menyadari seseorang dari jauh tersenyum padanya karena tidak menyangka jika Luhan merupakan bukan wanita penggosip dan gatal.

Selang sepuluh menit seorang guru membawa siswa baru yang sudah diributkan seluruh sekolah hanya karena ketampananya saja.

"Anak – anak kalian kedatangan teman baru kalian" sang guru mengambil perhatian kelas untuk pengumuman terbaru sedangkan siswa wanita sibuk membenarkan rumor tersebut dan mereka cukup senang karena anak baru tersebut akan duduk dikelas bersama mereka

"Silahkan masuk" sang guru mempersilahkan siswa baru tersebut untuk masuk, yang disuruh masuk melangkah dengan santai lengkap dengan senyumannya yang tidak luntur dari wajahnya

"Perkenalkan dirimu" sang guru menyuruh siswa baru tersebut untuk memperkenalkan dirinya kepada teman – teman barunya nanti

"Annyeong haseyo, joneun Kim Soo Hyun imnida"

Luhan yang tidak terlalu fokus mendengarnya terpaksa mengangkat kepalanya ketika siswa baru tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Kim Soo Hyun.

"Baiklah, kau bisa duduk dibelakang siswa bernama Luhan tersebut" sang guru menunjuk bangku kosong yang hanya ada dibelakang Luhan dan membuat yang lainnya iri kepada Luhan yang dekat dengan anak baru tampan tersebut

"Baik Saem" Kim Soo Hyun patuh dan duduk dibelakang Luhan namun ketika berpaspasan dan berkontak mata dengan Luhan membuatnya tersenyum saja

"Saem keluar dulu ya, mau mengambil absen yang tertinggal" sang guru pamit dan keluar dari kelas dengan terburu – buru karena lupa membawa absen kelas

"Hai sayang" bisik Kim Soo Hyun dengan suara lumayan besar dan membuat semuanya patah hati karena Kim Soo Hyun merupakan mantan atau kekasih Luhan

Sehun tidak menyangka jika Luhan sudah memiliki kekasih atau mantan kekasih, tapi Luhan hidup seolah tidak ada permasalahan yang terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Sang guru kemnbali dengan cepat lengkap dengan absensi yang dia bawa ditangannya, Luhan merasa dirinya akan tambah sial karena kehadiran Soo Hyun yang sangat tidak diharapkannya.

..

..

..

Sepulang sekolah, Luhan memasuki mobil Sehun dengan malas karena hari ini dirinya sudah cukup bad mood dengan kehadiran Soo Hyun yang membuatnya ingin muntah.

"Kau kenal dengan Soo Hyun?" Sehun bertanya sambil menjalankan mobilnya untuk keluar dari kawasan sekolah

"Hm, aku mengenalnya dengan baik" Luhan menjawab dengan ogah – ogahan walaupun dirinya harus jujur

"Kau kekasihnya?" Sehun bertanya lagi namun kali ini seperti menuduh Luhan yang mungkin kekasih dari pria bernama Kim Soo Hyun tersebut

"Hampir" Luhan menjawab singkat karena tidak mau membahas Soo Hyun terlalu banyak

"Kenapa hampir, tadi dia mengatakan sayang padamu'

Sontak membuat Luhan membuka matanya dan menatap Sehun seolah meminta penjelasan "Apakah kalian mendengarnya?"

"Tentu saja, suaranya sangat kuat tadi" Sehun tidak habis pikir kenapa Luhan seolah ketakutan begitu

"Hah... Mati aku" bisa – bisa Luhan menjadi bullyan karena merebut pangeran mereka

"Kenapa kau yang mati?" Sehun bingung dengan sikap Luhan yang rada – rada aneh seperti saat ini

"Karena Soo Hyun memperlihatkan bahwa kami sangat akrab, dan itu akan berdampak besar padaku karena fans Soo Hyun akan menyerangku"

Luhan bingung bagaimana hari – harinya disekolah jika seperti ini, sudah cukup satu masalah dan masalah yang lain datang secara beruntun padanya.

"Apakah kau mencintai Soo Hyun?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu" Luhan baru menyadari jika Sehun sangat cerewet dan banyak tanya dari tadi

"Untuk apa kau takut jika kau sendiri tidak mencintainya, dasar bodoh"

Luhan kesal dibilang bodoh karena Sehun tidak tahu permasalahannya dari awal "Kau tidak tahu apa – apa bodoh"

"Coba kau ceritakan mungkin saja aku bisa membantumu" Sehun tanpa sadar dengan lapang dada mau membantu Luhan jika orangnya mau berbagi cerita

Luhan bingung apakah dirinya harus menceritakan dari awal namun melihat Sehun yang mampu bangun dari keterpurukannya membuat Luhan memiliki sedikit keberanian menceritakan masa lalunya.

"Dulu, Kim Soo Hyun merupakan siswa terpopuler disekolahku dan bahkan dia duduk disampingku. Tapi kami tidak ada hubungan apa – apa sama sekali selain teman sekelas, setelah kematian kedua orang tuaku Soo Hyun dan orang tuanya sering mengunjungi kami dan memberikan nasihat pada kami dan terakhir Soo Hyun menyatakan cintanya tepat dimana kami sedang berkumpul diruang tamu. Kris Oppa dengan tegas menolak lamaran dari Soo Hyun karena kami masih sangat kecil untuk berhubungan. Setelah kepergian Soo Hyun dan orang tuanya, Kris Oppa menceritakan bahwa orang tua Soo Hyun merupakan saingan bisnis Appa yang tersebar dimana – mana dan mungkin saja Soo Hyun disuruh orang tuanya untuk mendekatiku karena ingin mengincar harta kedua orang tuaku. Aku yang tidak tahu apa – apa hanya patuh dengan permintaan atau perintah dari Kris Oppa karena dia adalah segalanya"

"Mungkin Kris sudah mengetahui rencana licik mereka" Sehun juga tidak suka dengan cara Soo Hyun mendekati Luhan hanya untuk mengincar harta

"Iya, Kris Oppa sudah mengetahuinya. Dia bisa mengetahui musuh dengan sangat cepat, dia memang orang yang sangat pintar dan teliti"

"Tapi kenapa kau sangat penurut pada Kris?" Sehun tidak menyangka jika wanita seperti Luhan akan patuh pada Oppanya sendiri

"Karena aku sejak kecil sudah bergantung pada Kris Oppa, dia adalah sosok yang sangat ku idolakan dan mungkin jika kami bukan saudara maka aku sudah mencintainya"

"Hah?" Sehun tidak menyangka jika Luhan punya pemikiran seperti itu

"Siapa yang tidak terpesona dengan Kris Oppa? Sudah tampan, baik, dan sudah memiliki penghasilan. Sosok suami idaman"

Sehun terdiam akan kebenaran yang dikatakan Luhan, bukan seperti dirinya yang hanya tampan saja.

"Jadi bagaimana langkahmu untuk menghadapi Soo Hyun?" Sehun mengalihkan topik karena itu mungkin jadi masalah besar untuknya juga yang merupakan anak dari sahabat orang tua Luhan

"Aku juga bingung" Luhan tidak bisa menjawab karena sungguh bingung dengan yang ada, dirinya bisa saja seolah tidak mengenal Soo Hyun tapi anak itu sangat nekat dan buktinya pindah sekolah hanya untuk menggangunya

Sehun merasa kasihan dengan Luhan yang baru saja berduka tapi sudah diganggu oleh sahabat dan anak rekan kerja sahabat Appanya " _Dasar tidak tahu malu_ "

~TBC~

Mohon bersabar karena moment HunHan akan banyak mulai dari chapter ini dan kedepannya, pengubah sifat Gay milik Sehun dalam cerita perlahan – lahan memudar dan bisa mencintai Luhan. Jadi sekali mohon sabar dan tetap ikuti alur cerita


	11. Chapter 11

..

..

..

Sehun adalah seorang Gay, namun sebuah insiden kecil membuatnya kembali menjadi pria straight yang hanya menyukai wanita

..

..

..

Because Of You

Main Cast : HunHan

Rated : M

..

..

Didalam kamar, Sehun bingung cara untuk membantu Luhan agar tidak terlalu sering bertemu dengan Soo Hyun yang hanya ingin mengincar seseuatu dari Luhan. Dirinya sedari tadi tidak mendapatkan ide untuk membantu Luhan dan berusaha mencarinya hingga seseorang masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Kau sedang apa?" Jin yang baru saja datang langsung masuk kedalam kamar Sehun dan bingung melihat sepupunya hanya diam layaknya berpikir keras

"Hyung, aku sedang berpikir" Sehun mungkin lebih baik meminta tolong pada Jin untuk membantunya daripada berpikir sendiri dan tidak menemukan jawabannya

"Tentang apa?" Jin tidak pernah menyangka jika Sehun bisa juga gelisah dan berpikir terus menerus

"Tadi disekolah kami tepatnya dikelas kami ada anak baru bernama Kim Soo Hyun, dan ternyata dia merupakan teman sekolah Luhan disekolah lamanya tapi dia orangnya sangat licik. Setelah kematian kedua orang tua Luhan, Soo Hyun dan orang tuanya sok baik memberikan berbagai bantuan termasuk membantu untuk megelola perushaan Luhan yang ditinggalkan begitu saja. Soo Hyun datang kepada Luhan dan melamar Luhan sebagai kekasihnya, namun Oppanya Luhan menolak dengan tegas karena tahu maksud dari permainan Soo Hyun dan orang tuanya. Yang menjadi permasalahannya bagaimana cara Luhan untuk menghindari Soo Hyun dikelas, karena dia pasti nekat menggangu Luhan" Sehun menceritakannya semua pada Jin yang mungkin bisa membantunya saat ini juga

"Sangat rumit masalahnya" Jin berpikir cara apa yang bisa dilakukan Luhan untuk menghindari pria bernama Soo Hyun itu

"Makanya Hyung" Sehun setuju dengan Jin Botolnya jika masalah Luhan sangat rumit untuk dipecahkan

"Hyung ada cara tapi sedikit ekstrim menurut Hyung" Jin memberitahu bahwa dia punya ide tapi belum tentu pionnya mau melaksanakan ide briliantnya

"Benarkah?" Jin mengangguk lemah karena sudah pasti idenya tidak akan diterima dengan baik oleh pionnya

"Aku akan kirim pesan untuk Luhan agar datang kemari"

Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan kepada Luhan yang berada dikamarnya, dan tak berapa lama seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk" dengan cepat Sehun menyuruh masuk dan bisa dipastikan bahwa yang mengetuk pintunya adalah Luhan

"Ada apa Sehun?" Luhan bertanya karena tidak biasanya dan ini pertama kalinya dirinya masuk kedalam kamar Sehun setelah lamanya menginjakkan kaki dirumah tersebut

"Jin Hyung katanya punya ide atas masalahmu" Sehun menjawab dengan cepat karena dirinya benar – benar pening dengan masalah kali ini

"Luhan, mungkin ini sedikit gila tapi Oppa rasa ini adalah satu – satunya jalan untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu itu" Jin angkat bicara namun masih enggan untuk mengatakannya secara langsung dan menunggu Luhan untuk respon

"Apa itu Oppa?" Luhan mendengar saja dan jika tidak cocok mungkin bisa ditolak ide dari Jin Oppa

"Ide yang Oppa buat adalah kau harus memiliki seseorang yang bisa menjadi tamengmu atau dengan kata lain kau harus memiliki kekasih untuk menjadi pelindungmu" Jin hanya terpikirkan itu saja jalan keluarnya untuk membantu Luhan yang sedang tertimpa masalah

"Siapa yang akan menjadi kekasih palsuku Oppa?" Luhan menerima ide dari Jin Oppa namun masalahnya peran kekasihnya siapa yang perankan untuk membantunya

"Jin Hyung saja" Sehun merasa Jin adalah sosok yang sangat cocok jadi kekasih idaman setiap orang

Jin menggeleng dengan kuat dan membantah apa yang dikatakan Sehun si bodoh dan tolol ini "Sehun idiot, kalau Hyung jadi kekasihnya maka Hyung tidak bisa menjaganya disekolah dan yang harus menjadi kekasihmu adalah yang masih sekolah"

"Sehun saja kalau tidak" Jin mengusulkan ide tersebut karena terlintas diotaknya bahwa Sehun dan Luhan satu ruang kelas sehingga memudahkannya untuk menjaga Luhan

UHUK

Sehun terbatuk karena mendengar ide gila yang dikatakan Jin Botol itu, dirinya tidak habis pikir dari sekian banyak orang kenapa harus namanya disebut juga.

"Jangan membantah, tadi kau yang meminta pendapatku dan aku sudah memiliki ide jadi jalankan saja"

Jin memotong perkataan yang baru saja akan diprotes Sehun namun dirinya juga kasihan dengan Luhan dan berharap Sehun mau membantunya kali ini.

"Baiklah" Sehun mengalah karena Luhan juga sudah banyak membantunya apalagi didepan orang tuanya

"Mulai besok kalian harus berakting jika kalian layaknya sepasang kekasih" Jin senang karena Sehun mau membantu kali ini

"Aku takut Oppa, Sehun memiliki fans fanatik yang sangat banyak" masalah itu yang muncul dibenak Luhan daritadi jika Sehun yang menjadi kekasihnya

"Tidak usah takut Lu, Sehun akan melindungimu" Jin yakin jika Sehun akan menjaga Luhan dengan baik

"Ya" Sehun membenarkan ucapan Jin Botol yang seenak jidatnya saja bicara

"Terima kasih Hun" Luhan berterima kasih pada Sehun dengan senyuman rusanya

"Ya" Sehun salah tingkah karena senyuman Luhan sangat manis

Drtt... Drtt...

"Hallo" Sehun mengangkat teleponnya yang ternyata Chanyeol yang meneleponnya disiang bolong

"Hallo Hun, boleh aku minta tolong?" suara Chanyeol terdengar sangat frustasi dan membuat Sehun bingung dengan maksud Chanyeol

"Boleh, mau minta tolong apa Hyung" Sehun bertanya kembali sambil mengernyitkan dahinya karena masih belum tahu kearah mana Chanyeol ingin meminta tolong

"Aku sedang bermasalah dengan hormonku, dan aku bisa minta tolong padamu untuk memberikan service pada penisku yang sedang menggembung" Chanyeol tidak tahan dan terpaksa meminta tolong pada Sehun

Sehun melebarkan matanya hingga bulat seperti kelereng karena cukup terkejut dengan permintaan Chanyeol yang tergolong langkah mau meminta tolong dalam urusan selangakangannya.

"Bisa Hyung, tapi sekarang atau bagaimana?" Sehun juga kasihan dan membantu Chanyeol jika sedang terdesak seperti ini saja dia mau bantu

"Nanti malam aku bermain kerumahmu saja Hun sekalian makan malam" Chanyeol memilih mengambil malam aja jatahnya daripada harus menggangu pekerjaannya yang sedang menumpuk

"Baiklah" Sehun mematikan sambungan dan membuang ponselnya sembarangan arah

"Ada apa dengan Chanyeol?" Jin bertanya karena wajah Sehun sangat aneh setelah bertelefon dengan Chanyeol

"Darimana kau tahu kalau itu Chanyeol?" bukannya menjawab Sehun curiga jika Jin memiliki ilmu gaib karena bisa menebak semua pikirannya dengan benar

"Cuma kita bertiga yang famili, dasar bodoh" Jin bingung kenapa ada manusia sebodoh Sehun namun sialnya tampan

"Jangan memanggilku bodoh" Sehun menendang selangkangan Jin dengan telapak kakinya dan membuat Jin yang tidak menyadari serangan datang padanya harus berakhir kesakitan

"ARGH..." Jin menunduk karena selangkangannya sangat sakit dan malu didepan Luhan pula kejadiannya terjadi

"Aku kembali dulu" Luhan malu dan kembali kekamarnya dengan terburu – buru

BLAM

"DASAR" Jin tidak terima untuk kedua kalinya dikerjai oleh adik sepupunya sendiri dan membalas dengan meremas kasar penis Sehun

"ARGH... HYUNG AMPUN... ARGH..." Sehun yang suka menyiksa orang ternyata bisa juga merasa kesakitan ketika serangan dibalikkan padanya

..

..

..

Malam harinya selesai makan keluarga Oh berkumpul diruang tamu seperti biasa untuk membahas jika ada yang perlu dibahas.

"Sehun, tadi kau bilang Chanyeol mau datang?" Jaejong bertanya pada putranya karena setelah mereka selesai makan malam Chanyeol juga masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya

"Tidak tahu Eomma, dia tadi meneleponku seperti itu. Luhan dan Jin Hyung saja mendengarnya seperti itu"

Sehun juga bingung dan lebih tepatnya malas ditanyai yang tidak – tidak seperti itu, mungkin jika mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih dirinya akan sangat khawatir dan marah pada Chanyeol jika kelamaan datang namun sekarang situasinya sudah berubah dari yang yang diharapkannya.

TING TONG – TING TONG

"Mungkin itu dia Eomma" Sehun berjalan mendekati pintu utama untuk membukakan pintu sedangkan yang lainnya bingung karena Chanyeol tidak pernah untuk melewatkan makan malam bersama dengan mereka

CLECK

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Sehun yang membukakan pintu untuknya sedangkan Sehun memasang wajah kesalnya karena manusia didepannya ini sudah terlambat malah santai tersenyum padanya seolah tidak berdosa.

"Tidak perlu tersenyum, aku tidak akan terpesona padamu" Sehun mengatakannya sambil menarik Chanyeol agar tidak berdiri dipintu seperti orang idot dan setelahnya dirinya menutup pintu

"Tapi dulu kau terpesona padaku kan?" Chanyeol membisikkan kata – kata tersebut sambil menaik turunkan alisnya untuk menggoda Sehun yang tidak memberikan respon sama sekali kecuali muka masamnya

Sehun dan Chanyeol berjalan menuju ruang tamu dimana semuanya masih berkumpul dan memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan menyelidik atau lebih tepatnya semuanya menatap Chanyeol yang baru saja datang.

"Hai Appa, Eomma, Jin Hyung, dan Luhan" Chanyeol menyapa semuanya yang ada diruang tamu sedang menatapnya intens

"Kau sudah makan nak?"

Naluri Jaejong seperti seorang Ibu dan sangat khawatir jika anak – anaknya belum makan dan tidak makan dengan baik.

"Sudah Eomma" Chanyeol memberikan senyuman yang membuat semuanya yakin jika Chanyeol baik – baik saja seolah tidak perlu terlalu khawatir padanya

"Ayo Hun, Hyung ingin mengajarimu tugas" Chanyeol mengajak Sehun masuk kedalam kamar karena dirinya sudah sangat tidak tahan dengan hormonnya yang melonjak, mereka sudah menghilang dari ruang tamu dengan cepat

Semuanya tidak menyangka jika Sehun memanggil Chanyeol kerumah hanya untuk membantunya mengerjai tugas.

"Apa dia gila? Memanggil Chanyeol hanya untuk membantunya untuk mengerjakan tugasnya?" Jaejong sangat tidak menyangka jika Sehun memiliki keberanian seperti itu

"Kurang tahu Eomma, lagian Chanyeol Oppa sudah biasa dengan Sehun jadi dirinya tidak mempermasalahkannya" Luhan merespon pertanyaan Jaejong Eomma karena cuma dirinya yang bisa memberikan jawaban logis dan bisa dipercaya sedangkan Jin menatap Luhan dengan tatapan bersyukur karena Luhan memiliki hati yang baik dan tidak bocor mulut

Didalam kamar Chanyeol langsung membanting Sehun diatas kasur karena sudah bernafsu dan tidak tahan untuk menahan lebih lama lagi hormonnya.

"Nghh..." Sehun kewalahan karena Chanyeol menciumnya sangat ganas dan ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol sangat bernafsu

Chanyeol dengan cepat memperdalam ciumannya dengan Sehun yang sangat memabukkan dirinya yang sudah bernafsu, melihat Sehun saja sudah membuat penisnya menegang.

Sehun tidak tahan seperti ini karena Chanyeol membuatnya sulit bernafas dan dengan cepat dirinya mengimbangi permainan Chanyeol dengan memberikan ciuman terbaiknya pada mantan kekasih terlarangnya.

"Ah~"

Chanyeol tersenyum senang dalam ciumannya karena Sehun bisa mengimbangi ciumannya, dan bibir tipis Sehun sangat memberikan sensasi yang panas dibawah sana yang sudah semakin membengkak.

"Mmhhh... Ahh... More Hun..." Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa kecewa dengan permainan Sehun dan sangat menyesal karena sudah memutuskan Sehun dengan segampang membalikkan telapak tangan

Tidak tahan dengan ciuman panas yang memabukkan, Sehun dengan cepat mendorong dada Chanyeol dan ciuman panas mereka terpisahkan begitu saja.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol bertanya datar karena tidak menyukai permainannya diganggu seperti itu

"Jangan cemberut, kita lanjut kepermainan selanjutnya"

Sehun dengan gampangnya membalikkan keadaan hingga Chanyeol berada dibawahnya dan dirinya diatas badan mantan kekasih raksasanya dan membuka pakaian atas Chanyeol dengan menggoda.

"Shh..." Chanyeol sangat tersiksa dengan keadaan seperti dimana dimana tubuh besarnya berada dibawah dan Sehun diatasnya, dan jika diteliti lagi kaki Sehun sedang menggesek selangkangannya yang sedang membengkak sedangkan tangan Sehun mencoba untuk membuka kemejanya yang sangat pas dibadannya

"Kau sangat sexy" Sehun yang sudah selesai membuka kemeja Chanyeol bermain dengan nipple Chanyeol yang sangat menggodanya

"Ah..." keadaan ini sangat menyiksa Chanyeol yang mendapat serangan bertubi – tubi dari Sehun yang seperti anak kecil yang serba ingin tahu

Sehun dengan ganas melumat habis nipple Chanyeol dengan bibirnya dan sebelah lagi diservice dengan tangannya yang sangat halus untuk ukuran laki – laki.

"Shh... Sehun ah..."

Sehun sangat suka jika Chanyeol mendesah namanya seperti itu, terdengar sangat sexy dan menggodanya serta membuatnya semakin giat untuk mengerjai Chanyeol yang sedang mabuk kepayang karena servicenya.

Setelah puas bermain dengan nipple Chanyeol, dirinya merangkak kebawah dan menemukan gundukan Chanyeol yang sudah membengkak sempurna seolah siap untuk bertempur.

"Kau masih tetap menggoda" Sehun dengan jahilnya meremas penis Chanyeol dengan kuat dan membuat yang disiksa tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik

"Kau suka?" Sehun bertanya menggoda sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Chanyeol yang kesusahan bernafas karena alat bernafas, yang ditanya hanya bisa mengangguk saja karena tidak sanggup berbicara

"Jangan mengangguk, aku tidak mendengarnya" dengan nakalnya Sehun memperkeras remasannya pada selangkangan Chanyeol yang sudah membengkak total

"AH..." Chanyeol mengerang keras karena sangat tidak tahan dengan nakalnya Sehun bermain diselangkangannya

"Bukan desahan sayang, yang kuminta adalah jawabanmu" Sehun mengatakannya sambil meremas bola kembar Chanyeol yang sangat menggoda untuk disiksa

"Ne, aku suka" Chanyeol mengumpulkan sisa tenaganya yang ada untuk menjawab sedangkan Sehun yang merasa sudah puas mengerjai mantan kekasih terlarangnya langsung melepas remasannya dan dengan ganas membuka celana Chanyeol secepat kilat

"Dia tetap perkasa" Sehun tanpa sadar memuji betapa perkasanya penis Chanyeol yang selama ini dia nikmati dan dia siksa

Sehun merasa dirinya sangat kejam karena menyiksa penis Chanyeol yang sangat menggodanya berkali – kali untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Memang, silahkan nikmati kalau begit-... ARGH..."

Ucapan Chanyeol yang hampir selesai terpotong karena Sehun sangat tergoda untuk melumat habis lolipop besar Chanyeol setelah sang pemilik memberikan izin padanya untuk menikmatinya dengan nikmat dan puas.

"ARGH... MORE HUN... AH..." Chanyeol tidak tahan mendesah dengan kerasnya dan menjambak rambutnya dengan kasar karena nikmatnya service Sehun pada penisnya yang sudah membengkak

Sehun dengan lihainya menjilat penis Chanyeol dengan pola memutar bagaikan menjilat lolipop, mungkin dirinya sudah terbiasa dengan penis besar Chanyeol sehingga tidak membuatnya tersedak karena ukuran penis jumbo Chanyeol didalam mulut kecilnya.

"Shh..."

Sehun menambah kenikmatan Chanyeol dengan meremas kasar bola kembar Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menggantung dengan indahnya dan seolah mengajaknya untuk bermain remas meremas.

"HUN... AH... BLOWJOW DENGAN BAIK... ARGH... AKU SUDAH MAU KELUAR..." Chanyeol memohon kepada Sehun untuk fokus memberikan blowjow saja karena spermanya sudah hampir diujung penisnya untuk memuncratkan susu kesukaan Sehun selama ini

Sehun dengan patuh melakukan permintaan Chanyeol karena dirinya juga kasihan dengan Chanyeol yang sangat tersiksa dengan penis membengkak seperti itu dari tadi.

"ARGH.. AKU KELUAR HUN... ARGH..." Chanyeol memberitahu bahwa dirinya sudah akan mengeluarkan larva nikmatnya yang dengan senang hati ditampung Sehun

Sehun menikmati susu Chanyeol yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak dirasakannya lagi, dirinya menjilat bersih semua susu Chanyeol termasuk yang masih tersisa diujung atau lebih tepatnya dikepala penis Chanyeol yang memerah.

"Ah..." Chanyeol mendesah terakhir kalinya karena Sehun dengan nakal menggigit kecil kepala penisnya

"Sudah Hyung" Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dari selangkangan Chanyeol karena sudah selesai dirinya untuk memberikan service

"Terima kasih Sehun" Chanyeol senang karena Sehun masih mau membantunya dalam urusan hormonnya

CLECK

"Sudah selesai bermainnya" seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka yang baru saja berakhir, dirinya sedari tadi melihat adegan per adegan yang dilakukan oleh dua mahluk hidup itu tanpa dosa

Sehun dan Chanyeol mengegang ditempat karena yang sedang menginterupsi kegiatan adalah Appa Sehun yang bernama Yunho berdiri didepan pintu dengan tangan terlipat didepan dada dengan angkuhnya.

" _Mati aku_ " Sehun merasa riwayatnya akan tamat karena ketahuan oleh Appanya sendiri yang sangat galak dan kasar dalam mendidiknya

"Chanyeol pakai bajumu, dan setelah itu kalian dua turun keruang tamu untuk mendiskusikan masalah ini"

BLAM

"Hah..." Sehun mendesah malas karena habis ini yang pasti dirinya akan mendapat masalah besar seperti semua fasilitasnya akan ditahan

"Aku minta maaf Hun" Chanyeol sangat menyesal karena sudah membuat masalah besar seperti ini terjadi dan sangat menyesal karena bodohnya tidak mengunci pintu kamar karena nafsunya yang sedang membuncak

"Sudah lahh Hyung, tidak apa" Sehun memberikan ekspresi seolah dirinya tidak apa – apa namun didalam lubuk hatinya dirinya tidak merasa menyesal karena sudah melakukan hal terlarang ini

Chanyeol memakai bajunya dengan cepat sedangkan Sehun hanya diam saja sambil menunggu Chanyeol yang sedang berpakaian dengan rapi dan setelahnya mereka berdua turun menuju ruang tamu dimana semuanya masih berkumpul seperti saat dimana mereka meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Itukah yang kau maksud belajar Sehun? Chanyeol?" Yunho menahan amarahnya untuk meminta anak – anaknya menjelaskan lebih baik sebelum dirinya berbuat kasar

"Appa, aku minta maaf. Aku yang bersalah atas kejadian ini" Chanyeol tahu dirinya karena dirinya lahh semuanya berakhir seperti ini, jika saja dirinya mengajak Sehun bermain dirumahnya pasti tidak akan ketahuan seperti ini

"Sejak kapan kalian melakukan permainan terlarang itu? Sejak kapan?" Yunho tidak habis pikir kenapa Chanyeol dan Sehun bisa berubah arah, mereka berdua sangat sempurna sebagai pria dan mungkin saja banyak wanita murahan yang minta untuk diperkosa dengan penis mereka namun semuanya terbalik dari kenyataan yang dibanyangkannya

"Sejak aku putus dengan Shiraishi Mai" Sehun menjawab karena jawabannya yang dibutuhkan oleh Appanya

PLAK

"DASAR ANAK TIDAK TAHU DIRI" Yunho marah besar sedangkan Jaejong menenangkan suaminya yang marah tanpa menjelaskannya terlebih dahulu padanya. Luhan dan Jin yang selama ini tidak pernah melihat Appa Sehun marah cukup syok akan hari ini yang terjadi, mereka turut prihatin dengan Sehun yang harus menanggung semuanya malam ini juga

"Yeobo, kau kenapa?" Jaejong ketakutan karena suaminya menampar anaknya begitu saja dan membuat hati nuraninya sebagai seorang Ibu marah karena anaknya disakitin begitu saja

"KAU HARUS TAHU, JIKA ANAKMU INI MEMBUATKU MALU" Yunho hilang kontrol dan memarahi istrinya yang sama sekali tidak takut akan amukannya

"KAU JUGA HARUS TAHU DIRI, DIA JUGA ANAKMU. APANYA YANG MEMBUAT MALU, KAU TIDAK MENJELASKANNYA PADAKU TAPI SUDAH BERANI MAIN PUKUL DIA. KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK NANGIS MELIHAT ANAK YANG KUKANDUNG SELAMA SEMBILAN BULAN DAN YANG KUBESARKAN SELAMA INI DIPUKUL BEGITU SAJA. AKU IBUNYA, AKU TIDAK SUKA JIKA ANAKKU DISAKITI. HIKS..." Jaejong marah besar pada suaminya setelah rumah tangga mereka bertahun – tahun, dirinya sangat marah jika anaknya disentuh termasuk suaminya sendiri

"Eomma" Sehun mendekati Eommanya dan memeluknya dari belakang seolah memberikan ketenangan pada Eommanya yang membelanya didepan Appanya yang sedang marah besar

"Sehun Hiks..." Jaejong membalikkan badannya hingga berlindung dalam pelukan anaknya yang sangat nyaman untuknya

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk semuanya. Kau harus menjelaskannya Sehun sekarang juga" Yunho menghela nafasnya karena sudah menyesal membentak istrinya yang tidak tahu apa – apa disini

"Baik Appa" Sehun membawa Eommanya duduk ditempat semula sedangkan dirinya kembali duduk disamping Chanyeol seperti semula

"Aku merasa bersalah dalam hal ini, dan semuanya berawal dariku setelah diputuskan Shirasihi Mai begitu saja. Awalnya aku sangat tertekan sehingga tidak ingin berhubungan dengan wanita karena kasus itu, namun lama – lama aku tidak sadar tertarik dengan pria dan itu pertama kali ketika kami berenang bersama dirumah Chanyeol yang sangat luas. Dari situ lahh aku menjadi seperti ini hingga saat ini tapi aku sudah memutuskan hubunganku dengan Chanyeol beberapa hari yang lalu" Sehun menceritakannya dengan baik walaupun tidak secara terperinci

Jaejong sontak kaget dengan perkataan Sehun, dirinya bukan bodoh dan tidak mengerti akan perkataan anaknya namun dirinya sangat terkejut sehingga tidak terlalu percaya dan yakin dengan logikanya sendiri untuk mengatakan anaknya adalah seorang gay.

"Kau bilang kau sudah putus dengan Chanyeol? Lalu tadi apa?" Yunho tidak suka dibohongi karena jelas – jelas dirinya menangkap basah Chanyeol dan Sehun dimana anaknya sedang menghisap rakus penis Chanyeol

"Tadi karena aku yang memintanya Appa, bukan Sehun yang bersalah atas insiden tadi. Dan aku berjanji Appa kalau itu yang terakhir kalinya" Chanyeol membantu Sehun karena sudah cukup dirinya diam dan seolah tidak bersalah dalam kejadian ini

"AKU MASIH TIDAK PERCAYA, KALIAN SEMUA BERBOHONG" Yunho naik pitam karena kebohongan yang diciptakan Chanyeol dan Sehun lagi untuk membohonginya dan yang lain

Yunho hendak berdiri dan ingin memukul Sehun serta Chanyeol yang sudah membuatnya malu namun Jaejong dengan cepat berdiri dan menjadi tameng untuk melindungi anak – anaknya.

"Kau tidak perlu main kasar, karena mereka sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas bahwa itu terakhir kalinya"

"Nghh..." Yunho tersenyum sinis karena istrinya lebih membela Sehun dan Chanyeol

"Kau membela mereka yang sudah berbohong padamu, apa kau tidak sadar dibohongi selama ini Jaejong?"

"Aku percaya pada anakku sendiri karena mereka sudah mengakuinya" Jaejong tetap pada pendiriannya untuk membela anak – anaknya yang sudah mengatakan untuk tidak melakukan hal terlarang itu lagi

Sehun dan yang lainnya terkejut karena Jaejong Eomma membela Sehun mati – matian dan rela ribut dengan suami. Hal itu membuat Sehun sangat merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Eommanya menangis karena dirinya.

"Maaf untuk ikut campur dalam urusan keluarga Appa dan Eomma, tapi menurutku Sehun tidak akan mengecewakan kalian lagi untuk kedepannya" Luhan angkat bicara walaupun dalam hati merasa bersalah karena sudah berani ikut campur masalah orang

Sehun dan yang lainnya menatap terkejut pada Luhan yang berani mengungkapkan sesuatu yang mereka saja tidak bisa menebaknya seperti itu.

"Darimana kau yakin akan hal itu Lu?" Yunho bertanya pada Luhan sedangkan yang ditanya hanya memiliki sedikit keberanian namun tetap pada pendiriannya untuk membantu Sehun yang terpojokkan

"Saya sangat yakin akan hal itu Appa, Sehun adalah anak kalian satu – satunya dan hal itu yang membuatnya ingin berubah menjadi lebih baik untuk membanggakan orang tuanya yang sudah merawatnya dari kecil hingga saat ini. Benarkah Sehun?" Luhan menjawab dengan penuh keyakinan akan hal itu dan bertanya langsung pada Sehun

"YA" Sehun menjawab dengan tegas bahwa apa yang dikatakan Luhan sangat sesuai dengan tekad yang akan dia jalankan

"Baiklah, masalah ini sudah selesai" Yunho beranjak dari ruang tamu dan memilih kembali kekamarnya karena merasa pusing dengan semua masalah yang dibuat anaknya sendiri dan berharap apa yang dikatakan Luhan akan menjadi kenyataan

"Luhan, terima kasih nak" Jaejong tidak menyangka jika Luhan memiliki keberanian untuk melawan suaminya yang sangat galak sedangkan dirinya saja sampai menangis pun tidak didengar suaminya namun Luhan hanya mengatakan sedikit saja sudah didengar dan sangat bersyukur karena Luhan lahh semuanya menjadi berakhir seperti ini

"Tidak ada yang perlu diterima kasihkan Eomma, aku juga sudah cukup merepotkan Eomma dengan kehadiranku disini" Luhan merasa dirinya tidak terlalu banyak membantu sehingga rasa terima kasih sangat tidak cocok untuknya

"Hei! Kau tidak merepotkan kami nak" Jaejong tidak suka akan kata – kata Luhan dengan menggunakan kata merepotkan

Luhan dan Jaejong saling berpelukan untuk mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih mereka namun sepasang mata menatap mereka dari jarak cukup dekat menyiratkan rasa terima kasih atas hari ini.

"Luhan" Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan yang sedang berpelukan dengan Eommanya

"Ada apa Hun?" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya pada Jaejong Eomma dan menatap Sehun yang sedang memanggilnya serta berjalan kearahnya

Bersamaan dengan itu Luhan langsung masuk kedalam pelukan hangat Sehun yang membuatnya sangat nyaman "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu hari ini"

Luhan tersenyum karena dugaan Chanyeol dan Jin Oppa benar bahwa Sehun hanya trauma dengan wanita bukan membenci dirinya karena menumpang dirumahnya.

"Ya, aku juga mengucap terima kasih atas bantuanmu untuk besok dan kedepannya" Luhan tidak bisa berkata apa – apa karena berada didalam pelukan hangat Sehun membuatnya nyaman dan sulit bicara

Luhan merutuk mati – matian bagaimana hangatnya pelukan Sehun hingga membuat dirinya lupa akan kondisi dimana semua orang masih melihat mereka yang berpelukan.

"Ada apa dengan bantuan Sehun untuk besok dan kedepannya nak?" Jaejong penasaran karena dirinya sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Luhan

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya begitu juga dengan Sehun yang lupa akan hal itu karena dirinya juga sangat menyukai bagaimana sensasinya memeluk Luhan yang pas dalam pelukannya.

"Itu..." Luhan bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Jaejong Eomma karena menurutnya masalahnya tidak perlu dibeberkan pada orang yang baik padanya karena itu akan menimbulkan kekhawatiran dari orang – orang disekitarnya

"Ada anak baru Eomma disekolah kami, dan ternyata dia merupakan sahabat Luhan disekolahnya yang lama. Tapi yang menjadi permasalahannya dia merupakan anak dari saingan berat Appa Luhan sehingga mereka datang untuk menawarkan bantuan dengan maksud agar perusahaan yang dikelola Kris Hyung jatuh kedalam tangan mereka. Anak itu mendekati Luhan hanya untuk membuat Luhan jatuh kedalam pesonanya dan memberikan seluruh harta Luhan padanya" Sehun mengambil ahli karena Luhan pastinya tidak akan sanggup menceritkannya pada Eomma

Jaejong sibuk berpikir bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk menghindari orang licik seperti itu dan tidak menyangka jika hidup Luhan sangat rumit.

"Lalu kau bisa membantunya apa Sehun?" Jaejong teringat akan hal itu dan mungkin itu bisa menjadi jawabannya

"Aku akan menjadi kekasihnya untuk melindunginya Eomma" Sehun mengatakannya tanpa segan dan membuat Luhan memerah karena ucapan Sehun tidak benar seluruhnya

"Eomma harap kalian akan seperti itu kedepannya" sontak perkataan Jaejong Eomma membuat Luhan dan Sehun memerah malu akan itu

"Ya sudah, kalian istirahat lahh" Jaejong merasa mereka semua sudah kelelahan dan menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat

"Luhan" Chanyeol memanggil Luhan yang masih terdiam ditempatnya sambil memerah karena ucapan Jaejong Eomma

"Ada apa Oppa?" Luhan bertanya karena dirinya baru menyadari jika Chanyeol Oppa belum pulang

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu semuanya sudah aman" Chanyeol sangat berterima kasih karena atas bantuan Luhan lahh yang membuat Yunho Appa tidak marah besar padanya dan terutama pada Sehun

"Sama – sama Oppa" Luhan memberikan senyuman manisnya pada Chanyeol sedangkan Sehun yang melihatnya merasa kesal karena Luhan memamerkan senyum indahnya pada orang lain

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu" Chanyeol beranjak dari sofa untuk pulang kerumahnya dan merasa tidak pantas lagi tinggal dirumah Sehun setelah hari ini

"Hati – Hati Oppa" Luhan melambai pada Chanyeol yang sudah menghilang dari balik pintu

"Aku duluan ya" Luhan naik keatas untuk tidur dikamarnya yang sudah mengunggunya sedari tadi untuk ditiduri

Jin mendekati Sehun dan menepuk bahunya pelan "Luhan sangat baik dan kuharap kau menyukainya" kemudian Jin beranjak dan masuk kedalam kamarnya meninggalkan Sehun yang sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri

~TBC~


	12. Chapter 12

..

..

..

Sehun adalah seorang Gay, namun sebuah insiden kecil membuatnya kembali menjadi pria straight yang hanya menyukai wanita

..

..

..

Because Of You

Main Cast : HunHan

Rated : M

..

..

Pagi harinya semuanya terkejut karena Luhan keluar dari mobil mewah Sehun yang selama ini menjadi pusat perhatian mereka dan tidak menyangka jika Sehun sudah menjadi kekasih Luhan.

Luhan dan Sehun berjalan dengan santai menuju kelasnya dan tidak menghiraukan perkataan orang lain tentang mereka, pada awalnya Luhan tidak suka dengan perkataan mereka dan menundukkan kepala namun Sehun memberinya motivasi sehingga dirinya tidak perlu malu dengan dirinya sendiri.

Saat menuju kelas yang hanya berjarak satu meter dari jarak mereka, seseorang membuat semuanya terkejut karena perbuataan yang dia buat.

"AKH!.." Luhan berteriak kesakitan karena tarikan yang dia terima cukup sakit

Sehun membalikkan badannya dan melihat Luhan yang berteriak kesakitan dan menatap garang pada pelaku yang berani main tarik tangan wanita, dan dirinya merasa jijik karena Soo Hyun lahh yang menarik tangan Luhan dengan kasar "KAU!"

"Apa? Kau siapanya?" Soo Hyun bertanya mengejek karena pria yang baru dia ketahui namanya Sehun seolah sok pahlawan Luhan

"Aku kekasihnya"

Semuanya patah hati karena ucapan Sehun bagaikan pisau silet yang menusuk hati mereka yang sedang berbunga, namun beberapa dari mereka memuji bahwa Sehun sangat gentleman.

"Kau yakin?" Soo Hyun bertanya mengejek seolah tidak ingin dipermainkan dengan permainan murahan ini

"Ya, kau mau bukti" Sehun menantang Soo Hyun walaupun dia bingung dengan cara untuk membuktikannya pada bajingan didepannya ini

"Sangat" Soo Hyun menyeringai karena pastinya permainan ini akan berakhir jika Sehun tidak bisa memberikan bukti bahwa dia adalah kekasih Luhan

Sehun membuang nafasnya dan dengan refleks menarik tangan Luhan hingga jatuh kedalam pelukannya dan mencium Luhan dengan lembut. Luhan yang diperlakukan seperti itu cukup terkejut namun tidak memiliki jawaban lain sekali ikut memainkan peran ini dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala Sehun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Semuanya menjerit pilu karena pangeran mereka benar – benar sudah menjadi milik Luhan yang memang lebih cantik dari mereka namun mereka tidak pernah berpikir jika selera Sehun sangat tinggi juga.

"KAU!" Soo Hyun sangat marah karena Sehun dengan beraninya mencium Luhan yang sudah menjadi targetnya

Sehun dan Luhan melepas ciuman mereka dan menatap sinis pada Soo Hyun yang nampaknya murka karena ciuman tersebut "Kau sudah melihatnya kan? Jadi jangan menggangu kekasihku"

Sehun membawa Luhan pergi dari setan yang mungkin akan melakukan hal licik untuk mendapatkan Luhan namun Sehun berjanji akan membela Luhan seperti Luhan membelanya semalam didepan Appanya yang sangat murka.

Sesampainya didalam kelas semuanya mengucapkan selamat pada Luhan yang sudah menjadi kekasih Sehun, mereka semua mengintip dari jendela.

"Selamat Lu" Kyungsoo pertama kali berlari dan memeluk Luhan karena senang akhirnya sahabatnya memiliki seseorang yang bisa melindunginya

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika Sehun adalah kekasihmu" Hyuna sedih karena Sehunnya tidak memilih dirinya dan memilih Luhan yang padahal anak baru disekolah mereka

"Hehehe..." Luhan tidak bisa menjawab dan memilih ketawa saja melihat tingkah – tingkah temannya, dan bersyukur karena Sehun dapat menjadi kekasih palsu yang melindunginya seperti tadi walaupun caranya terlalu extreme

Sepulang sekolah Sehun dan Luhan berjalan bersama menuju mobilnya namun diparkiran sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan terjadi juga pada saat itu.

"AKH!" Luhan terkejut karena dirinya masuk kedalam pelukan Soo Hyun sambil orang tersebut mencekik Luhan

"KAU LAGI" Sehun geram kenapa disekolah ini selalu ada kemunculan Soo Hyun secara tiba – tiba

"Kau akan mati Lu" Soo Hyun senang menyiksa Luhan dan itu akan berdampak pada Sehun

"Se.. Sehun.. Tolong...Ah..." Luhan kesulitan bicara karena Soo Hyun mencekiknya dengan kuat

Luhan berpikir cara yang tepat untuk melepaskan dirinya dari Soo Hyun, jika Sehun membantunya bisa – bisa Soo Hyun membuang badan dan dirinya jadi korban Sehun dan dengan sedikit ilmunya dia memiliki keberanian melakukan hal ini pada orang yang berbuat kasar padanya.

"ARGH..." Soo Hyun kesakitan karena tidak menyangka jika tangan Luhan yang bebas dengan seenaknya meninju selangkangannya

Sehun mengambil kesempatan dengan menendang kepala Soo Hyun layaknya pemain gulat profesional dan setelah Soo Hyun tumbang Sehun tidak lupa menginjak kasar selangkangan Soo Hyun yang sudah diserang Luhan.

"ARGH... BAJINGAN KAU... " Soo Hyun sangat kesakitan karena selangkangnnya menjadi korban dua kali dari orang yang berbeda pula

"Kau mendekati Luhan hanya untuk mengincar hartanya dan jika kau memang menginginkan itu seharusnya kau bermain lembut bukan kasar seperti ini" Sehun makin kasar dan menendang twins ball Soo Hyun dengan sepatu mahalnya. Luhan tidak memperdulikan teriakan Soo Hyun karena dirinya tidak ada gunanya membela orang yang sudah hampir membunuhnya

"ARGH..." Soo Hyun bersumpah akan membalasnya pada Sehun berkali – kali lipat akan kesakitan yang dia terima kali ini

"Kau kira penismu sudah layak untuk dimasukkan kedalam lubang Luhan? Lebih baik kau berikan pada pelacur murahan saja" Sehun dengan ganasnya menstarter penis Soo Hyun tanpa perasaan sambil menendang wajah Soo Hyun

"ARGH..."

Sehun yang sudah puas menghajar Soo Hyun dengan cepat menelepon polisi untuk membawa sampah ini dan setelahnya dirinya mendekati Luhan yang sedang berjongkok sambil menangis.

"Luhan" Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya dan Luhan dengan cepat langsung memeluk Sehun karena ketakutan

"Sehun Hiks..." Luhan menangis hebat dalam pelukan Sehun sedangkan dirinya hanya memberikan usapan agar Luhan tidak menangis parah seperti ini

Selang lima menit Luhan terlihat sudah tidak menangis hebat seperti tadi dan Sehun dengan cepat membawanya masuk kedalam mobil untuk pulang, sedangkan Soo Hyun tidak perlu dikhawatirkan karena polisi sudah membawanya kekantor polisi dan langsung dijebloskan kepenjara karena tuduhan mencoba membunuh saudari Luhan.

..

..

..

CLECK

"Luhan" Jaejong terkejut karena kondisi Luhan seperti orang yang tidak berdaya dan digendong oleh Sehun menuju kamarnya

"Nanti Eomma, lebih baik Luhan beristirahat saja" Sehun memperingatkan Eommanya untuk tidak menggangu Luhan terlebih dulu karena Luhan sangat butuh untuk beristirahat, Jaejong hanya diam dan duduk diruang tamu untuk menunggu Sehun menceritakan semuanya dengan baik

Setelah meletakkan Luhan diatas kasur dan menaikkan selimutnya, Sehun keluar dari kamar Luhan untuk memberikan privasi agar beristirahat dengan baik.

"Ada apa dengannya nak?" Jaejong bertanya dengan khawatir setelah melihat Sehun menuju ruang tamu untuk membahas masalah ini

"Dia tadi hampir dibunuh oleh Soo Hyun, beruntung Luhan memiliki kekuatan untuk menghajar selangkangan Soo Hyun dan setelahnya Luhan terlepas dari tahanan Soo Hyun dan aku mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menghajar Soo Hyun" Sehun menceritakan semua kejadian yang terjadi yang mereka sendiri tidak menyangka jika Soo Hyun sangat nekat dan licik

"Dasar tidak waras" Jaejong juga tidak mengerti dengan jalan pemikiran Soo Hyun yang ingin membunuh Luhan, jika Luhan mati maka warisannya juga tidak akan berpindah ketangannya

"Apa kita perlu melaporkannya pada Kris Hyung Eomma?" Sehun bertanya karena keluarga Luhan satu – satunya hanya Kris dan dirinya merasa Kris harus tahu akan kondisi adikinya

"Baiklah, biar Eomma telepon" Jaejong mengambil handphonenya namun sebuah suara menghentikan aksinya untuk melepon Kris yang mungkin sedang sibuk kerja

"SEHUN..." Luhan berlari menuruni tangga dan langsung melompat kedalam pangkuan Sehun sedangkan yang diteriaki hanya terkejut karena tidak menyangka jika Luhan akan seperti ini setelah kejadian tadi

"Sudah Lu, kau sudah aman" Sehun mengusap punggung Luhan untuk memberikan ketenangan sedangkan Luhan menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya karena dalam mimpinya dia masih teringat dengan jelas cara Soo Hyun mencekiknya hingga berkeringat dingin

"Eomma telepon Kris Hyung sedangkan aku akan membawa Luhan kembali kekamarnya" Sehun beranjak dari sofa dengan susah payah karena berat tubuh Luhan sangat berpengaruh pada keseimbangannya

Jaejong melaksanakan perintah anaknya untuk menelepon Kris yang mungkin sedang rapat dan dirinya tidak memiliki alasan lain untuk tidak memberitahu Kris tentang adiknya.

"Hallo" seseorang menjawab telepon dari seberang sana dan membuat Jaejong bingung ingin menjelaskannya darimana

"Halo Kris, ini Jaejong Eomma nak" Jaejong memperkenalkan dirinya dulu karena Kris tidak memiliki kontaknya

"Ada apa Eomma?" Kris bertanya lembut setelah mengetahui siapa yang meneleponnya

"Bisakah kau kesini nak. Luhan sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik" Jaejong tidak bisa menjelaskannya semua sekarang karena yang pasti Kris akan syok dan yang terburuknya dia juga akan mengalami kecelakaan karena terlalu fokus akan kondisi Luhan

"Ada apa dengan Luhan Eomma?" Kris mulai ketakutan ketika adiknya dikatakan dalam kondisi tidak baik

"Kesini lahh nak, Eomma tidak bisa menjelaskannya" Jaejong menangis karena sedih dengan kondisi Luhan seperti ini

"Baiklah Eomma" Kris mematikan sambungan dan langsung bergegas kerumah Sehun untuk melihat kondisi adiknya

Didalam kamar, Luhan dibaringkan lagi diatas tempat tidur namun Luhan menolak dengan tegas dan mengatakan dirinya sangat ketakutan.

"Sehun, aku tidak mau tidur. Aku takut" Luhan merengek pada Sehun yang bingung dengan kondisi Luhan yang sangat trauma

"Kau tidur lahh, aku akan menemanimu disini"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Luhan bisa tidur dengan tenang namun dirinya memeluk Sehun sebagai kekuatannya hingga tidak trauma lagi.

Sehun tidak mempermasalahkan dirinya menjadi guling untuk dipeluk, namun dia menyalahkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang karena berada diposisi sedekat ini dengan Luhan.

" _Apa aku menyukaimu._ " Sehun bingung dengan perasannya sendiri karena dirinya tidak bisa menebak dengan jelas jika berdekatan dengan Luhan

Sepuluh menit kemudian Kris datang dengan terburu – buru karena sangat khawatir dengan kondisi adiknya.

"Eomma" Kris menyapa Jaejong Eomma dengan sisa nafasnya yang masih belum beraturan

"Ayo" Jaejong membawa Kris untuk melihat kondisi adiknya yang masih tertidur

CLECK

Sehun terkejut karena yang datang pasti sungguh terkejut dengan posisinya sama Luhan saat ini namun Kris tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan itu dan fokus pada Luhan yang ketiduran.

"Apa yang terjadi Sehun" Kris bertanya pada Sehun yang mungkin tahu penyebab Luhan seperti ini

"Disekolah kami ada anak baru namanya Kim Soo Hyun, dan Luhan mengatakan padaku bahwa dia adalah anak dari saingan bisnis Appanya. Dan sialnya tadi Luhan hampir dibunuh dengan dicekik oleh Soo Hyun namun untung saja Luhan memiliki kekuatan untuk menyerang Soo Hyun dan sisanya kuberskan namun dampak besarnya ada pada Luhan, dia sangat trauma dan atkut ditinggalkan sendirian" Sehun menceritakan dari awal sedangakan Kris mendengar dengan baik namun setelah cerita Sehun selesai dirinya sangat geram karena Soo Hyun berani – beraninya menyentuh adiknya

Kris mendekati Luhan dan mengusap rambut Luhan dengan sayang seolah memberi kekuatan agar tidak perlu takut karena semuanya akan baik – baik saja selama mereka melindungi Luhan.

"Sehun, Hyung mohon bantu lindungi Luhan" Kris memohon pada Sehun karena menurutnya cuma Sehun yang bisa membantunya untuk menjaga Luhan dengan baik

"Iya Hyung" Sehun merasa dia memiliki sedikit perasaan pada Luhan karena hatinya sangat sakit melihat Luhan seperti ini

"Nghh..." Luhan terbangun karena sangat ribut ditambah rambutnya dielus oleh seseorang membuatnya terpaksa membuka mata

"Oppa" Luhan sangat terkejut karena tidak menyangka jika Kris Oppa akan datang secepat ini untuk melihat keadaannya

Kris membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya sedangkan Luhan menangis karena rindu dengan Oppanya yang beberapa hari belakangan ini tidak menelefonnya karena sibuk.

"Luhan, kau tidak apakan?" Kris bertanya khawatir pada Luhan, mungkin dari luar Luhan nampak tidak sakit namun mentalnya pasti trauma dengan kejadian hari ini yang dilakukan si bangsat

"Hm. Aku tidak apa Oppa" Luhan tidak ingin merepotkan Oppanya karena kondisinya, dirinya sudah cukup membuat orang lain susah dan tidak ingin menambah beban karena dirinya

"Kau kalau rapuh katakan jika kau rapuh Lu, jangan seolah kau baik – baik saja. Oppa tahu kau menjadi trauma karena hal ini" Kris tidak suka akan sikap adiknya yang sok kuat karena yang pastinya Luhan akan menangis didalam kamar mandi sendirian

"Hiks..."

Luhan yang sudah tidak menangis jadi menangis karena perkataan Kris Oppa sangat menusuknya, dan memang benar dirinya seolah kuat karena tidak ingin merepotkan yang lain. Sehun membantu Luhan dengan menepuk punggungnya untuk memberikan ketenangan.

"Kalian bicara berdua lahh" Sehun dan Eommanya keluar dari kamar Luhan untuk memberikan privasi pada dua orang tersebut

..

..

..

Malam harinya Sehun menuntun Luhan untuk turun dan makan malam bersama yang lain termasuk Jin Botol yang hampir tiap malam mampir kerumahnya karena paksaan Jaejong Eomma.

"Lu, kau kenapa?" Jin yang belum tahu apa – apa bertanya polos pada Luhan yang hanya memberikan senyuman manisnya

"Nanti Eomma ceritakan" Jaejong merasa tidak enak saja menceritakan didepan Luhan karena yang ada Luhan bisa stres dan trauma akan hal itu

Mereka makan dengan tenang hingga selesai dan tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang membahas masalah tadi siang yang dialami Luhan.

"Luhan, kau beristirahat lahh" Yunho menyuruh Luhan untuk beristirahat namun Luhan dengan tegas menggelang – gelengkan kepalanya karena tidak berani sendirian

"Aku temani" Sehun membawa Luhan masuk kedalam kamarnya karena Luhan terlihat sangat kelelahan dan membuat Sehun rela menemani Luhan

Setelah kepergian mereka, Yunho cukup terkejut karena Sehun dengan rela mengantar Luhan karena biasanya Sehun dan Luhan tidak akan akur namun kali ini semuanya berbeda.

"Ada apa dengan Luhan? Kenapa dia terlihat tidak berani sendirian untuk tidur?" Yunho bertanya karena melihat ada yang aneh dari sikap Luhan 

"Tadi siang saat pulang sekolah, Soo Hyun yang merupakan anak dari saingan bisnis Appanya Luhan hampir membunuh Luhan dengan mencekiknya namun Luhan memiliki cara lain untuk terlepas dari cekikan Soo Hyun dan setelahnya Luhan terbebas dan Sehun langsung menghajar Soo Hyun. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Luhan seperti itu, jawabannya dia trauma dengan kejadian tersebut"

"Dasar sampah" Yunho mengumpat karena cara yang dilakukan Soo Hyun untuk mendapatkan warisan dari Luhan bukan seperti itu

Jin merasa kasihan dengan Luhan yang pastinya akan trauma berat, namun disisi lain Sehun akan semakin menyadari perasaannya yang bersama Luhan.

"Biarkan Sehun seperti itu, kuharap dia bisa mencintai Luhan dengan caranya sendiri" Yunho sangat berharap Sehun dan Luhan bersatu seperti keinginanya dengan sahabatnya Hanggeng yang merupakan Appa Luhan

"Iya" Jin dan Jaejong setuju dengan ucapan Yunho sebagai kepala keluaraga karena mereka merasa Luhan dan Sehun sangat cocok

Didalam kamar Luhan berbaring sedangkan Sehun juga ikutan berbaring disisi sebelah ranjang Luhan.

"Aku minta maaf sudah banyak merepotkanmu" Luhan mengatakannya dengan sedih dan jujur saja dirinya tidak mau merepotkan banyak orang namun keadaan yang memaksanya sehingga bergantung banyak pada Sehun yang sudah menolongnya hari ini

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, kau juga sudah banyak menolongku" Sehun tersenyum tulus pada Luhan sedangkan Luhan hanya malu karena senyuman Sehun sangat manis

Mereka berdua tiduran dengan posisi masing – masing dan berpikir pada hal yang berbeda, Luhan berpikir kenapa Sehun sangat tampan sedangkan Sehun mencoba untuk menetralkan jantungnya yang sedari tadi berdetak tidak karuan.

"Lu" Sehun mencoba memanggil Luhan yang mungkin belum tertidur

"Hm" Luhan tersadar dan menjawab panggilan Sehun dengan cepat dan membuat Sehun senang karena Luhan belum tidur

"Aku bingung, tapi kurasa aku menyukaimu" Sehun mengatakannya dengan polos dan tanpa dosa

"Benarkah?" Luhan bertanya karena dirinya bersyukur cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan

"Hm, jantungku selalu berdebar jika disampingmu" Sehun menatap Luhan yang juga sedang menatap matanya

"Aku juga, aku juga menyukaimu" Luhan mengatakannya dengan jujur dan tanpa malu karena cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan atau dengan kata lain cintanya terbalaskan

"Kau pasti ngigau" Sehun mengecek suhu dahi Luhan yang mungkin sedang demam dan banyak ngigau

Luhan kesal dan menggigit tangan Sehun yang menyentuh dahinya "ARGH..." Sehun kesakitan karena gigitan tersebut cukup kuat

"Kau nakal ya" Sehun memarahi Luhan yang nakal sudah berani menggigitnya

"Iya, aku mencintaimu Sehun" Luhan melepas selimutnya dan mencium Sehun dengan kesal untuk pembuktian jika dirinya mencintai Sehun

Sehun termenung dan tidak membalas ciuman Luhan karena tidak menyangka jika cintanya juga terbalaskan oleh Luhan dan setelahnya dirinya mencium Luhan dengan nakal.

"Aku senang karena kau juga mencintaiku" Sehun tersenyum manis pada kekasih barunya

"Aku juga" Luhan tidak tahan dengan senyum manis Sehun yang selama ini jarang diperlihatkan apalagi untuknya

"Sudah, kita tidur besok mau sekolah" Sehun memeluk kekasihnya dan memasuki alam mimpi bersama

~TBC~


	13. Chapter 13

..

..

..

Sehun adalah seorang Gay, namun sebuah insiden kecil membuatnya kembali menjadi pria straight yang hanya menyukai wanita

..

..

..

Because Of You

Main Cast : HunHan

Rated : M

..

..

Pagi harinya Luhan turun dari kamarnya dengan wajah lebih segar dari biasanya dan langsung kemeja makan untuk sarapan dengan yang lainnya, namun semuanya memperhatikan dirinya bagaikan maling yang mencuri dirumah tersebut.

"Kenapa Eomma dan yang lainnya melihatku seperti pencuri?" Luhan kesal karena sedari tadi diperhatikan seperti pencuri yang takut mencuri seluruh isi rumah

Jaejong tersenyum karena melihat Luhan cemberut seperti anak kecil "Bukan seperti itu sayang, kami cuma terkejut karena kondisimu sudah lebih membaik dari semalam"

Luhan memilih duduk disamping Sehun yang sudah duluan turun kebawah dan tidak memanggilnya.

"Ini untukmu" Sehun memberikan dua lapis roti untuk kekasihnya yang baru saja jadian semalam

"Hm" Luhan tidak merespon karena kesal ditinggal sendirian oleh kekasihnya sendiri

"Kalian kenapa seperti suami istri yang baru saja bertengkar, padahal semalam kalian sangat mesra" Yunho menggoda anak – anaknya yang terlihat salah tingkah karena ucapannya

"Dia Appa, sudah kubilang tunggu malah main tinggallin sendirian" Luhan kesal dan cemberut karena Sehun tidak peka padanya, walaupun dirinya sudah membaik namun bayang – bayang itu masih teringat dengan jelas diotaknya

Sehun mendekati Luhan dan mencium bibirnya seolah meminta maaf melalu ciuman itu namun Luhan saja yang merasa senang dengan perlakuan Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan" Yunho kesal karena anaknya dengan seenak pantat kuali mencium Luhan didepan mereka

"Aku lupa memberitahu kalian semua, bahwa aku dan Luhan sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih" Sehun memberitahu hal tersebut pada semuanya sedangkan Luhan memerah karena malu dengan ucapan Sehun

"UHUK..." Jin terbatuk karena tidak menyangka jika Sehun dengan cepat dan gampangnya mendapatkan Luhan, perasaan mereka kemarin tidak bicara dengan baik namun sekarang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu Jin Botol" Sehun menatap kesal pada Jin yang memberikan respon lain, sedangkan Jin mencoba untuk meredakan tersedak makanan yang dialaminya karena ucapan Sehun

Jin kesal dan menendang tulang kering Sehun karena sepupunya itu sangat bodoh "ARGH..."

"Kau kenapa?" Luhan khawatir karena Sehun menjerit padahal tidak terjadi apa – apa

"Jin botol menendang tulang keringku" Sehun menatap garang pada Jin yang seolah tersenyum mengejeknya

"Well. Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat pada kalian karena sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih" Jin memberikan ucapannya dengan tenang

"Terima kasih Oppa" Luhan senang karena dirinya diterima dengan lapang dada oleh keluarga Sehun

"Selamat nak" Yunho dan Jaejong juga ikutan memberikan selamat pada Luhan yang akan menjadi calon menantu mereka

"Iya Appa Eomma"

..

..

..

Selama dilorong sekolah, Sehun dan Luhan berpegangan tangan dan tidak mendengarkan perkataan orang – orang akan hal itu dan memilih untuk berbicara sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Setelah sampai dikelas, Sehun mengantar Luhan hingga duduk dikursinya dan baru kembali kemejanya setelah mengantar tuan putrinya.

"Mesranya" Kyungsoo menggoda Luhan yang semakin tersipu karena perkataannya

"Kyungsoo, jangan ganggu dia" Sehun memarahi Kyungsoo yang menggangu atau menggoda kekasihnya karena Luhan sangat pemalu

"Maaf, suamimu sudah marah" Kyungsoo tidak mengacuhkan Sehun namun pamit pada Luhan karena kekasihnya sudah marah padanya

"Kyungsoo!" Luhan kesal karena digoda dengan kata suami, mereka baru saja jadian dan sudah diejek menjadi suami istri

Pulang sekolah Sehun membawa Luhan jalan – jalan sambil membeli Bubble Tea karena itu minuman kesukaannya dan Luhan harus mencoba minuman kesukaannya.

"Kau membawaku kemana?" Luhan bertanya karena mereka tidak melewati jalan biasa menuju rumah

"Jalan – jalan, anggap saja kencan pertama kita. Aku akan membawamu ketempat dimana aku sering menghabiskan waktu sambil mengemil" Sehun tidak memberitahu tujuan mereka karena jika diberitahu pun Luhan tidak tahu

"Kau ngemil, apa tidak salah?" Luhan tidak percaya karena Sehun memiliki badan yang bagus, dan jika dia suka ngemil yang pastinya badannya tidak akan sesempurna ini

"Iya, tapi sudah sangat lama semenjak jaman junior high school" Sehun menggangukkan kepalanya dan mencari kedai yang sudah sangat lama tidak dia kunjungi

"Sampai" Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya dengan rapi dan mematikan mesin mobil

"Ayo" Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk keluar dan masuk kedalam kedai tersebut

"Bubble tea?" Luhan tidak menyangka jika Sehun bisa menyukai minuman seperti ini

"Iya, sudah ayo masuk. Nanti kau akan merasakannya juga" Sehun tahu Luhan merasa geli karena dirinya menyukai bubble tea

"Aigoo... Apa kau Sehun?" sang bibi penjual bubble tea bertanya pada Sehun yang sama sekali tidak menyangka jika sang bibi masih bisa mengenalnya dengan baik

"Iya Bi" Sehun mengangguk membenarkan perkataan sang bibi yang sudah terlihat berumur namun masih sanggup berjualan seperti ini

"Aigoo.. Kau semakin tampan saja nak" sang bibi benar – benar tidak menyangka jika Sehun tumbuh menjadi pria tampan dan sangat menawan

"Bibi bisa saja" Sehun malu namun dirinya tidak pernah sombong didepan orang

"Dia siapa nak?" sang bibi daritadi memperhatikan wanita tersebut menggandeng tangan Sehun dari awal masuk hingga sekarang

"Ah... dia kekasihku Bi, namanya Luhan" Sehun memperkenalkan kekasihnya pada bibi penual bubble tea

"Aigoo... kau sangat cantik nak" bibi tersebut merasa Sehun mendapatkan pasangan yang sempurna dan seimbang dengan Sehun yang sangat tampan

"Bi, aku pesan satu taro dan satu coklat ya" Sehun mengatakannya kemudian memilih tempat duduk dimana dirinya biasa duduk ketika masih junior high school

"Kau sering kesini ya?" Luhan bertanya karena melihat keakraban sang bibi dengan Sehun seolah teman lama yang jumpa kembali

"Iya, aku sering kesini dan sering bantu Bibi itu untuk berjualan" Sehun mengakuinya karena tidak ada yang perlu ditutupi pada kekasihnya

"Pantas saja dia mengenalmu walaupun kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu" Luhan senang karena kekasihnya masih memiliki hati untuk membantu bibi tersebut

"Ini nak" sang bibi datang dan membawa pesanan yang dipesan Sehun kemudian Sehun mengeluarkan dompetnya untuk membayar pesanan mereka

"Tidak perlu nak, anggap saja hadiah dari Bibi untuk kalian" sang bibi yang selama ini selalu dibantu Sehun berjualan menolak uang pemberian Sehun untuk bayaran minuman

"Terima kasih Bi" Sehun tidak bisa berkata apa – apa karena selama ini dirinya juga sudah sering mendapatkan gratis

"Sama – sama" sang bibi senang karena Sehun tidak keras kepala seperti dulu

"Tapi sebagai gantinya, kami berdua bantu Bibi berjualan" Sehun mengusulkan ide tersebut karena cuma dengan cara itu mereka bisa membalas kebaikan sang bibi

"Tidak perlu nak" sang bibi dengan tegas menolak

"Iya Bi, biar kami bantu" Luhan setuju dengan usulan Sehun karena tidak enak dapat yang gratis terus dari sang bibi walaupun ini baru yang pertama kali untuknya

"Kalian tidak perlu bantu Bibi, kedai sedang sepi" sang bibi bingung bagaimana Sehun dan Luhan mau membantunya karena kedainya sedang sepi

"Itu gampang Bi"

Sehun dan Luhan menghabiskan minumannya dengan cepat dan setelahnya mereka berdiri diposisi masing – masing, Sehun sebagai promo sedangkan Luhan yang membantu Bibi untuk membuat bubble tea.

"Ayo dek kemari, bubble tea adalah minuman yang segar untuk otak kalian" Sehun mengatkan hal itu terus – terussan untuk menarik perhatian adik – adik kelas yang baru saja pulang sekolah tepat didepan kedai bubble tea

"Oppa itu sangat tampan, kita mampir yuk" seorang siswa junior high school terpesona dengan ketampanan Sehun dan mengajak kawan – kawannya untuk mengunjungi kedai dimana Oppa tampan mereka sedang promo

"Oppa, kami ingin pesan sebanyak... satu.. dua.. tiga.. empat.. lima.. enam.. tujuh. Kami pesan tujuh gelas dengan rasa coklat" sang leader yang akan membayari teman – temannya menghitung jumlah pasukan yang dia bawa untuk melihat Oppa tampan tersebut

"Baik, silahkan masuk dan menunggu" Sehun membackan pesanan tadi kepada Luhan yang dengan siap membantu sang bibi yang lumayan kerepotan

Setelah minuman bubble teanya selesai, Sehun mengambil ahli untuk mengantarnya menuju meja dimana para gadis sedang menuggu "Ini minumannya"

"Ini Oppa bayarannya, sisanya untuk Oppa saja" sang pemimpin yang diketahui namanya Qri memberikan uang lebih untuk Oppa tampannya 

"Terima kasih" Sehun tahu karena ketampanannya lahh semua pengunjung akan datang

Sehun mendekati sang bibi dan memberikan uang tadi semuanya pada sang bibi, namun sang bibi cukup terkejut karena uang tersebut sangat banyak dan lebih untuk membayar tujuh gelas bubble tea.

"Sudah Bi ambil saja, berkah" Sehun tidak mungkin mengambil sisanya untuk dirinya karena dia tidak butuh uang dengan cara seperti itu

"Baiklah" sang bibi yang niat awalnya ingin protes namun diam saja, dia sangat tahu semuanya memberikan uang lebih karena terpesona akan ketampanan Sehun seperti dewa yunani

Sehun berjalan kedepan dan melakukan promo seperti tadi untuk menarik perhatian pelanggan yang lain.

"Ayo dek kemari, bubble tea adalah minuman yang segar untuk otak kalian" Sehun mengatkan hal itu terus – terussan untuk menarik perhatian adik – adik kelas yang baru saja pulang sekolah tepat didepan kedai bubble tea

"Eh, kalian lihat tidak. Oppa itu sangat tampan namun mau bekerja dikedai sekecil itu" Kahi menunjuk Sehun yang sedang sibuk promo dan tidak memperhatikan mereka

"Iya, kita beli yuk. Kasihan lihat Oppa tampan seperti dia sibuk mencari pelanggan" Jung Ah kasihan dan mengajak kelompoknya untuk membeli bubble tea

"Mau pesan apa dik?" Sehun bertanya ramah kepada segerombolan wanita yang baru saja memasuki kedai

"Kami ingin pesan sembilan gelas bubble tea rasa coklat Oppa" Jung Ah yang memesannya karena dia yang akan traktir teman – temannya dan itu terpaksa karena kasihan dengan Oppa tampannya

"Baik, silahkan duduk dulu" Sehun membacakan pesanan tersebut pada Luhan untuk kedua kalinya dan mereka bergegas membuat minuman tersebut dengan cepat

Setelah selesai, Sehun mengambil langkah untuk mengantarkan minumannya pada gerombolan gadis tadi "Ini minumannya"

"Ini Oppa, tidak usah dibalikkan sisanya" hal yang sama terjadi untuk kedua kalinya hari ini

"Terima kasih" Setelah Sehun kembali ke depan, dia memberikan uang tersebut pada sang bibi yang hanya geleng – geleng kepala

"Terima kasih nak, berkat ketampananmu semuanya datang kemari" sang bibi sangat berterima kasih kepada Sehun dan Luhan yang sudah banyak membantunya

"Aku juga bisa" Luhan tidak suka dengan kekasihnya yang menggoda anak orang sehingga jualan mereka laku

Luhan mengambil ahli untuk mengganti pekerjaan Sehun dan meneriaki promo "Ayo dek datang, dijamin bubble teanya menyegarkan"

"Wonwoo, kau lihat tidak nona itu. Dia sangat cantik" Jun memanggil sahabatnya untuk melihat nona yang sedang promo didepan kedai bubble tea

"Iya, kita beli yuk kasihan lihat Nona cantik seperti itu" Wonwoo mengajak kesebelas kawannya untuk minum dikedai bubble tea tersebut karena kasihan dengan nona cantik

"Nona, kami ingin pesan taro sebanyak sebelas gelas" Wonwoo yang memesan dan yang lainnya setuju dengan pesanan Wonwoo

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk untuk menunggunya" Luhan membacakan pesanannya kepada sang bibi

Sisanya mereka lakukan dengan rebutan untuk menarik perhatian pelanggan, Sehun khusu untuk pelanggan wanita sedangkan Luhan khusus untuk pelangan pria. Pada saat jam tiga sore sang bibi memanggil Luhan dan Sehun untuk berhenti melakukan promosi.

"Kenapa berhenti Bi?" Sehun bertanya karena biasanya sang bibi tutup sampai sore

"Karena sudah habis nak, terima kasih sudah banyak membantu Bibi" sang bibi tersenyum pada Luhan dan Sehun yang sudah banyak membantunya hingga jualannya habis untuk hari ini

"Tidak apa Bi"

"Ini untuk kalian, dan tidak boleh menolaknya" sang bibi memberikan Sehun dan Luhan bubble tea sebagai rasa terima kasihnya karena sudah membantu

"Terima kasih juga Bi, kami pulang dulu ya" Sehun pamitan dengan sang bibi begitu juga dengan Luhan 

Selang sepuluh menit mereka sudah memasuki kawasan rumah namun kali ini berbeda karena terdengar sangat ribut didepan pintu rumah mereka.

"Sehun, Eomma sedang berkelahi sama siapa?" Luhan bertanya karena tidak biasanya Jaejong Eomma kasar pada orang lain

"Aku juga tidak tahu, ayo kita lihat" Sehun dan Luhan keluar dari mobil begitu saja dan memarkirkannya sembarang

Mereka mendekati sang Eomma yang nampaknya sangat geram dengan tamu yang datang.

"Eomma" Sehun memanggil Eommanya dan kedua wanita itu membalas menatapnya

"Kau Sehun" wanita cantik itu bertanya, Sehun yang tidak tahu apa – apa hanya mengangguk saja membenarkan bahwa dirinya Sehun lebih tepatnya Oh Sehun

"Aku Shiraishi Mai Sehun" wanita yang memperkenalkan namanya Shiraishi Mai itu langsung memeluk Sehun yang terdiam akan perkataannya

"Sehun, kau tidak boleh seperti ini" Jaejong memarahi anaknya sehingga Sehun melepaskan pelukan dari mantannya, mantan yang sudah membuatnya menjadi gay karena trauma akan wanita namun kali ini dia kembali dengan tujuan lain

"Kau ingin apa?" Sehun bertanya datar pada Shiraishi Mai atau biasa dipanggil Maiyan menatap sedih dirinya

"Aku sudah kembali, aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu" Maiyan ingin dirinya dan Sehun kembali kemasa dimana mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih

Luhan daritadi diam saja dan menopang tubuh Jaejong Eomma yang takutnya roboh karena hal gila yang dikatakan wanita didepannya yang mengaku sebagai mantan Sehun.

"Dasar gila" Jaejong marah, kemarin anaknya dimarahi sama suaminya semuanya karena Maiyan dan sekarang dengan seenaknya minta kembali

"Sehun, kumohon. Aku ingin kita kembali bersama" Maiyan memegang tangan Sehun untuk meyakinkan mantannya bahwa dirinya ingin merajuk kembali bersama

"Aku tidak bisa" Sehun menghempaskan tangan Maiyan yang memegang tangannya dan membuat Jaejong senang akan respon yang diberikan Sehun

"Ke.. Kenapa?" Maiyan terkejut karena dia kira Sehun mau kembali padanya tetapi kenyatan pahit yang harus dia rasakan adalah Sehun menolaknya mentah – mentah

"Aku sudah memiliki yang baru" Sehun tanpa segan menunjuk Luhan sebagai pendampingnya yang baru

"KAU!" Maiyan geram pada Luhan karena wanita itu lahh semua rencanya untuk berbaikan dengan Sehun hancur lebur

"Apa?" Luhan bukannya takut justru menantang Maiyan yang sama sekali tidak tahu malu

"Kenapa kau harus berhubungan dengan Sehun? Kau tahu bahwa aku ingin kembali bersamanya, tapi karena kau semuanya gagal"

"Apa kau tidak tahu malu? Kau sudah mencampakkanya begitu saja dan sekarang kau ingin bersamanya kembali? Kau tahu karena kau lahh Sehun berubah menjadi Gay dan dibenci Appanya, kau dimana saat Sehun dalam keadaan terpuruk? Kau cuma tahu keuntungan untukmu saja, kau tidak memikirkan Sehun dengan baik. Dasar sampah" ini pertama kalinya Sehun dan Jaejong mendengar nada marah dari Luhan karena selama ini Luhan tidak pernah terlihat marah besar seperti ini

"KAU!..." Maiyan sudah siap mengambil ancang – ancang dan mengayunkan tangannya untuk menampar Luhan yang sudah menghinanya didepan semuanya namun Luhan dengan cerdik menangkap tangan Maiyan yang akan terjun mulus kepipinya dan kemudian mendorong dengan kuat hingga tangan Maiyan kembali 180 derajat kebelakang

"ARGH..." Maiyan kesakitan karena tenaga Luhan cukup kuat untuk dilawannya

Sehun tidak peduli akan kondisi Maiyan karena dirinya benar – benar tidak bisa menerima Maiyan lagi dalam hidupnya yang sudah menjadi lebih baik sejak Luhan datang kehidupnya.

"Sehun tolong aku..." Maiyan merengek manja pada Sehun untuk menolongnya yang memang kesakitan

"Pergi lahh kerumah sakit dan jangan pernah datang kerumahku lagi" Sehun membawa Luhan dan Eommnya masuk kedalam rumah dan tidak mempedulikan Maiyan yang masih berdiri didepan pintunya

BLAM

"Kau baik – baik saja Hun" Luhan khawatir Sehun akan teringat akan masa lalunya yang sangat perih dan semunya akan kembali karena kehadiran wanita gila itu

"Ya, aku baik – baik saja"

Jaejong menelepon security rumahnya untuk mengusir wanita gila itu daripada membuat Sehun flashback akan kehilangan wanita murahan itu.

"Kau harus baik – baik saja nak" Jaejong tidak mau anaknya kembali seperti jaman dulu dimana anaknya seperti orang yang kehilangan orang tuanya, tidak mau makan, minum, dan bahkan berbicara pada mereka sebagai orang tua kandungnya

~TBC~


	14. Chapter 14

..

..

..

Sehun adalah seorang Gay, namun sebuah insiden kecil membuatnya kembali menjadi pria straight yang hanya menyukai wanita

..

..

..

Because Of You

Main Cast : HunHan

Rated : M

..

..

Malam harinya keluarga Sehun makan dengan tenang namun tampaknya Yunho sangat khawatir dengan mental anaknya setelah bertemu dengan mantannya tadi siang.

"Sehun, kau baik – baik saja?" Yunho sebagai sang Appa dan kepala keluarga sangat cemas akan kondisi putranya yang satu – satunya dia miliki

"Aku baik – baik saja Appa" Sehun menjawab sambil melanjutkan makannya, dalam aturan keluarga mereka sebenarnya tidak boleh makan sambil berbicara namun karena kepala keluarga yang bertanya membuatnya terpaksa berbicara

"Dia akan baik – baik saja Appa, selama Luhan ada disampingnya" Jin menanggapi perkataan Yunho Appa karena dia sangat yakin jika Luhan adalah efek terbesar sehingga Sehun tidak ketakutan jika bertemu dengan mantannya

"Luhan, Appa harap kau bisa menjaga Sehun dengan baik. Dia sudah memiliki banyak masalah dimasa lalunya dan oleh karena itu Appa harap dengan kehadiranmu dihidupnya bisa menghilangkan masa lalunya yang sangat rumit" Yunho memohon pada Luhan untuk menjaga Sehun dengan baik setelah kejadian ini dan merutuk kenapa mereka tidak kepikiran jika Maiyan mau kembali kehadapan Sehun

"Iya Appa" Luhan akan melaukannya tanpa dimintai karena dia memang mencintai Sehun dan itu adalah kesempatannya untuk membuat Sehun sembuh dari masa lalunya

Sisanya dihabiskan dengan tenang untuk melanjutkan makan malam, Sehun dan Luhan langsung masuk kedalam kamar karena Sehun mengeluh pusing.

BLAM

"Kau baik – baik saja" Luhan masuk kedalam kamar Sehun yang pernah dia masuki sekali

"Hm, Lu duduk sini" Sehun bangun dan menyuruh Luhan untuk duduk disisi ranjang dan setelah Luhan duduk dengan patuh, Sehun membaringkan kepalanya dipaha Luhan

"Hei" Luhan cukup terkejut karena posisi ini sangat mesra untuk mereka

"Sebentar saja, aku ingin tiduran dipahamu" Sehun menahan jika Luhan hendak mendorong tubuhnya yang sangat lelah batin karena kedatangan Maiyan yang sangat tidak diharapkannya

Luhan juga tidak tega pada kekasihnya karena dia sangat tahu Sehun masih teringat akan tadi siang dengan kedatangan Maiyan yang membuatnya syok.

"Kau ingin kembali pada Maiyan?" Luhan bertanya karena jika didiamkan seperti ini tidak akan membuahkan apa – apa

Sehun terbangun dari tidurannya dan menatap khawatir pada Luhan yang menuduhnya yang tidak – tidak "Tidak, aku sudah tidak mencintainya lagi" Sehun menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya lengkap dengan tangan mendada menandakan menolak perkataan Luhan dan wajahnya sangat lucu

"Ppfftt... kau sangat lucu" Luhan tidak bisa menahan tawanya karena Sehun sangat lucu, padahal dirinya cuma bertanya bukan menuduhnya

"Ish..." Sehun yang menyadari dirinya dikerjai langsung cemberut akan hal itu

"Jangan cemberut, aku hanya bertanya saja padamu" Luhan memeluk Sehun yang sedang merajuk padanya karena pertanyaannya itu

"..."

"Kau marah?" Luhan membalikkan badan Sehun yang sedang merajuk dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dia ajukan

"Tidak" Sehun menjawab dengan cepat karena dirinya tidak perlu seperti anak – anak yang merajuk

"Hei, aku tadi cuma bertanya dan jika kau tidak mencintainya untuk apa takut seperti itu" Luhan memberitahu tujuannya bertanya akan hal itu, dan memang jika tidak dicintai untuk apa stres

"Aku tidak mencintainya dan tidak ingin kembali padanya" Sehun mengatakannya dengan tegas agar Luhan tidak salah paham akan hal ini

Luhan tersenyum mendengar jawaban tegas dari kekasihnya "Oleh karena itu, jangan stres hanya karena itu dan anggap lahh dia angin masa lalumu karena angin masa depan akan berhembus dan itu adalah aku. Aku yang akan menuntunmu kedepannya"

"Hm, aku mengerti maksudmu dan aku sangat bersyukur memilikimu" Sehun mengerti dengan maksud Luhan dan pertanyaan awal Luhan yang menjebaknya

"Benarkah?" Luhan bertanya tidak yakin sedangkan Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda membenarkan perkataan Luhan

"Padahal dulu kau sangat tidak menyukai kehadiranku dirumah ini"

Luhan menggoda Sehun yang awalnya terdiam menjadi terkejut akan perkataannya dan itu merupakan ekspresi yang terlucu dia pernah lihat dari Sehun si dingin.

"Bu.. Bukan seperti itu Lu. Kau sudah tahu semuanya dari Chanyeol Hyung kan?" Sehun ketakutan karena Luhan membahas kesan pertamanya bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya

"Aku tahu" Luhan menjawab tanpa dosa sedangkan Sehun kesal

"Sudah tahu kenapa bertanya" Sehun kesal dan menggelitik kekasihnya tanpa ampun karena sudah berani mengerjainya

"AH...AMPUN SEHUN... AH..." Luhan tidak tahan karena Sehun menggelitik seluruh tubuhnya

Sehun melepaskan gelitikannya dari Luhan karena merasa sudah puas mengerjai kekasihnya yang sudah mengerjainya.

Luhan menatap sebal pada kekasihnya yang mengerjainya habis – habissan "Jangan marah, kau juga sudah mengerjaiku" Sehun memperingatkan Luhan untuk tidak marah

"Lalu, apa yang kau pikirkan sehingga kau seperti ini" Luhan masih merasa Sehun tidak seperti biasa dimana Sehun terlihat tidak peduli akan sekelilingnya

"Hanya syok saja akan kedatangannya" Sehun menatap sendu pada Luhan yang sedang menatapnya

"Sudah lahh, ayo tidur" Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya dan tidur bersama

"Sehun, kita belum suami istri jadi tidak boleh tidur bersama" Luhan memperingatkan hal tersebut karena takut jadi gosip yang tidak – tidak

"Kau lupa? Semalam juga kita tidur bersama" Sehun memperingatkan Luhan akan semalam dimana Luhan masih belum bisa tidur sendirian, sedangkan Luhan merasa pipinya memerah akan ucapan frontal Sehun yang mengingatkannya akan kejadian semalam

"Sudah, ayo tidur" Sehun memeluk Luhan dan memasuki mimpi indah bersama

..

..

..

Pagi harinya mereka bangun dan sarapan dengan yang lainnya, semuanya menatap bersyukur pada Sehun yang hari ini tampak lebih segar dari semalam.

"Kau sudah sembuh nak?" Jaejong bertanya karena sangat khawatir akan kondisi putranya

"Aku baik Eomma" Sehun memberikan senyuman terbaiknya agar sang Eomma tidak perlu khawatir berlebihan padanya

"Kenapa kejadian terjadi beruntun" Yunho sangat kesal karena hidupnya penuh dengan cobaan yang dialami anak – anaknya 

"Walaupun kejadian yang mereka alami beruntun Appa, tapi mereka akan saling menguatkan seperti yang kita lihat" Jin memberitahu akan hal ini yang pastinya akan dilakukan sang kekasih jika pasangannya mengalami kejadian yang tidak diinginkan

"Ya kau benar Hyung" Sehun setuju dengan perkataan Jin Botol yang sangat tepat dan benar

"Sudah, kalian sudah mau terlambat kesekolah" Jaejong menengahi karena Sehun dan Luhan kelamaan bangun dari biasanya dan hampir terlambat jika waktunya digunakan untuk yang tidak – tidak

Sehun dan Luhan makan dengan cepat karena tidak ingin terlambat masuk ke sekolah, Sehun yang sudah siap duluan masuk kedalam mobil untuk memanaskan mobilnya.

BLAM

"Ayo Hun" Luhan membawakan tas Sehun yang tertinggal dan mungkin Sehun terlalu sibuk karena takut terlambat

"Bagaimana kondisimu sudah membaik sejak kejadian itu?" Sehun bertanya sambil fokus menyetir sedangkan Luhan yang sibuk memainkan handphonenya mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Sehun yang bertanya akan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu

"Sudah, seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu" Luhan mencubit hidung mancung Sehun karena sangat lucu dengan kekasih tampannya

"Ah..." Sehun mendesah kesakitan karena cubitan Luhan tidak main – main dihidungnya

"Kau mendesah atau meringis?" Luhan menggoda kekasihnya yang tidak menjawabnya

"Hei, aku bertanya" Luhan tidak suka jika dirinya diabaikan begitu saja, apalagi Sehun yang melakukannya

"Dua – duanya" Sehun malas berdebat dan menjawab ketus Luhan

"Sehun, nanti siang mau kekedai Bibi lagi?" Luhan bertanya karena mungkin Sehun akan membawanya kesana jika sedang ada waktu

"Aku lagi tidak mood kesana" Sehun memilih tidak untuk hari ini karena badannya sedang malas untuk aktif melakukan promosi seperti kemarin

..

..

..

 _ **One Year Later**_

"Ayo Lu, hari ini kelulusan kita" Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk cepat menuju sekolah karena hari ini hari terakhir mereka berstatus sebagai siswa

"Sabar" Luhan merapikan rambutnya yang sempat berantakan karena tangan nakal Sehun bertengger dikepalanya

"Ayo" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun untuk keluar dari rumah dan menuju sekolah yang sudah menanti mereka

BLAM

"Kenapa kau cantik sekali, mau cari kekasih baru ya?" Sehun menggoda Luhan yang memasang wajah juteknya akan candaannya

"Iya" Luhan malas menanggapi candaan Sehun justru mengiyakan saja biar Sehun kesal sendiri akan candaannya 

"Akan kubunuh dia kalau kau selingkuh dariku"

Luhan tersenyum karena dugaannya tepat dan benar karena Sehun akan kesal sendiri dengan candaan yang dia lontarkan.

"Tidak, aku cuma cinta sama kamu" Luhan mencubit pipi Sehun karena gemas dengan kekasihnya yang seperti anak – anak karena mudah merajuk

"Hun" Luhan memanggil Sehun yang fokus menyetir

"Ada apa Lu?" Sehun bingung kenapa Luhan rasanya seperti ingat akan sesuatu

"Sudah setahun, dan kita jarang melihat Chanyeol Oppa lagi" Luhan teringat akan Chanyeol Oppa orang yang baik padanya ketika Sehun masih menjadi orang yang dingin

"Bagaimana jika sehabis ini kita bermain kekantornya" Sehun mengusulkannya karena dirinya sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Chanyeol Hyung semenjak kejadian kemarin

Sesampainya disekolah, Sehun dan Luhan bergabung dengan teman – temannya yang sudah berbaris dilapangan dengan rapi. Upacara kelulusan mereka digelar selama tiga jam lebih namun banyakan dari mereka karena tidak ingin berpisah dari teman – temannya.

"Hiks.. Lu... Kau kuliah dimana?" Hyuna sedih harus berpisah dari Luhan yang sudah dia anggap sebagai sahabatnya sendiri

"Aku akan kuliah di XOXO Internasinal University bersama Sehun" Luhan memberitahu tempat kuliahnya dan dirinya juga sedih akan berpisah dari Hyuna dan Kyungsoo yang sudah banyak membantunya sejak kedatangannya kesekolah ini

"Hiks... Kita akan berpisah" Hyuna memeluk Luhan erat sedangkan Luhan membalas pelukan Hyuna tidak kalah erat

"Tapi kita masih bisa saling menelepon" Luhan sedih namun keputusan yang Sehun buat sudah bulat bahwa mereka berdua akan masuk ke XOXO Internasional University

"Sehun Hiks..." Hyuna beralih ke pangeran sekolah yang sebentar lagi akan melepas statusnya sebagai pangeran sekolah dan digantikan dengan generasi baru. Hyuna menatap Sehun dengan sedih lengkap dengan cairan kental yang keluar dari hidungnya yang menempel ditangannya

"Apa?" Sehun bingung karena ini pertama kalinya Hyuna berbicara padanya setelah sekian lama mereka satu kelas

"Tolong jaga Luhanku, pasti banyak serigala busuk yang menyukai dan mengincarnya disana" Hyuna menitip pesan akan hal itu sedangkan Sehun hanya diam saja karena sudah pasti dirinya akan menjaga Luhan dengan baik karena dirinya sudah berstatus sebagai kekasih Luhan selama setahun ini

"Pasti" Sehun memberikan jawaban yang sangat ingin didengar oleh Hyuna

"Terima kasih" Hyuna senang karena Sehun akan menjaga Luhannya

"Kami pulang dulu ya, Bye" Luhan tidak tahan lama – lama disekolah karena dirinya akan kembali sedih karena perpisahan ini

"Bye" Hyuna dan Luhan saling melambai seiring berpisahnya jarak mereka

BLAM

"Sudah lahh" Sehun memeluk Luhan yang masih menangis akan perpisahan yang terjadi hari ini

"Kau tidak sedih" Luhan bertanya karena Sehun tidak menangis sama sekali

"Tidak, karena aku tidak memiliki teman disana" Sehun mengatakannya dengan santai sedangkan Luhan memukul bahu kekasihnya yang bicara tanpa dosa

"Apa? Aku salah bicara lagi?" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan yang memukul bahunya, dirinya sudah jujur dapat pukulan apalagi jika berbohong

"Masa cowok setampanmu tidak memiliki teman?" Luhan tidak yakin karena Sehun sangat populer disekolah selain tampan dia juga sangat pintar

"Iya, aku tidak memiliki teman Lu" Sehun meyakinkan Luhan bahwa dirinya tidak memiliki teman disekolah karena menurutnya tidak penting sama sekali

"Aku tidak percaya" Luhan tetap pada pendiriannya walaupun dirinya dan Sehun sudah satu sekolah sejak setahun yang lalu

"Iya Lu, aku tidak memerlukan yang namanya teman karena mereka semua hanya ingin numpang tenar dan siap pr dariku" Sehun mengatakan hal yang mungkin membuat banyak orang prihatin padanya karena dirinya hanya sebagai barang untuk memberikan keuntungan pada orang lain

"Itu sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan" Luhan tidak menyangka jika banyak orang seperti itu yang suka menumpang pada Sehun hanya untuk sesuatu yang akan memberikan mereka keuntungan. Ternyata hidup Sehun sangat banyak masalah tidak seperti yang dibayangkan ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Sehun

"Sudah sampai" Sehun memberitahu pada Luhan bahwa mereka sudah sampai diperusahaan Chanyeol yang sangat besar, namun dirinya sudah biasa karena punya Appanya juga seperti ini dan bahkan lebih besar

BLAM

"Sangat besar Hun" Luhan yang jarang bermain ke perusahaan milik Appanya sehingga tidak tahu seberapa besar punyanya dengan punya Chanyeol

"Punya Appa lebih besar lagi" Sehun lucu saja melihat tingkah kekanakan Luhan yang sangat jarang dia perlihatkan pada orang lain termasuk dirinya

"Benarkah?" Luhan membulatkan matanya karena terkejut dengan perkataan Sehun yang mengatakan punya Yunho Appa lebih besar dari punya Chanyeol Oppa

"Sudah, ayo masuk" Sehun gemas dan ingin menggigit Luhan namun rasanya masih belum pantas karena mereka masih sekolah. Jika dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol dulu, Sehun berani main dengan Hyungnya itu karena mereka tidak akan hamil namun pada Luhan berbeda

Mereka masuk dengan santai kedalam perusahaan yang sudah sangat lama tidak dikunjungi Sehun namun untuk Luhan ini pertama kalinya. Banyak pasang mata yang menatap Sehun tidak suka karena kemarin merebut Chanyeol sajangnim dan sekarang wanita cantik yang disampingnya.

"Hun, kenapa mereka seolah tidak menyukai kehadiran kita?" Luhan membisikkan kata – kata paniknya karena melihat kesekitar bahwa banyak menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka

"Abaikan saja, nanti aku ceritakan" Sehun tidak peduli karena dia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan tatapan orang lain menatapnya

"Ini ruangannya" Sehun memberitahu pada Luhan ruangan Chanyeol yang pintunya saja sangat cantik apalagi isinya

"Ketuk saja" Luhan merasa mereka harus sopan walapun itu Chanyeol Oppa yang sudah mereka kenal

CLECK

Luhan merutuk sikap tidak sopan Sehun yang main masuk kedalam ruangan Chanyeol Oppa tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Se.. Sehun" Chanyeol terkejut karena menemukan Sehun dan Luhan masuk kedalam ruangannya tanpa mengetuk pintu

"Hai Oppa" Luhan menyapa ramah Chanyeol yang nampaknay terkejut akan kehadiran mereka yang tidak diundang

"Jangan seperti melihat setan Hyung, kami ingin melihatmu karena sudah lama kita tidak bertemu dan juga hari ini hari kelulusan kami dari sekolah sehingga kami bisa berkunjung kekantormu sebentar" walaupun Sehun terkadang tidak sopan, namun dia sangat baik dan peduli pada Hyungnya termasuk Chanyeol yang pernah menjadi mantannya

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol tidak menyangka jika Sehun dan Luhan sudah lulus sekolah

"Iya Yoda Hyung" Sehun gemas melihat ekspresi Chanyeol karena tanpa ekspresi terkejut bola matanya saja sudah besar apalagi kalau terkejut

"Baiklah, aku akan mentraktir kalian makan sebagai hadiah untuk kelulusan kalian" Chanyeol mengajak Sehun dan Luhan untuk makan dikantin sebagai hadiah karena kelulusan, Sehun dan Luhan ingin menolak namun karena sebagai hadiah mereka menerimanya karena tidak ingin menyakiti hati Chanyeol yang sudah baik mau mentraktir mereka

~TBC~


	15. Chapter 15

..

..

..

Sehun adalah seorang Gay, namun sebuah insiden kecil membuatnya kembali menjadi pria straight yang hanya menyukai wanita

..

..

..

Because Of You

Main Cast : HunHan

Rated : M

..

..

Malam harinya Sehun dan Luhan pulang kerumah setelah bermain kekantor Chanyeol sekaligus merayakan kelulusan mereka disana dengan Chanyeol mentraktir mereka makan sampai puas. Untung Sehun dan Luhan sudah mengabari orang rumah sehingga tidak khawatir dengan kondisi mereka yang tidak langsung pulang kerumah.

CLECK

"Eomma, Appa kami pulang" Sehun menyapa kedua orang tuanya namun tidak ada respon sama sekali yang dia terima dan membuatnya sangat heran

Biasanya orang tua Sehun akan berada diruang tamu atau didapur untuk mempersiapkan makan malam namun hari ini semuanya sangat aneh karena ruang tamu sangat sunyi dan meninggalkan Sehun untuk mengecek didapur.

"Mana yang lain Hun?" Luhan bertanya karena tidak melihat penghuni lain dirumah kekasihnya yang sudah selama setahun ini dia tempati dengan nyaman

"Aku juga tidak tahu"

Sehun menggengam tangan Luhan untuk menuju dapur mungkin disitu ada orang yang bisa menjawab rasa penasarannya, namun sebelum sampai dapur semuanya terasa gelap gulita dan membuat Luhan semakin memeluk Sehun karena takut akan kegelapan.

"Aku takut" Luhan merengek manja sambil mempererat pelukannya dilengan kekasih tampannya

"Tenang, ada aku" Sehun semakin pusing karena Luhannya ketakutan namun dirinya harus menguatkan Luhan yang sedang ketakutan

Sehun mendekati lokasi dimana saklar lampu berada dan menghidupkannya dengan cepat agar Luhan tidak ketakutan dan merengek manja seperti itu.

TAK

"KEJUTAN" semuanya berkumpul didapur dan meneriaki kejutan, hal itu membuat Sehun dan Luhan terkejut karena semuanya mengerjai mereka

"Hiks..." Luhan menangis sedih karena dirinya dikerjai berlebihan seperti ini

"Sudah lahh, cuma kejutan sayang" Sehun sebenarnya kesal dengan orang yang membuat kekasihnya menangis namun tidak bisa bilang karena yang mengerjainya adalah orang tuanya serta beberapa keluarga dekat seperti Jin Botol dan Chanyeol Hyung juga ikut

Luhan sudah redah dari tangis kejutnya dan memeluk Sehun manja sedangkan yang lain hanya tersenyum saja karena melihat tingkah manis Sehun dan Luhan.

"Kalian tunggu dimeja makan saja, Eomma dan yang lainnya akan mempersiapkan makan malam" Jaejong menyuruh anaknya untuk membawa Luhan menuju meja makan karena mereka memiliki kejutan satu lagi yang belum diperlihatkan pada yang lain

"Baik Eomma" Sehun menurut dan membawa Luhan menuju meja makan sesuai dengan perintah Eommanya tadi

Jaejong datang membawa makanan dan dibantu dengan yang lainnya serta seseorang yang special untuk yang baru lulus hari ini.

"Ini makannya nak" Jaejong meletakkan makanan yang dia bawa kemeja tepat didepan Sehun sedangkan seseorang special itu meletakkan didepan Luhan

"Ini untuk Lulu yang manja"

Luhan terkejut karena tidak ada orang yang memanggilnya Lulu selain Kris Oppa yang sangat dirindukannya selama ini. Luhan membalikkan badannya hingga menatap orang yang memanggilnya Lulu.

"Oppa" Luhan terkejut karena tidak menduga jika Kris Oppanya datang dihari yang bersejarah untuknya

"Hai adik kecil" Kris mengusak sayang rambut Luhan yang sangat rapi dan halus

"Selamat ya Lu" Mingyu datang dan membawa cake yang bertuliskan 'Happy Graduation For HunHan'

"Terima kasih Oppa" Luhan senang karena hari ini semuanya memberikan ucapan selamat padanya terutama Kris Oppa yang merupakan satu – satunya keluarga yang dia miliki

"Kenapa HunHan Oppa?" Luhan menatap cake yang dibawa oleh Mingyu Oppa namun cukup penasaran kenapa diberi kata HunHan

"Karena itu nama couple kalian adik kecil" Kris gemas melihat Luhan bertanya seolah anak kecil yang meletakkan jarinya didagu selayak berpikir keras

"Terima kasih Hyung" Sehun senang karena Luhan senang hari ini karena kedatangan tamu special yang sudah sangay lama tidak menghubungi Luhan

"Sama – sama, dan juga terima kasih sudah menjaga Luhan dengan baik" Kris lebih mengucap terima kasih pada Sehun yang sudah menjaga adik rusa manjanya dengan baik

Mereka habiskan waktu dengan makan malam sambil membahas hal – hal yang penting hingga tidak penting, gelak tawa dari mereka melihat tingkah kekanakan Luhan yang tidak pernah berubah sedikit pun.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka disini?" Kris bertanya pada adiknya yang sedang minum

"Suka Oppa" Luhan mengatakan dengan jujur karena semenjak dirinya dan Sehun sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih banyak perubahan yang dia dapat

"Jadi tidak perlu ikut dengan Oppa lagi ya?" Kris menggoda adiknya yang pastinya akan merengek tidak tahu malu didepan semuanya

"Oppa~"

Dan benar dugaan Kris bahwa Luhan akan merengek manja padanya dan semuanya hanya tersenyum saja melihat tingkah kakak adik ini

"Apa?" Kris bertanya polos seolah tidak tahu dengan maunya Luhan

"Lulu ingin ikut Oppa" Luhan mengatakannya sambil memasang deer eyesnya agar Kris Oppanya luluh dengan permintaannya

"Baik, Lulu boleh ikut dengan Oppa" Kris mengijinkan namun dia memiliki satu kalimat yang akan membuat Luhan tidak jadi ikut dengannya

"Yey!" Luhan senang bukan main karena mereka akan kembali kerumahnya yang dulu, dimana semua kenanagan mereka dengan orang tua terkenang

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Sehun? Apa kau tega meninggalkannya begitu saja"

Luhan menatap Sehun karena dia teringat akan kekasihnya dan tidak ingin berpisah dari Sehun yang sudah membuat hidupnya lebih bewarna dari sebelumnya.

"Sehun" Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun seolah tidak ingin kehilangan kekasihnya sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum saja karena dirinya sangat yakin jika Luhan tidak akan meninggalkannya begitu saja

Kris tersenyum karena dugaannya tepat bahwa Luhan tidak akan bisa berpisah dari Sehun apalagi meninggalkannya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Mau tinggal disini atau ikut Oppa?" Kris menggoda adiknya untuk kesekian kalinya sedangkan yang lain menggeleng – gelengkan kepala karena gemas melihat Kris menggoda Luhan yang sangat manja

"Tinggal disini dengan Sehun" Luhan membatalkan niatnya ingin pulang dengan Oppanya karena Sehunnya dan membuat yang dipilih tersenyum serta bersyukur memiliki kekasih yang setia padanya

"Appa lupa, Sehun kau ingin masuk jurusan apa diperkulihan nanti?" Yunho bertanya pada putranya mengenai jurusan yang akan dipilih putranya

"Aku dan Luhan akan masuk bagian akuntansi Appa" Sehun ingin dirinya bisa menjadi orang yang terpenting dalam perusahaan yang akan diturunkan Appanya kepadanya

"Kenapa akuntansi? Kenapa tidak mau masuk manajemen?" Yunho bingung karena biasanya banyakan orang akan mengambil manajemen untuk membantu mengelola perusahaan

"Aku ingin tahu dengan sendiri mengenai perusahaan kita apakah memang memberikan laba atau rugi"

"Appa mengerti" Yunho mengerti bahwa putranya tidak terlalu percaya dengan orang lain sehingga memilih untuk menghitungnya sendiri

"Sudah malam, kami pamit dulu Appa Eomma dan yang lainnya" Kris dan Mingyu merasa sudah waktunya untuk mengakhiri pestanya karena sudah larut malam

"Kenapa Oppa tidak menginap disini?" Luhan kembali sedih karena Oppanya cepat kali pulang, baru saja bertemu dan sudah harus berpisah lagi

"Oppa tidak ingin merepotkan Lu, kau harus dewasa apalagi ada kekasihmu disini"

"Baiklah" Luhan merasa apa yang dikatakan Oppanya benar, mereka hanya akan berpisah bukan berarti tidak akan bertemu selamanya

"Kami pulang ya Lu" Kris dan Mingyu pamit pada Luhan yang pasti akan sedih dengan perpisahan ini

"Hiks..." Luhan terisak dan Sehun langsung memeluknya dengan erat untuk memberi kekuatan

"Jangan menangis, Kris Hyung tidak suka melihatmu menangis" Sehun memperingatkan ha; itu dan Luhan dengan cepat menghentikan tangisannya akan perkataan Sehun

"Sudah malam, ayo tidur" Sehun membawa Luhan kekamarnya untuk tidur karena sudah larut malam

"Kau tidur disini" Luhan memaksa Sehun yang hendak keluar dari kamar

"Baiklah" Sehun tidak bisa menolak permintaan kekasihnya dan mereka tidur bersama malam ini seperti biasa dimana Luhan tidak bisa tidur sendirian

..

..

..

 _ **Five Years Later**_

Luhan memasuki ruangan kekasihnya atau lebih tepatnya atasannya karena Sehun berkedudukan sebagai seorang ceo sedangkan dirinya seorang manager dimana mereka mengelola perusahaan yang diturunkan Appa Sehun pada mereka.

"Ada apa?" Sehun bertanya tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari berkas yang mau dia paraf, dia sangat tahu jika yang memasuki ruangannya tanpa sopan adalah Luhan karena itu lahh kebiasan Luhan jika sedang cemburu atau kesal

"Aku ingin memecat Hyomin" Luhan mengatakannya tepat ketika dirinya sudah berada didepan meja kekasihnya

"Alasannya?" Sehun bertanya tanpa menatap Luhan karena yang ada Luhan akan marah padanya seolah membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan tidak suka

"Karena dia menggangu kekasihku" Luhan tidak suka jika Sehunnya yang diganggu oleh Hyomin si gatal yang merupakan seketaris kekasihnya

"Lu, kumohon bedakan urusan kerja dengan urusan pribadi" Sehun frustasi karena ini kesekian kalinya Luhan meminta atau mengajukan padanya untuk memecat Hyomin yang kerjanya maksimal untuk membangun perusahaan mereka

"Lihat, kau bahkan membelanya"

Luhan sungguh kesal karena Sehun tidak menuruti permintaannya dan memilih untuk tidak membelanya atau membela Hyomin sang seketarisnya. Sehun mendekati kekasihnya yang memasang wajah sebalnya.

"Kau tidak perlu cemburu, karena kita akan menikah bulan depan" Sehun memperingatkan kekasihnya akan hubungan mereka yang akan menginjak ke jenjang pernikahan

"Tsk..." Luhan tidak peduli akan pernikahan mereka karena yang sangat menggangunya dikantor adalah kehadiran Hyomin yang selalu menggangu kekasih tampannya

"Jangan begitu, Hyomin tidak akan mengganguku kalau kita sudah menikah" Sehun memberitahu Luhan bahwa Hyomin tidak separah yang dipikirkan kekasihnya

"Awas saja kalau kedapatan kalau kalian berdua memiliki hubungan special, akan kupotong barangmu" Luhan memperingatkan kekasihnya dengan kejam jika ketahuan memiliki hubungan gelap dibelakangnya

"Iya sayang"

Sehun memeluk Luhan sedangkan yang dipeluk membalas pelukan kekasihnya dengan erat dan membuat hatinya nyaman akan pelukan hangat Sehun berikan padanya.

"Jangan cemburu, karena tidak ada gunanya. Aku cuma mencintaimu, itu yang harus kau ingat"

"Ya, aku tahu" Luhan menjawab tanpa dosa dan membuat Sehun melepas pelukannya pada kekasih rusanya

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa suka mencari ribut padaku hah?" Sehun gemas dan mencubit hidung kekasihnya

"Sehun, lepas" Luhan mencoba untuk menjauhkan tangan Sehun yang bertengger manis dihidung mancungnya

Sehun melepaskannya karena tidak ingin membuat Luhan kesal lagi padanya setelah insiden Hyomin yang hampir tiap hari dia dengar.

"Aku kan cemburu" Luhan merasa cemburu adalah hal yang wajar jika kekasihnya digoda oleh orang lain

"Baik, aku tahu. Tapi apa kau meragukan cintaku padamu?"

Luhan menggeleng keras dan menolak dengan keras bahwa apa yang dikatakan Sehun tidak benar.

"Kalau begitu jangan cemburu" Sehun senang karena Luhan bisa mengerti akan dirinya sedangkan Luhan mengangguk patuh

"Sudah, aku mau kembali bekerja agar kita bisa pulang cepat" Sehun kembali kekursinya karena kerjaannya akan menumpuk jika tidak dikerjakan dan bisa membuatnya dan Luhan lembur karena kerjaan padatnya

"Ish..." Luhan cemberut karena masih ingin berlama – lama dengan kekasihnya

"Luhan, kumohon. Aku ingi cepat pulang dan berdua bersamamu dikamar" Sehun mendelik kesal pada Luhan yang mulai

"Baiklah sayang" Luhan mengerti akan kekasihnya yang sedang sibuk dan tidak ingin lembur seperti biasa

"Dulu waktu kuliah jangan lupa Lu, kau juga banyak yang mendekatimu dan setiap kali aku mengatakan aku cemburu kau hanya mengatakan hanya teman" Sehun mengingat akan masa lalunya yang selalu akan kesal jika Luhannya didekati banyak senior maupun junior yang tampan namun dirinya jauh lebih tampan dibandingkan yang lainnya

"Hehehe..." Luhan tersenyum malu karena mengingat masa kuliahnya dimana memang banyak yang mendekatinya sedangkan Sehun akan kesal dirumah karena kedekatannya dengan banyak pria dikampus namun Sehun tidak menunjukkan dikampus secara terang – terangan

"Jadi jangan cemburu juga jika aku memiliki banyak fans sepertimu" Sehun memperingatkan Luhan karena Luhan yang mengatakan padanya bahwa mereka hanya menyukaiku tapi aku tidak menyukai mereka. Begitu juga dengan dirinya, orang lain yang menyukainya tapi dia tidak menyukai orang tersebut

"Iya – iya" Luhan keluar dari ruangan Sehun karena tidak ingin membuat Sehun tidak kerja dengan pekerjaan yang segunung harus diselesaikan

..

..

..

Malam harinya selesai makan malam bersama, Luhan masuk kedalam kamar Sehun karena dirinya tidak suka tidur sendirian.

CLECK

"Ada apa?" Sehun bertanya karena jika Luhan membutuhkannya biasanya kekasihnya akan meneleponnya dan menyuruhnya kekamar sang kekasih namun kali ini semua berbeda

"Aku ingin tidur denganmu" Luhan memberitahu setelah dirinya menyesuaikan dirinya diatas kasur empuk Sehun

Sehun tidak menjawab maupun membalas perkataan Luhan karena sudah biasa bagi mereka untuk tidur bersama, namun mereka sama sekali belum pernah melakukan hal – hal yang yang sebenarnya belum boleh dilakukan sebelum menikah. 

"Kenapa kasurmu sangat empuk" Luhan tidak terima karena menurutnya kasur Sehun lebih empuk daripada punyanya

"Benarkah?" Sehun tidak percaya karena dia yang selama ini menempati kasurnya merasa biasa – biasa saja

"Hm" Luhan mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Sehun

"Kasurnya yang empuk atau karena ada aku?" Sehun menggoda Luhan yang sudah memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati keempukan kasur Sehun

Luhan membuka kedua matanya dan memukul lengan Sehun tanpa dosa karena ucapan tidak masuk akal Sehun.

"Aduh... kenapa dipukul" Sehun mengusap lengannya yang dipukul kuat oleh Luhan yang menatapnya garang

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri" Luhan tidak suka jika Sehun menggodanya karena itu akan membuat rona kemerahan diwajahnya dan Sehun akan menertawakannya setelah itu

"Aku tidak percaya diri seperti yang kau katakan, tapi itu fakta" Sehun mengatakanya tanpa menatap Luhan karena lengannya benar – benar disiksa Luhan

"Aku tidak percaya akan fakta yang kau katakan" Luhan tetap pada pendiriannya menolak akan perkataan yang Sehun lontarkan padanya

"Baik, aku tidak ingin terangsang juga karena melihatmu berpakian seperti itu" Sehun bangun dari tidurannya dan hendak keluar dari kamar namun Luhan menahannya

"Kenapa kau keluar? Takut terangsang? Aku tidak akan membuatmu terangsang, kujamin" Luhan tidak suka ditinggal tidur sendirian karena selama ini Sehun selalu menemaninya

"Ya, yang pertama aku takut terangsang dan kedua kau tadi mengatakan bahwa kasurku empuk dan akan kupastikan kau akan nyaman tidur dengan kasurku. Jadi aku dikamarmu saja"

"TIDAK" Luhan berteriak tidak memperbolehkan Sehun untuk meninggalkannya sendirian

"Kenapa berteriak?" Sehun bertanya santai walaupun dalam hati tersenyum karena mengetahui Luhannya merasa empuk karena ada dirinya

"Kau tidak boleh pindah"

"Tapi kau bilang kasurku empuk bukan karena diriku, jadi silahkan nikmati"

"Baik, aku mengaku jika kasurmu memang empuk ditambah adanya dirimu" Luhan mengakui yang seharusnya tidak dia ucapkan

"Bagus, maling berbentuk rusa sudah mengakui kesalahannya hari ini" Sehun mendekati ranjang dan kembali tiduran sedangkan Luhan mendengus karena gelar barunya maling berbentuk rusa

Sehun memeluk Luhan namun ditepis Luhan dengan kasar "Kau tidak mau dipeluk?" namun tidak mendapat respon sama sekali dari kekasihnya

"Baik, aku rasa kau tidak ingin dipeluk" Sehun membalikkan badannya namun bukan berarti dirinya marah

Satu detik kemudian Sehun merasa seseorang memeluknya dari belakang dan membuatnya tersenyum sambil tidur memasuki mimpi

~TBC~


	16. Chapter 16

..

..

..

Sehun adalah seorang Gay, namun sebuah insiden kecil membuatnya kembali menjadi pria straight yang hanya menyukai wanita

..

..

..

Because Of You

Main Cast : HunHan

Rated : M

..

..

"Oppa aku takut" Luhan merengek manja pada Kris yang cukup jengah pada adiknya yang hari ini kelihatan lebih cantik dari biasanya, karena tepat hari ini Luhan akan menikah dengan Sehun.

"Kau jangan takut Lu, ingat kau akan menikah dengan pujaan hatimu Oh Sehun. Apa kau mau pernikahan ini batal karena kau takut?" Kris bertanya seperti itu agar Luhan sendiri mendorong hatinya agar tidak takut dan ingin melanjutkan pernikahan ini dengan Sehun

"Tidak Oppa, aku tidak mau merusak moment bahagia ini" Luhan sudah cinta mati pada Sehun dan tidak ingin merusak moment pertama dan terakhir dalam hidupnya yaitu menyerahkan dirinya kepada Sehun yang sudah akan sah menjadi suaminya

"Bagus, kalau begitu ayo keluar karena yang lainnya sudah menunggu" Kris mengajak Luhan keluar karena mereka sudah terlambat untuk memulai acaranya

Luhan menghela nafas dan bertekad harus bisa "Ayo Oppa"

Kris membawa Luhan menuju altar dimana Sehun sudah berdiri dengan gagahnya dengan pastor yang akan memberkati mereka hari ini.

"Sehun, Hyung titip Luhan padamu" Kris memberikan amanat pada adik iparnya karena hanya Sehun yang bisa menjaga Luhan selain dirinya, namun karena Luhan sudah menikah maka itu akan menjadi tanggung jawab Sehun sang suami

"Iya Hyung" Sehun menjawab dengan tegas, karena dirinya sudah yakin akan menjaga Luhan dengan baik walaupun dalam keadaan suka maupun duka. Rasa cinta mereka sudah membesar semenjak kejadian dimana keduanya saling bertemu dengan mantan masing – masing dan dari situ rasa mereka untuk menjaga satu sama lain tumbuh seiringnya waktu

Kemudian Kris kembali kebangkunya untuk menyaksikan pemberkatan yang akan dilakukan adiknya, sang pastor mengambil ahli untuk memulai acara pemberkatan hari ini.

 _Apakah kau Oh Sehun bersedia menerima Xi Luhan sebagai istrimu_ _baik dalam keadaan suka maupun duka dan hanya dipisahkan oleh maut_

" _Saya_ _bersedia_ _menerima Luhan baik dalam keadaan suka maupun duka dan hanya dipisahkan oleh maut_ _" Sehun menajawab mantap dan lantang_

 _Apakah Kau Xi Luhan bersedia menerima Oh Sehun sebagai suamimu_ _baik dalam keadaan suka maupun duka dan hanya dipisahkan oleh maut_

" _Saya_ _bersedia_ _menerima Sehun baik dalam keadaan suka mapun duka dan hanya dipisahkan oleh maut_ _" Luhan menjawab dengan elegan namun semuanya menyukai cara Luhan berbicara yang lembut_

"Baiklah hadirin sekalian, pasangan Luhan dan Sehun sudah sah menjadi suami istri" sang pastor memberikan pengumuman bahwa Luhan dan Sehun sudah sah menjadi suami istri. Banyak tepuk tangan yang menghiasi hari yang indah ini atas pernikahan tersebut

"Silahkan dicium pengantinnya"

Sehun mencium Luhan tepat dibibir dengan lembut karena tidak ada unsur nafsu didalam ciuman tersebut. Itu hanya lambang untuk kesatuan mereka atas sahnya mereka dihadapan Tuhan.

Semuanya bertepuk tangan tanda bahagia akan hari ini dimana Sehun dan Luhan sudah sah menjadi pasangan suami istri.

"Selamat ya Lu Hiks..." Hyuna senang dan sekaligus sedih karena pangeran pujaannya sudah menjadi milik Luhan sah

"Iya, kau juga semoga berbahagia dengan pasanganmu" Luhan senang karena banyak teman – temannya datang dihari bahagianya ini

"Hm" Hyuna bergabung dengan yang lainnya setelah memberikan ucapan selamat pada sahabatnya

Luhan dan Sehun berdiri sambil menjabat tangan orang yang memberikan selamat pada mereka, Sehun serta Luhan masih tidak menyangka jika mereka sudah sah menjadi suami istri didepan Tuhan dan yang lainnya. 

"Selamat adik kecil, selamat Lu" Jin datang dengan memeluk Sehun adik sepupunya yang sudah mendapat pasangan hidupnya

"Terima kasih Oppa" Luhan senang karena Jin Oppa datang dihari bahagianya, karena Jin Oppa juga orang yang turut membantu dalam hubungan mereka

"Kau datang juga" Sehun bertanya karena setahunya Jin sudah sangat sibuk dengan urusan bisnis yang dijalankannya belakangan ini

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku tidak datang dihari bahagia kalian berdua. Dasar bodoh" Jin menyentil jidat Sehun karena pertanyaan bodoh dipertanyakan padanya

"Shhh..." Sehun meringis kesakitan karena kekuatan Jin tidak main – main. Dirinya ingin sekali memarahi Jin namun diurungkannya karena tidak ingin merusak moment bahagiannya dengan Luhan

"Chanyeol juga datang, itu" Jin memberitahu pasangan pengantin baru bahwa Chanyeol orang yang sudah lama tidak mereka lihat juga datang hari ini

"Hai Hun Lu. Selamat ya" Chanyeol memeluk Sehun dan Luhan bergantian sedangkan yang dipeluk tersenyum senang karena mereka bisa menjadi keluarga yang baik dan rukun

"Terima kasih Hyung"

"Terima kasih Oppa"

Chanyeol senang karena Sehun sudah berubah dan menjadi straight sama seperti dirinya yang sudah lurus hanya mencintai Baekhyunnya.

..

..

..

Malam harinya setelah acara selesai, Sehun membawa Luhan menuju hotel XOXO dimana hotel tersebut akan menjadi saksi bahwa mereka akan melakukan kegiatan rutin pengantin baru.

"Kau mandi saja dulu Lu" Sehun kasihan karena Luhan pasti kelelahan memakai gaun seperti itu sehingga mempersilahkan istrinya untuk mandi duluan

"Baiklah" Luhan tidak menolak karena dia cukup kelelahan dan mungkin mandi air panas akan mengurangi rasa lelahnya

Sepuluh menit dihabiskan Luhan untuk mandi air panas dan setelahnya Sehun yang masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Setelah pintu tertutup Luhan mengganti bajunya dengan baju sexy untuk menggoda Sehun malam ini.

CLECK

"Lu..." Sehun terkejut karena menemukan Luhan diatas tempat tidur dengan pakaian yang sangat sexy dan menggoda, dirinya terangsang melihat Luhan seperti itu namun tidak terlalu menunjukkannya

"Kemari" Luhan menyuruh Sehun untuk mendekatinya dan Sehun dengan patuh menuruti perkataan Luhan yang sangat menggoda imannya

Luhan mencium Sehun dengan ganas, bukan maksud untuk merendahkan Sehun sang dominan hanya untuk membuat Sehunnya bernafsu.

"Shh..." awalnya ingin membuat Sehun bernafsu ternyata Luhan salah menebak dan dirinya yang mendesah karena Sehun dengan cepat mendominasi permainan yang dia buat pada awalnya

"AH... KAU HEBAT HUN" Luhan mendesah dengan susah payah karena ini sangat nikmat, dirinya yang selama ini masih polos dan belum tahu permainan dewasa merasa kenikmatan apalagi ketika Sehun yang mempraktekan padanya

Sehun melepas ciumannya dan tersenyum nakal pada Luhan yang terengah – engah "Jangan nakal rusa sayang"

"Aku hanya ingin menggodamu" Luhan bukannya marah justru menggoda Sehun yang sudah bernafsu untuk menyerangnya sekarang juga

"Jangan bermain api padaku" Sehun kembali mencium Luhan dengan ganas karena Luhan lagi – lagi untuk kesekian kalinya menggoda dirinya yang sudah bernafsu berat 

Luhan dengan senang hati membalas ciuman Sehun walaupun dirinya kesusahan karena Sehunnya sangat liar dan pengalaman, namun dia sudah banyak belajar dari internet cara memuaskan suami dimalam pertamanya yang sudah berstatus sebagai istri dari Oh Sehun.

Dengan nakalnya Luhan meremas penis Sehun dari balik jubah mandi, dan cukup terkejut karena ukuran yang dia sentuh sangat besar.

"Kau sangat nakal Lu" Sehun senang jika Luhannya nakal karena akan mengimbanginya yang sedang bernafsu

"Kau suka?" Luhan bertanya dengan tatapan polosnya yang membuat Sehun semakin bernafsu untuk menghabisi Luhan malam ini

"Sangat suka" bersamaan dengan jawaban Sehun maka tangan Luhan tidak berhenti sampai situ saja dengan nakalnya membuka jubah mandi Sehun hingga suaminya telanjang bulat

Luhan malu dan menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangannya karena baru pertama kali lihat seorang pria telanjang bulat dan apalagi Sehun badannya sangat sempurn dan membuatnya malu.

"Hei" Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan yang malu karena melihat tubuhnya yang dirinya akui memang sexy

"Aku malu, badanmu sangat bagus" Luhan malu namun tetap memuji badan suaminya yang sangat sempurna sebagai seorang pria

"Tidak perlu malu, semuanya sudah menjadi milikmu" Sehun mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan Luhan yang menutupi kedua bola mata rusa kesukaanya

Luhan melepaskan tangannya dengan terpaksa karena bantuan Sehun dan terpana melihat suaminya sangat sempurna.

"Kenapa aku baru menyadarimu sangat sempurna?" Luhan bertanya entah pada siapa dan Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah istrinya

"Mungkin karena kau belum pernah melihatku telanjang sebelumnya" Sehun menjawab asal dan mendapat pukulan kecil dilengannya

"Ayo lanjut" Luhan memulainya dari awal lagi yaitu mencium Sehun untuk membangkitkan nafsu Sehun yang sempat mereda

Sehun dengan senang hati menerima ciuman Luhan yang rasanya sangat manis daripada permen manapun dan membuatnya ketagihan. Luhan mengambil kesempatan sambil memegang penis Sehun yang sangat besar dan mulai menghandjobnya dengan perlahan.

"AH..." Sehun mendesah kenikmatan dan melepas ciuman antara mereka agar Luhan fokus memberikan service pada penis besarnya yang bisa memanjakan Luhan

Sehun terlentang diatas kasur karena ingin memberikan kesempatan pada Luhan untuk mencoba permen yang tidak pernah habis miliknya.

"Coba kau masukkan kedalam mulut Lu, dan kau hisap seperti memakan permen tangkai" Sehun memberikan instruksi karena semua orang paling menyukai adegan ini dimana kedua belah pihak sama – sama merasa puas dan kenikmatan

"ARGH... BENAR BEGITU LU..." Sehun tidak menyangka jika Luhan cepat belajar dan memberikan kenikmatan besar padanya

Cukup sepuluh menit Sehun diberikan service oleh Luhan dan saatnya untuk bagian inti dari permainan.

"Luhan kau terlentang saja dikasur dengan kaki mengangkang" Sehun menyuruh Luhan untuk melaksanakan perintahnya karena permainan berikutnya akan mereka lakukan bersama

Sehun mengoral vagina Luhan dengan jarinya dulu untuk permula karena jika dengan penis besarnya bisa membuat Luhannya kesakitan "AH..."

Luhan mendesah kenikmatan ketika lubangnya diaduk – aduk dengan jari suaminya yang sangat nikmat.

"Baiklah, sekarang penisku yang akan masuk kelubangmu tapi kau bilang Lu kalau sakit karena ini permainan cukup menyakitkan"

Luhan menurut permintaan Sehun dan kemudian Sehun mengarahkan penisnya tepat kelubang vagina Luhan

"Jangan lupa jika kau kesakitan bisa mengatakannya atau mencakarku" Sehun sebenarnya tidak tega dengan menyakiti Luhan namun mereka berdua sudah buta akan nafsu

"Hm"

Sehun memasukkannya dengan perlahan – lahan karena tidak tega dengan Luhan sedangkan Luhan merasa rasa perihnya karena lubangnya masih ketat "ARGH..."

"Tidak apa Lu? Kau mau berhenti?" Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya dan bertanya khawatir pada Luhan

"Lanjutkan saja, sudah tanggung Hun" Luhan tidak suka karena dirinya sudah bernafsu namun harus gagal karena dirinya kesakitan

"Baik, aku akan pelan – pelan" Sehun melanjutkannya dengan hati – hati hingga penisnya masuk kedalam lubang Luhan setengah

"Bergerak lahh" Luhan menyuruh Sehun untuk mulai bergerak sedangkan Sehun bergerak dengan pelan – pelan karena lubang Luhan seolah memakan penisnya hingga kesulitan untuk menggerakkanya

Sehun mulai bisa menggerakkan penisnya dan memompakan penisnya dengan kecepatan tinggi sesuai dengan permintaan istrinya.

"AH..."

Sehun semakin bernafsu karena desahan Luhan yang menandakan terpuaskan akan permainan yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"AH... MORE HUN..." Sehun cukup tergoda dengan perkataan Luhan sehingga tangannya yang nganggur digunakan untuk meremas payudara Luhan yang sangat indah

Luhan merasa terbawa kelangit paling atas karena kenikmatan yang dia terima dari Sehun, sungguh nikmat hingga tidak ingin rasanya malam berlalu dengan cepat dan digantikan dengan pagi.

"AKU MAU KELUAR HUN..." Luhan tidak tahan dan ingin orgasme untuk pertama kalinya

"AKU JUGA, BERSAMA LU" Sehun juga ingin keluar dan meminta untuk sama – sama keluar

"ARGH..." mereka berdua saling mendesah setelah orgasme mereka, Sehun tersenyum menatap Luhan

"Hebat juga Lu, biasanya wanita akan orgasme lebih cepat" Sehun tidak menyangka jika Luhan memiliki stamina yang bagus diatas ranjang

"Jangan keluarkan penismu, biarkan didalam sarangnya" Luhan tidak membiarkan Sehun mengeluarkan penisnya karena rasanya dia sangat penuh dengan kehadian penis Sehun didalam lubangnya

"Hm, ayo tidur" Sehun mengajak istrinya untuk tidur karena satu ronde saja mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu tiga jam lebih

"Ya"

..

..

..

 _ **Tiga bulan kemudian**_

"UEK" Luhan berlari kecil kekamar mandi karena rasa mual menyerangnya dipagi hari, dan membuat Sehun yang masih tertidur jadi terbangun dan mengikuti kemana istrinya berada

"Kenapa Lu?" Sehun bertanya karena sangat khawatir dengan kondisi istrinya, padahal semalam baik – baik saja

"UEK... aku tidak tahu, tiba – tiba saja mual" Luhan juga bingung dengan dirinya sendiri karena menurutnya dia tidak ada masuk angin namun tiba – tiba saja mual

"Baiklah, kita kedokter sekarang" Sehun membantu Luhan untuk berjalan mengganti bajunya dan mengganti bajunya sendiri dengan cepat karena dirinya sangat khawatir dengan kondisi Luhan

Sesampainya dirumah sakit yang ditempuh dalam waktu sepuluh menit dari rumah mereka, Sehun meminta sang dokter langsung menangani istrinya yang terlihat lemas.

"Dok, istri saya tiba – tiba mengalami mual tadi pagi. Tolong periksa keadaannya" Sehun menjadi cerewet jika sudah berhubungan dengan Luhan dan sebagainya

"Sebentar, saya cek dulu keadaannya" sang dokter meletakkan peralatan medis ketubuh Luhan untuk mengecek kedaan

"Saudari Luhan tidak sakit apapun" sang dokter memberitahu dan melepas alat media ditubuh Luhan yang sangat lemas karena mual dari tadi

"Kalau begitu kenapa dia mual – mual dok?" Sehun bertanya heran karena Luhannya dari tadi mual saja dan memuntahkan sarapannya

"Untuk yang pertama, saya ingin mengucapkan selamat pada kalian berdua karena Saudari Luhan sedang mengandung anaknya"

Sehun terkejut bukan main ketika sang dokter mengatakan bahwa Luhan hamil anak pertamanya, Luhan tersenyum senang kenapa Sehun yang masih syok.

"Terima kasih Dok" Luhan mengucapkan terima kasih dan bangun dari posisi tidurannya dibantu dengan Sehun yang sudah reda dari rasa terkejutnya

"Lu, terima kasih Lu" Sehun mencium tangan Luhan karena sangat senang akan karunia yang diberikan Tuhan pada mereka atas bayi yang sedang dikandung oleh istrinya

"Hm, aku juga berterima kasih padamu" Luhan dan Sehun saling berpelukan karena berita bahagia ini

~TBC~


	17. Chapter 17

..

..

..

Sehun adalah seorang Gay, namun sebuah insiden kecil membuatnya kembali menjadi pria straight yang hanya menyukai wanita

..

..

..

Because Of You

Main Cast : HunHan

Rated : M

..

..

 _ **3 Years Later**_

"Lu, aku pulang" Sehun memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah lelah karena sibuk seharian dikantor, namun setelah melihat kedua malaikatnya rasa lelahnya hilang begitu saja

"Aku diruang tamu, ini ada yang datang Hun" Luhan menyambut suaminya namun tidak bisa meningalkan Sehan begitu saja karena takut Sehan jatuh dari sofa

Sehun masuk keruang tamu dan terkejut melihat Chanyeol membawa keluarganya kerumah mereka namun tidak mengabarinya sebelumnya.

"Kau..." Sehun kesal karena Chanyeol tidak mengabarinya, jika dikabari dirinya bisa membeli cemilan untuk tamu

"Sudah Hun, kau pasti mau marah karena aku tidak mengabarimu karena datang sehingga kau bisa membeli cemilan untuk kami kan? Kami hanya ingin bertamu saja" Chanyeol paham jika Sehun hanya ingin memberikan terbaik untuk tamunya namun menurut Chanyeol itu sangat merepotkan

Sehun duduk disamping istrinya dan menatap kesal pada Chanyeol yang membalasnya dengan senyuman khas yoda.

"Appa~" Sehan memanggil Sehun dan membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Yoda ke anaknya yang sedang menatapnya

"Ada apa nak?" Sehun mengambil ahli Sehan dari pangkuan Luhan kepangkuannya, dirinya sangat gemas dengan tingkah anaknya yang selalu bisa membuatnya bersemangat ketika lelah

"Mandi Appa" Sehan mengajak Appanya untuk mandi karena biasanya mereka mandi bersama dan Sehan sangat menyukainya karena akan banyak busa dikolamnya yang dimaksud dengan bath up

"Baiklah, aku mandi dulu" Sehun membawa anaknya masuk kedalam kamar untuk mandi berdua dengan anaknya, Luhan tidak pernah mempermasalahkan jika Sehan ingin mandi dengan dirinya atau suaminya tapi yan terpenting adalah Sehan tidak boleh berlama – lama didalam air karena takut kedinginan

"Lu, aku senang karena kau sudah mengubahnya" Chanyeol mengucapkannya setelah melihat kepergian Sehun dari ruang tamu

Luhan tersenyum dan paham dengan maksud Chanyeol yang berkata seperti itu "Semuanya karena keinginannya juga Oppa untuk berubah"

Selang lima menit Sehun dan Sehan sudah keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian rumah namun sangat wangi.

"Sehan Eomma sangat wangi" Luhan mengambil ahli Sehan dari suaminya dan menciumnya gemas karena anaknya sangat harum setelah mandi

"Apa itu anakmu dengan Baekhyun, Hyung?" Sehun bertanya karena baru menyadari ada kehadiran adik kecil yang menurutnya berumur sekitar setahun lebih

"Tentu saja, tidak mungkin anak tetangga kubawa" Chanyeol mencibir kesal karena pertanyaan bodoh Sehun yang bertanya akan anak pertamanya yang bernama Park Chanhyun

Sehun tidak menanggapi ocehan kesal Chanyeol dan membawa Sehan mendekat kearah Chanhyun yang sedang menatap mereka.

"Hai Chanhyun, joneun Sehan Hyung imnida" Sehun memperkenalkan anaknya pada Chanhyun yang sangat tampan sama seperti Chanyeol

"Annyeong Hyung, joneun Chanhyun imnida" Chanyeol membalasnya dengan menggunakan suara anak – anak sekaligus menjabat tangan Sehan yang digerakkan oleh Sehun

"Kuharap mereka bisa menjadi sepupu yang baik" Sehun mengingat akan masa lalunya bersama Jin Hyung dan Chanyeol Hyung yang selalu menemaninya dan membantunya dalam keadaan sesusah apapun

"Ya, kuharap mereka seperti kita dulu dimana saling membantu" Chanyeol juga ingin anaknya seperti yang diharapkan Sehun, karena pada dasarnya mindset mereka bertiga sama

"Sehan bermain dengan Chanhyun ya" Sehun merasa mereka lebih baik berbincang tanpa ada anak kecil karena takut berbicara kasar atau sebagainya

"Hm, baik Appa" Sehan menurut dan menggandeng tangan Chanhyun untuk masuk kedalam istana bermainnya, Chanhyun menerima saja karena dia sudah bisa berjalan

"Anakmu hebat Oppa, baru setahun lebih saja sudah bisa berjalan" Luhan terkagum dengan Chanhyun yang cepat berjalan diusianya yang masih kecil dan tidak takut dengan Sehan yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya

"Banyak anak dari saudara Baekhyun yang sering bermain dengannya, sehingga dia cepat belajar dari mereka dan karena itu pula Chanhyun tidak takut pada Sehan yang baru pertama kali bertemu" Chanyeol menjawab semua rasa penasaran Luhan, namun didalam hatinya dia masih tidak menyangka jika anaknya sudah cepat belajar secepat itu

"Bagaimana dengan kontrak kerja samanya?" Sehun bertanya karena masih penasaran kerja sama anatra perusahaan mereka berdua dengan perusahaan Jepang untuk membangun sebuah proyek

"Masih berjalan dengan baik, tunggu mereka balas email saja" Chanyeol paling malas membahas kerjaan jika sudah bersama keluarganya karena urusan kantor hanya boleh dibahas dikantor saja

"Baek, aku minta maaf karena sudah pernah membuat Chanyeol menduakanmu karena kehadiranku pada saat itu" Sehun meminta maaf pada Baekhyun, karena selama ini Baekhyun selalu sibuk dengan karirnya sehingga mereka tidak pernah ketemu secara langsung

"Tidak apa, yang penting sekarang semuanya sudah berjalan sesuai dengan yang seharusnya" Baekhyun tidak mempermasalahkannya selagi Chanyeol tidak bermain wanita dibelakangnya

"Kukira Chanyeol Hyung tidak bisa move on dariku" Sehun menggoda Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya sebal

"Enak saja, aku bisa move on darimu asal kau tahu"

Semuanya ketawa mendengar nada protes dari Chanyeol yang begitu kesal dengan perkataan Sehun yang hanya bercanda.

"Benarkah?" Sehun bertanya polos dan dengan tatapan tidak percayanya

"Tentu saja bodoh" Chanyeol kesal dan memukul kepala Sehun tanpa dosa

"DASAR SETAN" Sehun mengumpat karena kepalanya baru saja dipukul sedangkan Luhan mengelus kepala Sehun yang baru saja mendapatkan pukulan cinta

"Makanya jangan mengerjai orang, kena batunya kan" Luhan bukannya membela suaminya malah memarahinya dan membuat sang suami menjadi cemberut karena Luhan dengan kata lain membela Chanyeol

"Tidak usah memasang wajahmu seperti itu, menjijikkan" Chanyeol tidak suka melihat ekspresi Sehun yang seolah ingin merajuk pada Luhan yang baru saja membelanya

"Iya menjijikkan, tapi asal kau tahu Yoda jelek bahwa kau pernah menyukaiku" Sehun beranjak dari ruang tamu dan lebih baik memilih menemani anak – anak bermain daripada bicara dengan Yoda yang lama – lama membuatnya kesal

"Kurasa dia kesal padaku" Chanyeol berbicara sendiri namun suaranya sangat besar untuk mengatakan hal itu

"Sepertinya" Luhan dan Baekhyun kompak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol yang entah pada siapa diajukan

..

..

..

Malam harinya Luhan memasak makan malam mereka sedangkan Sehun tertidur dikamar sendiri karena Sehan masih sibuk bermain dengan robot – robotnya yang baru saja dibelikan Sehun kemarin. 

Selesai memasak, Luhan menemui anaknya terlebih dahulu dan ingin meminta tolong pada anaknya untuk membantu dirinya yang sedang kesusahan.

CLECK

"Sehan"

Anak kecil yang memiliki kemiripan sembilan puluh persen dengan Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya dari mainan yang sedang dimainkanya "Eomma"

Sehan tersenyum senang ketika Eommanya datang padanya. Luhan mendekati anaknya dan menciumnya dengan gemas karena Sehan sangat menggemaskan dan berpikir apakah Sehunnya dulu sama gemasnya dengan Sehan.

"Sehan mau bantu Eomma nak?" Luhan bertanya pada anaknya yang menatapnya dengan heran

"Bantu apa Eomma?" Sehan bingung karena tidak biasanya Eommanya meminta tolong padanya

Luhan membisikkannya ketelinga sang anak dan Sehan mendengarnya dengan baik kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti akan perintah dari sang Eomma.

"Ok, jangan lupa ya nak" Luhan beranjak dari kamar anaknya menuju dapur untuk memperisapkan sedikit lagi makanan yang harus disajikan kemeja makan

Sehan keluar dari kamar bermainnya dan menuju kamar orang tuanya dimana Appanya sedang beristirahat.

CLECK

"Appa~" Sehan memanggil Appanya namun tidak ada respon sehingga membuat Sehan mendekati ranjang dan melihat Appanya sedang tertidur

Sehan tidak tega membangunkan Appanya namun karena sudah waktunya untuk makan malam membuatnya dengan sedikit berani membangunkan sang Appa.

"Appa~" Sehan menggoyang – goyangkan lengan Appanya dengan tangan kecilnya agar terbangun

"Appa~" Sehan mengulanginya untuk kedua kali dan berhasil karena Appanya sudah mulai bergerak

"Ngh..." Sehun membuka matanya karena seseorang menggangu tidurnya, dirinya ingin memarahi namun cukup sadar diri karena dirumah ini hanya ada istrinya dan anaknya sehingga tidak berani memarahi kedua malaikatnya

"Appa~" Sehan senang karena Appanya sudah membuka matanya dengan cepat

"Hai nak" Sehun membawa Sehan kedalam pelukannya dan mereka tiduran bersama, Sehan sang anak hanya terkikik geli saja ketika Appanya langsung menariknya

"Appa~ Ayo makan, Eomma sudah siap memasak" Sehan mengatakannya dengan sedih karena tujuan awalnya datang untuk membangunkan sang Appa

"Baiklah" Sehun membawa Sehan dalam gendongannya menuju meja makan, Sehun sudah menebak jika Luhan menyuruh anaknya untuk membangunkannya karena dirinya masih kesal dengan istrinya yang membela Chanyeol

Sesampainya dimeja makan, Sehun meletakkan Sehan dikursi khusus untuk anaknya sedangkan dirinya disebelah anaknya dan Luhan tepat didepannya.

"Eomma~ Chicken" Sehan senang makan ayam dan ketika melihat ayam goreng sebagai makan malam membuatnya sangat senang akan hal itu

Luhan yang hendak mengambil ayam untuk anaknya namun Sehun dengan cepat memberikan pada Sehan yang duduk disampingnya.

"Terima kasih Appa" Sehan yang tidak tahu masalah orang dewasa hanya senang saja ketika keinginannya akan ayam goreng dikabulkan

Selesai makan malam, Luhan membereskan semuanya dengan cepat karena ingin membahas masalahnya dengan Sehun dan beruntung karena Sehan sudah tidur lebih awal sehingga mereka bisa bicara empat mata saja.

CLECK

Sehun melihat kehadiran Luhan memasuki kamar namun tidak memberikan respon apa – apa karena masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi.

"Sehun" Luhan memanggil suaminya yang sudah membuang muka sama sekali tidak mau melihatnya

"..."

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau marah hanya karena masalah tadi?" Luhan bertanya namun Sehun tidak menjawab karena menurutnya kalau Luhan sudah tahu kenapa harus bertanya padanya lagi

"Baik, kalau kau marah hanya karena itu aku minta maaf" Luhan tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain meminta maaf dan baru menyadari karena Sehun seperti anak – anak karena masalah kecil

"Ya, aku memaafkanmu" Sehun memaafkan Luhan karena dirinya hanya ingin mendengar permintaan maaf, itu saja bukan hal lain yang diinginkannya

Luhan menjatuhkan rahangnya karena tidak menyangka sama sekali jika suaminya marah dan hanya membutuhkan kata maaf saja darinya.

"Kau benar – benar" Luhan tidak habis pikir dengan Sehun yang sangat sulit untuk dijelaskan dan dijabarkan

"Sudah, kau juga tadi siang membuatku kesal" Sehun memperingatkan Luhan agar tidak bertengkar lagi

"Baiklah" Luhan mengalah karena didiamkan sang suami sangat tidak menyenangkan untuknya

"Sini" Sehun menyuruh Luhan untuk duduk disampingnya dan Luhan dengan patuh duduk disamping suami tampannya, walaupun sudah punya anak tapi ketampanannya tetap seperti dulu atau bisa dikatakan semakin tampan karena tampak dewasa

"Se.. Sehun" Luhan terkejut karena Sehun dengan tiba – tiba memindahkannya dari sebelah suaminya kepangkuan suaminya

"Aku sangat bersyukur semenjak kehadiranmu semuanya berubah" Sehun mencium istrinya sangat – sangat bersyukur

"Aku juga"

"Kau mau buat adik untuk Sehan?" Luhan bertanya dengan nakalnya pada sang suami yang sedang dalam keadaan normal

"Tergantung dirimu, apakah kau ingin memberikannya atau tidak" Sehun bisa – bisa saja memberikan adik pada Sehan sebanyak mungkin namun yang kasihan adalah Luhan yang melahirkan anak mereka

"Aku..."

"Aku ingin" Luhan langsung mencium bibir Sehun dengan ganas karena dirinya selalu akan bernafsu jika melihat Sehun yang hanya memakai celana saja tanpa atasan karena terlihat sangat sexy dan menggodanya

Sehun tidak diam saja dan membalas perlakuan istrinya sama ganasnya dan mereka berakhir dengan melakukan making love hingga pagi menjelang.

~E.N.D~

Maaf jika ada selisih pendapat jika seorang gay tidak bisa berubah menjadi straight kembali, namun didalam cerita ini hanya fiksi / khayalan saya saja, sehingga kalian tidak perlu mempermasalahkannya. Sekali lagi ini hanya fiksi yang saya buat bukan kenyataannya.

Terima kasih sudah mengikuti cerita ini dari awal hingga akhir dan minta maaf jika ada yang merasa ceritanya kurang menarik atau terlalu kependekan.


End file.
